


The Most Beautiful Thing in the World isn't Love or Kindness, it's Forgiveness

by 7Skydragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst!, But who doesn't?, Chara isn't a bloodthirsty homocidal maniac, F/M, Gaster is chill, Gaster. Why you gotta be such a heart breaker?, Genocide, I put geno but I forgot to put pacifist. go me., I'm not to sure though..., So much angst, Undyne and Rain are ultimate bros, Undyne is Badass, activate hell mode, author has officially bawled his eyes out from ch. 22, author is in pain from writing it, author is total noob, bity bits bit biters biting bits..., comedy!...?, fluffy fluff for fluffy loving fluffers, gonna get ugly before it gets pretty, happy bits too, idc what others say. spiders are cool man., like...super badass, must write fluff to heal, sad bits?, still hates humanity though, suicide warning?, when hell-mode sans kicks your butt so hardcore you attempt mental suicide... and he actually tries!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 71,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Skydragon/pseuds/7Skydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murderer couldn't do it anymore so he jumped. When he landed he found himself in an entirely different universe. A universe in which he'll learn what it means to forgive... and to be forgiven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I have changed the title and summary multiple times now, however this is the last time. Sorry for the indecisiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting go, because this is starting to be to much work.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know... if anyone even reads this. Man I'm such a loser. Whatevs, anyway never done this before. So I'ma ask ya to grit ya teeth and bare it because it's gonna be quite the ride for me. Since I'm not so great at projecting personalities. Meh. I'll do my best though. Wish me luck! Or is it break a leg? Eh whatever.
> 
> Ah, naturally undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Also, anything that seems similar to some other fictions is probably a coincidence, though there probably be some ideas based from other fics and if they do align, then by all means it belongs to them. So do inform me if they are too similar and I should either take it out or request their permission. Either or. Anyways, that is all... for now.
> 
> also it's rated mature for the 'death' recurrence, medium language, and some eventual stuff that's going to be pretty nasty. If that doesn't qualify it for mature then I'll just lower the rating.

"Ah the great big blue. I've always loved looking at the ocean. Now, if only I could get my fingers to let go of this ACCURSED BRIDGE I can finally see what Fate wants with me." Rain cursed to himself. He was dangling from a bridge located somewhere near... hell he didn't know. All he knew was that he was tired, bored, and in an extreme bout of laziness. Why was he dangling from the bridge some might ask? Well we was trying to throw himself off to see what fate Fate would give him. If he died, he knew Fate was tired of his shenanigans and endless stealing of others fate, and that would be it. If he lived, well, he would just go back to killing again.

"Alright. If you don't let go I swear I will chop you O..." he stopped mid sentence to the sudden feeling of free falling. "Ah. I let go. Bout dagum time. Welp, let's see how this ends up." Rain closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable crash to concrete like water. He never felt it. Though he was trained for almost everything, he still had weaknesses as everyone else. His being free fall knocks him out within ten feet of constant descent.

.....

.....

.....

Rain slowly opened his eyes slightly dazed from his fall. He was expecting to be sopping wet but instead discovered he was surrounded by yellow flowers. "Buttercups. Poisonous to ingest. Minimal contact will cause redness around affected area... wait a second..." Rain did a double take of his surroundings. "HOLY SHIT!! THIS IS THE UNDERGROUND!!! Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit! This is so AWESOME!!! I freakin loved that game!! Oh hell ya!" Rain shouted as he cheered and jumped around ecstatically. "I can't believe I'll be meeting Toriel and Sans and Flowey and Asgore and Undyne and... OH! How could I even dare forget about the GREAT PAPYRUS!?" Rain was full of giddy emotions but had to soon reign them in for he knew what lied next door.

"Heh, let's go say high to our flowery little flower buddy." Rain thought aloud and picked up his weapons, which, oddly enough, was on the ground next to him. Reinforced, multi-folded steel katana for single and quick attacks, and two special made double edged longswords for when the fight gets really messy. He slid them in their proper positions, the longswords crossed on his upper back, and katana horizontal on his lower back, right above his belt.

He then proceeded to where he knew where his flowery friend awaited him. He walked to the center of the room where the light shone in only one location and waited for the flower to notice him.

He eventually did and to Rain's delight spouted the lines he knew by heart.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

"Yup!" Rain said with an ecstatic smile on his face.

Flowey looked at him with an odd look for a split second before continuing. "Hmm... You're new to the Underground aren'tchya? Golly, you must be so confused."

Rain nodded in anticipation.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here."

Rain nodded again.

"I guess little ole' me will have to do."

Rain beamed.

"Ready? Here we go!"

A tugging sensation at the center of Rain's chest caused him to look down and see his SOUL floating in front of him. It was a dark cobalt blue with a few cracks down the middle. Not the color or quality he was expecting but it was actually quite understandable given what he's been through.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Now this is where it derails from the game. Flowey started getting slightly nervous as if he was stepping into a pit of sleeping lions with slabs of meat as his choice of clothing. "You're SOUL s-starts off w-weak, b-but can grow strong if y-you gain a lot of LV."

"What's the matter Flowey? Never seen a human with a SOUL as dark as mine?" Rain question taking a step forward. Sweat started to trickle on Floweys' face. "Never saw a human who's taken the lives of countless others? No, I'd imagine not. You've only had to deal with children so far huh?"

Floweys' face distorted from fear to a slightly demonic expression. "What are you? You're definitely not human. No matter, that makes this easier. You must already know" His face twisted. "You already know this world is kill or be killed. You've done a lot of that haven't you? You might even be at the top!" His smile darkened. "How about we de..."

Before a blink could be had, a sharp object was shoved in front of Floweys' face. "Nah flower, I like it here. You see, I intend to live here. Fate gave me quite the roll. Who'd have guess I'd have gotten snake eyes. Nah, flower, no one is going to die. Not down here at least, and not while I'm alive. I've had my fill of death up top, and now that I get the greatest opportunity to change I sure as hell am going to take it. So if I were you, tread the path you're going to take, cause I'll be watching." He threatened and removed the sword, cutting the vines that were silently creeping on him from every direction.

"Oh. Hey! It's Ma!"


	2. Meeting Ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As many people have once said, "Goat mom is best mom".

"Oh, hey ma!" Rain shouted and waved to the other end of the hallway. "Wow, she really does look like a goat. Heh." At the end of the hall stood a monster with white fur, elongated snout, two big floppy ears, and two horns atop her head. Her paws were crossed and held in each other in front of her. She stood there with a questioning look on her face yet nonetheless approached Rain. Yet before she could say anything Rain wrapped her in the biggest hug imaginable. At first she was taken aback but very quickly recovered and returned the hug.

When they parted she began to give her introduction. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS..."

"Nope you're mom. You are mom, and I am Rain. Kind of odd since we just met, but I just know you're a great motherly figure. So, you are mom." Rain logically explained.

She giggle a little bit and continued. "If it would make you happy, you may call me mother." Rain nodded ecstatically. "I come by this place everyday in case someone has fallen. Come let us proceed through the RUINS." She walked off into the next area leaving Rain to his thoughts.

"I wonder if I am able to do that SAVE/LOAD thingy Frisk was able to do. Well, the save point is in the next area so I'm about to find out huh?" He contemplated as he walked to the area Toriel resided. Upon entering he noticed something quite unnerving. There isn't a save point. "So if I die, that's it. Game over. No repeats, or resets or anything. Well, I guess I needed some form of compensation for coming here. Just means I got to be extra careful when dealing with these guys."

Toriel had said something but Rain was to deep thought to hear what she had told him. "Rain, are you alright?" Toriel asked with concern.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, just deep in thought. What was it you said?"</p>

"I was welcoming you to your new home..." She looked like she wanted to say something else but decided against it.

"You know you may call me what ever you like as well? I don' particularly mind. In fact it'd probably make me feel more at home if you did."

She seemed to brighten up at that and gratefully said, "Thank you, my child." Rain beamed when she said that. For a 21 year old adult to be beaming for being called a child, he must be a strange one.

"Alright ma, let's go!" Rain cheerfully exclaimed.

Once they entered the area of the DUMMY Toriel began her speech again. "As a human in the UNDERGROUND, monsters will try to attack you. You will enter a fight." She seemed mildly stumped at the end of the sentence. "Though normally I would say not to worry, it seems as though you know how to handle yourself in one." She seemed also greatly concerned.

"Ah! No, no no no no. I have no intentions of harming anyone. In fact I am quite prepared to help out around here! However insignificant the task!" Her relief was almost tangible upon Rain finishing his explanation.

"I am glad my child. Shall we proceed then?" Rain nodded and continued after her.

After traveling a short distance a frog like creature hopped into view, but before anything could happen a certain human started jumping up and down in excitement. "HEY MA!! LOOK!! IT"S A FROGGIT! Looklooklook!! FROGGIT! Holy funk it's a Froggit!! Come here you froggy little buddy!!!" Rain excitedly ran over to the frog and picked it up in a giant hug, careful not to harm it but also very strong. "It's so friggon adorable!!!" If one looked from the outside one would be able to see sweat pouring from said Froggit. Toriel also is mildly concerned with the situation. Why is an adult human acting like such a child? Is it possible that they some form of mental illness. No no no those are rude thoughts, one can not jump to conclusions.

"Yes that is indeed a Froggit. MY child, it would seem they are uncomfortable, would it be to much to ask to set them down?" She said in a gentle motherly tone.

"Ah, sorry ma, sorry Froggit. Here ya go." Rain put the Froggit down and it hopped away, unsure of what just happened. "Alright! Let's continue onward!!!" Rain excitedly marched away.

The rest of the trek home resulted in Rain enthusiastically and hyper-actively point out each creature of the RUINS. Eventually they came across a long hallway in which Toriel turned toward rain and said, "Rain, I must go do some cleaning around the house and pick up some groceries, would you mind exploring the RUINS by yourself?" gently.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just give me a call when you're ready for me." Rain understandingly approved.

"Ah, before I forget. Here, a cellphone. You may use it to call me at anytime. I will see you soon my child." With that, Toriel left.

Rain placed the phone in his pocket and then threw his katana behind him at the creature tailing him. "Now now Flowey. It's rude to stalk people don't you know." Rain approached the flower that was half in shock from the blade burying mere centimeters in the ground next to him. Though his shock soon turned to anger that he did not act upon but instead disappeared into the ground. "Well, so much for that conversation." Rain picked up his katana and continued his trek.

Toriel had called asking if he was alright and if he preferred cinnamon or butterscotch, to which he answered butterscotch be he also like cinnamon. The puzzles weren't at all difficult due to him playing the game so many times he could probably do them with his eyes closed. He ran across a trio of Froggits, giving each a hug and telling them to have a nice day. He bought the spider cider and donut and enjoyed both immensely. He eventually found himself in front of a tree with its leave shed about. Not long after Toriel came down muttering something about being late. She began to call Rain but before she could he called out to her.

"Hey ma, I made it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, dear me. There you are. You are not hurt are you? Here let me heal you. I am sorry that took so long, I was not expecting company and your surprise took longer to prepare then I thought."

Rain beamed. "A surprise? Oooooh what is it?"

"Oh, well I guess I cannot hide it any longer. Come along my child."

Rain obediently followed her in and once he entered the house he smelled THE smell. The fabled amazing smell. The smell that cannot be smelled anywhere else.

"Surprise! It's butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I wanted to celebrate your arrival so I will hold off on the snail pie for tonight." Rains eyes began to gloss over. His emotions he could no longer keep in. He instantly hugged Toriel as if she were his only lifeline of survival. Tears soon trickled down his face, dampening Toriels cloths. "My child, are you alright?" She asked while returning the hug.

In a quiet, near inaudible voice "Thank you mom. Thank you so, so much. I've never felt so at home before. Also, I'm sorry for being so strange. It's just... I've never had someone who genuinely cared like you do. I know it hasn't even been a day but, you're the greatest mother anyone could ask for. One I never had, and... and..."

"You need not say anymore my child. This can be your home now. It may not be much but, I'll do my best." Toriel spoke in a soothing voice.

"Thanks mom. Thanks.." The hug continued for a while until Toriel smelled something burning.

"Do I smell something burning? Oh, sorry my child I must go!" She exclaimed rushing off towards the kitchen. Rain watched her take off and smiled. He could finally, finally, be at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was unexpected. Even for me. Well I hope that fit. We got to peep into Rains background just then. Maybe this is a little fast. I dunno. Again this is a first for me so blegh. Meh, anyway, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day everyone!


	3. Something New?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit early, however, I think it's different and, since this is a different timeline/universe then usual, quite fitting.

Tap tap tap.

Rain mumbled in his sleep to the sudden noise. "Nooooooooo." he said lethargically.

"Ah, terribly sorry. Pardon me human, but it would seem as though I have the wrong person." A voice resounded apologetically in his head.

Still groggy he returned "Eh, it's no problem. I hope you find the person you're looking for."

"Ah, well, thank you. Have a nice day human." the voice's presence no longer weighing on Rain conscience he returned to his wondrous dreamland, surprisingly made up of comedy gags and prank toys such as the squeaky chicken, whoopee cushions, and chattering teeth.

.......

Rain grunted and moaned upon waking up and slowly sat up, a sudden weight upon his mind. "Ah, good morning human. It would seem I'm rather stuck in here. It would also seem that I will be keeping you company for a while as well."

"Good morning, and that's fine I don't mind the...." Rain looked around to see no one in the room but him. "Wait what?"

"Right, I estimated I would need to explain this. It would seem that while I was conducting one of my experiments I have transferred my consciousness into your mind. Do not fret, our minds will not meld into one being. Though I will say it's quite uncomfortable to be... 'disembodied'... nevertheless, I can assure you that this will, well, should, have no negative effects on you. It'll just be like your conscience suddenly growing a personality." The voice happily divulged.

"Oh. Well. Umm. Neato? Not entirely sure how to react to this." Rain said mildly confused.

"No reaction is also a reaction, thus no need to have a forced reaction. I can already since your mind accepting this. Oh, where are my manners, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am W.D. Gaster, ex royal scientist, and a simple fool curios of the unknown." Rain felt as though if the voice... Gaster... had a body he most certainly would be bowing right now.

"Name's Rain. Since your in my head might as well say my ex profession as well. Murderer. Rain the ex murderer, I guess I'm just looking for a reason to change my life and do a little good." This seemed to have caught the attention of Gaster. It felt as if the ex royal scientist was studying him, as thought looking him up and down.

"How riveting. If you do not mind I will abide my time exploring your conscience." Gaster asked rather eagerly.

"Yeah sure, go ahead. I don't have anything to hide." Rain approved.

"Excellent." With that the wait of Gaster disappeared.

"This is definitely new. Also, wasn't Gaster split across the void? Or was it trapped in the CORE? Ehhhhi can't remember. Well no matter, gotta go say hi to ma." Rain did just that. He got up and proceeded into the living room he noticed before he brook down in a fit of tears and Toriel comforted him. Upon entering the living room he saw her reading a book with a pair of cute tiny glasses on. They hardly seemed to fit her but in an odd way, they were perfect for her. "Morning ma."

She closed her book and looked up to him with a smile on her face. "Good morning my child, did you sleep well?"

"Actually, it was some of the best sleep I've had in years."

"That is delightful to hear, my child. Oh forgive me, I was not sure if you actually wanted pie. I know you told me your preferences however I think it would have been rude of me to jump to conclusions. If you still would like some it is on the stove." She explained to him in an apologetic tone.

"Nah it's cool ma. I actually have never had pie before so honestly I don't know what to expect, but I'll go get a slice now. Thanks!!!" Rain took off before she could ask him any questions. When he reached the pie he took a respectable slice and took a bite. .... ........ ...... "Wow... wow..... holy.... just..." Rain ran into the living room and picked Toriel up in a strong embraced, to which she laughed a little and returned the hug. "Ma, pie... Pie is amazing!" Rain said quietly as if any louder the universe would catch on and ban pie from existence.

She laughed and pleasant and happy laugh. "Thank you, my child. I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoy? This has probably got to be the best food that has ever existed!!! Enjoy it... Ha! That's insulting to the pie!" When Toriel gave him a gentle patient smile he felt heat rush to his face and looked down. "I mean... yeah... I enjoyed it. Thanks ma."

She merely laughed then proceeded to continue reading her book. She gestured for him to sit near, to which he eagerly complied. "Would you like to hear about what I am reading?" Rain nodded. He already knew what she was reading, but honestly, he wanted to hear her read it to him. He never had any books read to him when he was a child so he wasn't going to miss out on this. "It is 72 facts about snails. Did you know that snails..." Rain sat there attentively for a hours and hours as she read him facts about snails, or told him stories from her younger days. He laughed at some or frowned at others, all in all though, it was a great bonding experience for him and Toriel. "Oh my, look at the time. I must prepare dinner. Rain, if you'd be so kind, could you go to the store and grab a few groceries? It seems I forgot them while I was in a flurry for getting your pie."

"Of course ma, what do ya need and what stores?" he happily agreed. Toriel gave him a list of supplies and directions to the designated stores. Rain had no issues navigating the RUINS and easily found all the ingredients. He did run into a few monsters who at first seemed wary of the human, but as soon as Rain began a gentle conversation with them all they quickly warmed up to him. Only on his walk back did his new pal decide to make an appearance.

"Rain, I have some unsettling news for you." Gaster said upon the weight settling in his mind.

"What's up?"

"It would seem you are from an entirely different universe, as it stands, you are permanently residing in this one." Gaster informed with a tone you could tell he was grimacing.

"Ah. That's fine. Never wanted to return to that universe anyway. Waaaay to boring. Especially when your only job was killing and no one could ever do the killing aside from me. This place is sooo much more fun, and, honestly, I... kinda feel like I can have a home here. Have a family I never had. I got a mom already! Never had one ya know? I wonder if someone would like to be my dad. Though, the more I think about it... isn't that weird? Me searching for people that I could call mom or dad or anything else really? It's weird I know, but... I really want one you know?" Rain formed an odd air about him. If one had to guess, it would be closer to melancholic. 

At his rather long explanation Gaster was left to his own thoughts, and soon the weight of his existence once again faded away. "Heh, guess not." The air thickened until his arrival of his new found home. He stood at the entrance with a longing stare. Did he HAVE to continue? He could just stay here with Toriel and live with a mom he never had... but he also had work to do. He saw the signs. Frisk is the next human to fall. It would be wise for him to set up relations with all the other 'boss' monsters before something... dark happens. He sighed, knowing he was going to regret this.


	4. I'll Be Back Ma. I Promise.

Rain didn't say anything that night, instead he enjoyed the company of the woman who gladly took the position of his mother. He wanted to stay long. Oh how he wanted to stay longer, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to form good relationships with the rest of the UNDERGROUND to garner their trust. Without it, it'll make things unbelievably difficult. In more ways then one.It's been two weeks since he started having the bug telling him to move forward, one week before that since he fell. Toriel was sitting in the usual chair reading another book he's never seen and looking as if she is thoroughly enjoying it.

Rain walked up to her and cleared his throat. "Um, mom. I... we need to talk."

Toriel closed her book gently, leaving the page marked for later use, and set it down on her lap. "What do you need my child?"

Rain grimaced as he knew what was coming. He was going to be making her sad. He didn't want to but he had too. "I... need to continue. Forward. I already know about the exit to the RUINS. I already know about Asgore and everyone else. I have to see them. I'm not leaving the UNDERGROUND per se, just... I just need...." Rain was almost at tears with how hurt he was upon seeing her face. It was so sad, so lonely, but it was also filled with compassion and love and understanding. He couldn't continue. He hugged her as tightly as he could as silent tears fell and moistened her fur.

She returned his hug tenderly, stoking his back as any mother would their child when they're upset. "It's okay my child. I understand, but I must ask you..."

"No, no no no no no. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please. I beg you." Rain whimpered out in a near inaudible whisper.

"When you leave you must not return. I hope you understand." She finished in a melancholic tone.

"No. Don't make me do that. Don't make me do that. Look, I promise. I promise I'll return. I promise I won't die. I'm tough. I... I'll survive, and when I'm done I'll come back. I'll come back and we can live like we were." Rain pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Was all she needed to say. Rain fell to tears once more and hugged her even tighter.

"I... I love you mom." Rain said as he got up solemnly and started to head off to Snowdin. Before he was downstairs he caught hold of a faint "I love you too, my child" before silence engulfed him. He continued walking and when he arrived at the location Flowey was waiting, he drew his katana and stabbed the ground right next to where Flowey then popped out. "Not in the mood flower. I already know your lines. Think up something different for when we next meet huh?" Rain said with an empty tone, picked up his katana, and continued forward. Leaving Flowey with a haunted look. He mumbled something rude then disappeared.

Rain approached the large doors and slowly opened them. He can't dwell too long on this, because he knows that Frisk will set them free one day and he'll be able to live with her again. Maybe Frisk wouldn't mind having him as a sibling either. Though, he'll have to tell them about him. About everything. The millions he's killed. He shook his head and continued walking, eventually hearing the snap of the large tree branch and then smiling. He knew who was following him. His favorite character in the entire game. The coolest skeleton to ever walk the Earth.

**"H u m a n. D o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l? T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d."** Without any reluctance or fear Rain turn around and eagerly grasped the skeleton's hand. Instantly a sound resembling the worlds greatest and most hilarious fart resounded throughout the woods and ended with a wet tweet. Rain instantly burst into a laughing fit of tears and chuckles, mixed with giggles and wheezes. The skeleton watched the human roll in the snow with a smile plastered on his face. He could tell this human was a good one. What bad human would laugh so honestly, so sincerely to such a bad prank?

After a few minutes of laughter and Rain trying to catch his breath he finally introduced himself. "Heya Sans, I'm Rain. It's so nice to meet you. By the way, whoopee cushion in the hand? One of the greatest pranks ever. Ah man, that was awesome."

Sans watched the human, Rain, with an odd look. He hadn't introduced himself yet, so how did he know his name already? He'll have to find that out soon. "anyway, name's sans. sans the skeleton, but you knew that already don't ya? anyway, i'm supposed to be on watch for humans but i don't feel like capturing anyone. now my brother papyrus, on the other hand, is a human hunting FANATIC."

"I know. The GREAT PAPYRUS! is on his way now isn't he? Heh, maaan this is so cool. Oh, I'll explain why I know all this stuff ahead of time later for now though, I have puzzles to solve!! As well as an introduction to the GREAT PAPYRUS!" Rain announced through chuckles and giggles. Sans kept an eye on the odd human. Something about him seemed off, and he wasn't about to leave his brother with a shady character such as this. He relented though and they walked through the gate.

"i normally would have said to hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp but, it seems it doesn't size up to the circumstance huh?" Rain gave a slight chuckle to the naturally placed bad pun. "so how about you stay behind that station over there?"

"Nah, I wanna meet Papyrus now. I know he won't do anything so it's cool. Alright here he comes!"

Papyrus practically ran up to his brother. "sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT *SUP,* BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU  STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"talkin to this human. he's real cool. wanna have a go?" sans said matter-of-factly.

"NO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!" Rain glanced at Sans who merely shrugged. "I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, *FRIEND?* I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm... maybe this human could help?" Rain again looked at Sans this time with a smile.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!!"

Rain kept smiling at Papyrus's complete and total lack of observation as Sans continued his speech. "hey take it easy, i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton." Sans gave a wink and oddly enough, the bu-dum-ts sounded from out of nowhere. Causing Rain to smirk even more.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus screeched.

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT. SIGH... WHY DOES SOME ONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." another bu-dum-ts.

"UGH. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, *BACKBONE* INTO IT!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!" Rain was about to say something when Papyrus returned and finished with. "HEH." Then took off once again.

Rain finally burst out into another fit of laughter at the whole ordeal. "I.. was standing... heheh... right there!! He... heh heh... didn't even.... look my way!!!! Oh my lordy, Papyrus is the best!!" Rain finally said and redissolved into another fit of laughter. Eventually, when he calmed down and looked to Sans he finally said, "Alright. Sorry for that. I'm done. That was just sooo funny though. You really do have the coolest brother ever."

Sans gave a genuine smile at Rains compliment towards his brother. Most people call him a naive idiot with a smile on their face and Sans would generally have to give them a look to correct themselves, but now this human. This one seems to genuinely adore his brother. Maybe he could trust him a little bit. At least he knows his brother isn't in any danger. "hey pal. mind explainin how you know all this stuff? i may not know everyone, but i'm sure we've never met. there's no way you should know about us." Sans stared at the human with empty sockets.

"Right. Heh, sure. I'll explain. Just... Can we do it after I completed Papyrus's puzzles? I really want to be his friend, and I think if I told you now... you might not let me..." Rain said a little downtrodden.

"That's not exactly what you say to someone you want to make pals with, pal." Sans said pal in an almost threatening way.

"I know. Just please. I  **promise,** that after I can call Papyrus friend, and he calls me friend, I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll answer all your questions. Just... please let me do this now. Please." Rain asked with a glum look and his eyes downcast. Sans didn't say anything, instead he just shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the forest. "Thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you're probably wondering why on Earth I left Papyrus's speech the exact same from the game. Well, because it think it depicted him as more of him then some random why I could make him. I feel as though Papyrus is that innocent, naive, somewhat oblivious, kid that you just can't ever really be mad at, and, by giving him these same lines with Rain right in front of him. It really drives that home. In my opinion. If you think otherwise, do tell. I still can go back and edit it. But I honestly think this is how it should be. Anyway, have a nice day, thanks for reading, and Good Night!


	5. Puzzles! Dogs! Puzzles?! Doggs?!?! GAH! More Puzzles!

When Rain came across the first puzzle he was confused. Wasn't this supposed to be that friendly electricity maze in which Papyrus zaps himself and give him the orb after solving it for him? Then why on earth are there pitfalls and spike traps along with the maze itself? The orb is also on his side already without the maze being solved. "Well dang. Totally thought this was going to be easy like the game, guess some aspect changed in this run. Or maybe this is a different universe of the UNDERGROUND where everything is much, much harder. Ooooh I so hope it is so."

"BROTHER!!" Papyrus whispered not whispered. "I THINK WE BROKE THE HUMAN ALREADY. IT SEEMS TO BE TALKING TO NO ONE." Papyrus casted a worry glance toward the human as he talked to sans.

"nah bro, i think they're just thinkin out loud." Sans said nonchalantly.

"THINKING OUT LOUD?" Papyrus is confused.

"yeah bro, it's a thing humans do when they're really thinkin hard about something." Sans winked at Rain who got the hint.

"Yeah pal, I was just so lost in thought at how cool your puzzle was I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself." Rain said with a smile.

"WOWWIE! SANS! THE HUMAN SAID MY PUZZLE IS COOL! I mean, OF COURSE, HUMAN!! NOTHING BUT THE COOLEST AND GREATEST PUZZLES FROM THE ALSO GREAT PAPYRUS!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!"

"Oh lord, Papyrus. Your just the absolute best. The absolute friggon best." Rain whispered to himself. "Well here goes." Rain picked up the orb and began navigating the maze. He ran into the wall at first to see what expression Papyrus would make. The biggest and most sincere grin was the result, so, he ran into the wall a few more times just to get that fluffy little skeleton to smile. At the end of the puzzle he handed the orb to Papyrus. "That was a friggon awesome puzzle dude! Are there going to be more and harder puzzles further up ahead?"

Papyrus grinned like a fool. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! BUT OF COURSE HUMAN! ONLY THE BEST AND GREATEST PUZZLES FOR ANOTHER LOVER OF PUZZLES!" After he NYEH HEH HEH HEH outa there leaving Sans and him to their thoughts.

"isn't my brother cool?" "You're brother is the coolest." Sans and Rain said at the same time. Sans had this huge grin in his eyes when he figured out what just happened. "you see that armor he wears?"

"His battle body right? So cool." Rain said with a genuine smile.

Sans' smile faltered for a split second but he recovered. "right. forgot you already know most of this stuff. kid. tell me something."

"What's up?" Rain turned to face Sans with a concerned look.

"Why are you doing this? Is this all some cruel joke you're playing? Warming up to Papyrus so you can strike him down later? If you plan on fighting Papyrus...  **d o n ' t** " Sans' sockets were hollow during his whole talk and his voice deepened at a cruel growl at the end. Almost sent a shiver down Rain's spine. Almost. Instead, he looked solemn. A look of genuine hurt spread across his face. Genuine hurt because he just won't believe him when he said he just wanted to be friends.

"I... never planned... on it... I... Just... I'll talk to you when this is over." Rain said with his head hung low as he walked forward to his next puzzle. Sans' pinprick eyes returned and watched him as he walked out of view.

"Whens the punchline, kid." He said and disappeared.

 

..............

 

Rain was walking to the next area when he was suddenly interrupted by a dog. Wearing armor. Holding a shield and sword. Panting uncontrollably. "Sweet honey marmalade, it's Lesser Dog!" Lesser Dog jumped when he heard his name being called. He eyed the human a little closer now. "Hey buddy! I've been waiting to meet ya for quite a while now. You're probably the coolest dog in the whole UNDERGROUND!" Lesser Dog perked up at the compliment and looked like he wanted to glomp the human. Rain beckoned him over and he complied far to easily. Rain didn't have to FIGHT Lesser Dog but he sure did have a fight that's for sure. It was a war of attrition. Would Lesser Dog concede to the amazing petting and tummy rub or would Rain's hands give out? It was a close call but the endurance of the ex-murderer's hands is beyond god-like so petting was completed without a cinch.

Rain stood up when Lesser Dog decided to fall to sleep and continue his journey. Surprisingly, he hasn't ran into Doggo. He already flipped the switch for the spikes to retract what he did not expect, however, was the two giant flaming axes to come crashing down on him from both sides. He jumped aside with more than enough time for them to swing harmlessly by. "Wow. That was new." Rain smiled and continued forward.

Rain continued to where he expected Dogamy and Dogaressa to be, but instead was greeted with another puzzle. One of those that you had to move pieces around to open up a path for the piece to escape. Only, it was life sized and he was the special piece needing to escape. No bird's eye view to help him on this contraption.

After an hour of attempts, "Holy crap. This is so much harder to do in person then on a board. Papyrus is a puzzle making genius. Totally need some lessons from him. Maybe I could make some puzzles to trap future humans" He grew a slightly wicked grin of kindness. "Nah, Frisk is next. Wouldn't want to have them give up now would we?" Before he was able to complete the puzzle, the two married-couple-to-be arrived and began to sniff his whereabouts. "Dogamy! Dogaressa! It's about time you two showed up! I was starting to worry if something happened to you two." Rain exclaimed.

The couple looked at each other confused the returned their snouts to Rain. "Have we met before?" Dogamy inquired.

"Right. No, we have not. However, I know about you two. Cutest couple in Snowdin. Perhaps the entire UNDERGROUND! Heck, I bet you guys are the nose nuzzling champs huh?" Rain knew he was playing them, but he was also thoroughly interested in their response, and, if they really were the champs.

"(We don't know quite just yet. The results haven't come out.)" Dogaressa almost immediately answered.

"Dang. Well, as soon as the results are in you HAVE to tell me. Right, name's Rain by the way. It's a pleasure to finally meet you guys." Rain smiled and stuck out his hand to shake. Dogamy approached his hand and sniffed. He immediately stepped back and drew his axe, an unsure Dogaressa did the same. Rain's smile fell.

"Who did you kill human? What did they do to you? Don't we have it hard enough without your kind coming down here to kill us off?" Dogamy growled, axe poised ready to strike.

"I... didn't kill any monsters." Rain replied with a sullen and quite whisper. "I never harmed a single monster! I never once touched any of them without their permission and never to hurt them!" Rain screamed causing Dogamy to flinch.

'"Right, then why do I smell death on your hands?!" Dogamy yelled back. Rain looked down, a gloomy looked christened his face.

"It... was before I fell. I... wasn't the greatest of humans. I... I... I killed a lot of people. To many people. But I never hurt a single monster!" Rain anxiously reasoned.

"How can we trust you?! You just admitted it. You've killed! How can we trust you won't do it again?" Dogamy was near furious.

"(Dogamy, look. I don't think he will. I smell it from here. He doesn't mean us any harm. He doesn't like what he's done.)" Dogaressa calmly reasoned.

"You... can't really. I guess... I mean... who honestly could trust a killer? I understand... I wouldn't." Rain was almost in despair at this point. He looked up and face Dogamy square in the eyes. A sad smile upon his face. "I... If it makes any difference." Rain pulled his SOUL out and in front of him. "I'll give you my SOUL. You can go free. Just like you always wanted."

Shocked expression invaded the faces of the couple. There, in front of them, was the seventh SOUL they needed to break the barrier. All of their dreams would come true if they took it. They'd finally be able to reach the surface. See the stars. The sun. The moon. The ocean. So much more. Yet, when they looked at its owner they saw something heartbreaking. Rains smile was genuine sure, but it was so... lonely. It was sad. It was crying, because God knows Rain himself couldn't.

Dogaressa spoke first. "(No, keep it. We... can wait for the next human to come around.)" She gave him a heartfelt doggy smile while Dogamy looked shocked.

"But that's the last SOUL! We could leave!" He protested.

"(It doesn't feel right though. We shouldn't.)" She countered and gave him a look he really couldn't go against.

Dogamy sighed and faced Rain. "Keep it human. We can wait a little longer." Rain said nothing but merely nodded. His smile lost none of it emotion but it gained a little happiness at them sparing him.

"Thanks." He said, finished the puzzle and left the area.

"(That poor child. How could he have gone through so many traumatizing events and still be able to smile? Let alone walk!)"

"Thirteen cracks. Maybe... He's had it so much worse then we."

 

...........

 

Oddly enough, the rest of the traps were the same. Only the odd interruption from Snowdrake or Icecap during the puzzle differ from the original. He never saw Sans again until right now. He was on the other side of the bridge while Papyrus was holding a remote of sorts, presumably to activate the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Upon his final word, spears, cannons, flamethrowers, axes, and... a dog in a rope swaying to and fro, appeared. "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE!!! SPIKES WILL SWING!!! BLADES WILL SLICE!!! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!!!" 'Even the dog?' Rain thought to himself and laughed a little. "ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!!" Papyrus readied a hand over the button. "ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" A few seconds passed for dramatic fanfare but he actually did press the button this time. And he wasn't lying. They really were swinging violently up and down.  **Only** up and down. They literally did nothing else, if anything it was more of an amusement than it was a threat! Naturally Rain was laughing hysterically.

"The dog!! The poor, poor dog!" Rain kept laughing.

Papyrus looked mildly confused but thought nothing of it. "WELL HUMAN!? CARE TO TRY YOUR HAND AT THIS AMAZING PUZZLE!?" Papyrus was definitely excited for Rain to solve this, so, like any good friend would, he did. Only he made it look like he was having a hard time and when he nearly got hit, only to expertly, and flashily mind you, dodge it the last second. When he reach Papyrus he did the ta da pose and gave a slight huff to show that he was given a good workout from the puzzle. Papyrus ate it up nicely. "THAT WAS AMAZING HUMAN! YOU ARE QUITE GREAT!! BUT YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE THIS WITHOUT A SWEAT! I AM MORE THAN WILLING TO SHOW YOU HOW TO SOLVE IT QUICKER, AND EASIER!"

"Papyrus, you're too cool for me dude. I don't think I'll ever catch up to ya, but uh, if you're willing, it's be pretty great if you taught me all about puzzles. From solving to building." Sparkles. There are literal  sparkles around Papyrus' sockets.

"WOWWIE! YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Papyrus gave him the most excited smile he's ever seen.

"One hundred percent pal! You are, after all, the GREAT PAPYRUS! Only the Great Papyrus would be able to teach me something as great as this." Rain excitedly answered.

"WOWWIE! BUT OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU EVERYTHING THERE IS TO PUZZLE MAKING AND SOLVING!" Papyrus Nyeh heh heh heh away into the distance. Excitement buzzing through the air.

Rain turned to face Sans who gave an odd look. "That one had me all cracked up." his grin became slightly smug. "Gotta hurry and split before Papyrus comes back fussing bout me being a lazybones again." He said and walked off. The pinpricks of his eyes never revealed themselves.

"He knows." The familiar weight returned.

"I know. This... this is starting to become... painful." Rain muttered painfully.


	6. Welcome to Hell Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a deep thanks to Toby for makin this game. It's so much fun. I love it to little tiny pieces, anyway, enjoy!

"You're not exactly stable are you?" The weight returned.

Rain scoffed. "No, not exactly. Though, I'm pretty sure that's obvious from how my SOUL looked. That and you've looked through my memories. I'm not exactly, heh, 'stable'. Not that I care. Well... maybe I do now. Actually, no maybe about it. I want to change. I don't ever want to hurt these guys, or do anything to hurt them for that matter." Rain had a tender yet desperate expression stretched upon his face.

"What about humans though? Monsters may one day have humans as companions. What will you do then?" Gaster asked quizzically.

"I'll come to that when that time comes. As you might have guessed, I was never compelled to do the murders or killings I did. No thirst, no addiction, no held hands, nothing. I did it on my own. My own very knowledgeable choice. I was fully aware of my wrong doings, I just didn't care. I was bored. For the most part. So I did it. Simply to either satisfy my curiosity or to have fun. No more. No less." Rain explained emptily.

"Hmm... Well it seems you have something you need to do. I shall leave you to it and continue my endeavors of your mind. If you still have no stipulations against it?" Gaster questioned but it sounded more like a statement than anything.

"Nah. Go ahead. You got nothing else to do and quite frankly I have nothing to hide. Nor do I want to hide anything really. I'd rather them accept or reject me based on the truth. I hate lies. More than anything." Rain was almost growling at the end of his statement. Gaster 'nodded' then disappeared, the weight leaving Rains conscience. "Now to go battle Papyrus and become his pal." Rain's mood lightened upon think about being Papyrus's friend. The fluffy little skeleton was just way, way to good for this world.

_____________

Rain was walking through town dubbed Snowdin, and, despite the cold, a warm feeling began to spread throughout his soul. He walked in the first building he saw hoping the shop lady would be the same. His hope were rewarded. A tall purple bunny-like humanoid stood behind the cash register with a distant smile on her face. When Rain walked her ears twitched and she looked at him. "Afternoon dear. Don't see to many new faces here often. What brings you to this edge of the UNDERGROUND?"

'That's not the lines she used. Similar, but not them. Huh, really must be a different version universe. Concept is the same though. No fell, swap, error, ink, or anything else going on here. Just good ole' normal Undertale. Maybe slightly harder though.' Rain thought to himself. He shook his head and turned his attention to the lady. "I'm just exploring the area, hoping to make a few friends. Thought I'd stop by a shop to see if you had anything to eat. Little famished. Been walkin all day and I forgot breakfast."

She laughed a little and gestured to the shop. "We have Cinnamon Buns and Bisicles for food. If want a little extra warmth I got this rather large bandana for sell."

Rain checked to see if he had any gold. He did not. In all the excitement he forgot to pick up a single piece of gold the monsters dropped. "Um. the thing is... I... don't exactly have any money. Heh heh." Rain gave her an anxious smile.

She smiled warmly at him. "It's no problem. Since you're new around here and you look like you've been through a lot, I'll give ya one on the house." She went over to the Cinnamon Buns, wrapped one up neatly, walked back and handed it to him.

He gave her one of his brightest smiles ever and thanked her graciously. She, in return, asked that next time he came to spend twice as much as he would have. Jokingly of course, but he agreed wholeheartedly. To her surprise. He thanked her again, said his goodbyes, and walked out of the store. "Monsters are the most generous, wonderful creatures ever to exist." Rain mumbled to no one in particular.

"Yo dude! You're new huh?! What kind of monster are you?" A yellow armless monster child walked up to him. Of course, not after first falling on his face and quickly getting up.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rain asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course dude! In fact I'm the best keeper of secrets ever! No one can keep a secret as good as me!" The kid beamed.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not actually a monster." Rain said bent low to whisper to the kid. His eyes wide about to ask a question but Rain quickly finished. "I'm actually a human." He gave the kid a wink. The kid was about to say something again but Rain playfully shushed him. "You can't tell anyone though. Not yet. Got it?" The kid nodded. "Awesome. Now, for being such an awesome secret hold, here. You can have this." Rain gave the kid his Cinnamon Bun, who in turn smiled so bright you could probably make lasers from it.

"Shanksh dude!" The kid said with the bun in his mouth.

Rain laughed. "No problem kid, but remember. No matter what, it's a secret. You can't tell anyone." Rain emphasized anyone. Kid nodded in full understanding. "Good, now run off and have fun. Oh, it's a secret for 3 weeks. If you wait 3 weeks without telling anyone I'll come back and give you something even better. You can also tell all your buddies you befriended a human before anyone else." Kid nodded in excitement and ran off. "Heh, good kid. Well, time to go face off with Papyrus..."

"HUMAN. LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUS BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." A restless pause. "NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN!!! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!

"Oh boy, let's go!" the world faded to black and white, however the white box Rain remembered from the game did not appear. Instead he had no restrictions, just his SOUL hovering in front of his chest. "Alright Papyrus. No holding back you hear?! I want you to go all out, because I'm going to go all out as well!" Rain shouted excitedly.

"AS YOU WISH HUMAN." Papyrus looked a little nervous but the look in Rain's eyes changed it to, well, a little thing called DETERMINATION.

It was Rain's move but he simply spared. Oddly enough, Papyrus didn't say anything instead, tons of bones appeared from the ground. White, orange, and blue bones in waves, walls and homing circles launched themselves at Rain's SOUL. Rain Completely dodged a white wall, ran through the orange wave, and held his ground when the blue homing bones approached. Before they hit, however, they quickly turned to orange and landed a perfect hit. "30/40 HP. Holy crap, Papyrus really isn't holding anything thing back. Way to go pal!" Rain knew what to expect now so he won't let the same mistake happen again.

Papyrus sent blue and orange bones flying at high speeds towards Rain, who ducked, jumped, or completely dodged them. Bones then began to circle around him in almost a dome like structure and began shooting out different color bones in rapid succession mercilessly. Rain kept dodging each by a hair margin by either twisting to the left or right slightly, ducking slightly or staying still on bones he knew weren't going to hit him. While still stuck in the dome with bones being shot at him, more bones started to strike from the ground. It surprised Rain but he still was capable of dodging them. Then the dome began to enclose on Rain leaving him no choice. He drew his katana and quickly sliced open a path for him to escape the bone cage quickly dashed out. He stopped a couple meters in front of Papyrus and sheathed his blade. A drop of sweat finally escaping his forehead.

"BEHOLD HUMAN! MY BLUE ATTACK!" Papyrus exclaimed... in his already exclaiming voice. An unavoidable wave of blue bones washed over Rain. Once they passed his SOUL turned to a brighter shade of blue. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! YOUR SOUL IS BLUE NOW! THAT IS MY ATTACK!" Rain felt the increase in weight and the lack of ability to jump as high and merely smiled at it. He was enjoying this. It was so much fun for him. He absolutely loved it. No tendency or urge to harm. No vile thoughts. Just pure, unadulterated fun. Like a child playing with their best friend. Even if his life was as stake, this was by far, the most he's ever felt alive or happy.

The bones became unrelenting. Hordes would come at once. Spikes, pikes, waves, nets, and extremely quick bones homed in on Rain, barely giving him any room to escape. He barely jumped over the spikes, squeezed through the pikes, hardly dodged the waves, narrowly avoided the nets, and had to resort to cutting the quick bones with his katana. At the end of it he was starting to sweat a lot more. "I AM IMPRESSED HUMAN! YOU MAY EVEN BE AS GREAT AS I! BUT DO NOT FRET! I SHALL NOW USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus lifted his hand and a giant bone monster rose from the ground behind him. It only came out to right above the hip bones, but honestly that was all it needed. It's pinky finger was the same size as Rain himself. "How the hell am I supposed to fight that?" Papyrus was sweating so he knew if he could beat this it would be over and he could finally call him friend. However, key word was if. Sure Rain was, by human standards, superhuman, however, he was still human. There's only so much a human can do.

"Damn. I need to draw them so early? No. No I won't. I'll only draw them if I have to kill. I refuse to kill. I will not EVER kill a monster, but this is still going to be soooo hard." the giant skeletal monster eerily made it's way to Rain by moving the ground itself apart. When it was in range it began throwing large bones the size of houses and in-between throws would try to either catch or smash Rain with it's hands. Rain had to use extremely quick motions to cut away the thrown bones to make them harmless and had to use his best reflexes to dodge the giant hands at the same time. The weight of the blue SOUL was starting take its tole on Rain causing him to start breathing harder, forcing him to grasp for more air.

Outlasting Papyrus's magic was no longer an option, instead he began dodging and slicing the hands of the giant eventually whittling the hands away to nothing but stubs. It was still able to throw giant bones still, making Rain's job all the more difficult. By the time Rain was able to whittle the arms to nothing but stubs the hairs on the back of his neck stood up causing him to look up from heaving. The giant was preparing a breath attack. Rain hoped with every fiber of his being that this was the last attack. Rain decided against blocking and as soon as the giant leaned to fire, Rain jumped from the intended trajectory and narrowly dodged the fast as light laser as it impacted the ground. It wasn't over. It began turning its head causing Rain to continue to run until it ran out. Rain couldn't keep running and eventually tripped. "Dagum rookie mistake!!!" Rain yelled as he flew through the air. The laser passed over him but did not last long enough to do any really damage. He was still left with 7/40 hp.

"WELL...!" He breathed in and out heavily. "IT'S CLEAR...YOU CAN'T! "Another huff. "DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!!! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN!! NOW'S THE CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!" Rain slowly and heavily got up and walked over to Papyrus. He stood eye to... well honestly chest but the saying is eye to eye, no matter. Rain hugged Papyrus. Much to the latter's shock. "Human... what are you doing?" Papyrus was thoroughly confused from Rain's action.

"This is what friends do right? It doesn't matter if you get into the royal guard. It doesn't matter if Undyne or anyone else for that matter is disappointed in you. You're my friend and you will always be my friend. No matter what anyone says. You're the coolest skeleton alive and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I... am I... can I be your friend too?" Rain spilled upon Papyrus, who in turn returned the hug.

"Wowwie human. I definitely accept you as my friend. Thank you human." Papyrus held the hug for a little while longer eventually breaking the embrace. "HUMAN, I ASSUME YOU WISH TO EXIT THE UNDERGROUND. WELL HAVE NO FEAR. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW HOW YOU CAN LEAVE!" He sounded excited.

"Actually, Papyrus. I was kind of hoping I'd be able to move in with you and your brother. I don't really want to leave the UNDERGROUND yet. I still have so many friends to make. I was kinda hoping I would be able to get you guys to see me as a brother one day. I don't want to leave before then. I'll stay here all my life if I have too." Rain explained.

"WELL HUMAN, I WILL TALK TO SANS ABOUT YOUR STAY! IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR MORE FRIEND I BELIEVE UNDYNE WOULD BE A PERFECT BEST FRIEND FOR YOU! IN THE MEANTIME, HOWEVER, THE INN IS A COMFORTABLE PLACE YOU CAN STAY IN! FOR A CHEAP PRICE AS WELL!" Rain smiled and thanked the skeleton. "WELL HUMAN, I MUST GO FIND MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER. HERE IS MY NUMBER, YOU MAY CALL ME AT ANYTIME FOR ANYTHING! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" With that Papyrus bounded away. Leaving Rain to his thoughts.

"heya kid. so you're just lookin for some friends huh? you want us to see you as our brother? you may have Paps fooled but uh... you ain't pulling the wool over my eyes." Sans walked up behind Rain.

"Hi Sans." Rain said with a genuine smile. "Papyrus calls me friend now! I'm.... I've never had a friend before... it feels... so warm and fuzzy inside." Rain placed a hand over his heart while looking Sans in the eyes... sockets.

"sure kid, but uh. You got some explaining to do." Sans gave Rain empty sockets, who in turn merely nodded. His smile never faltering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, just to inform the people reading this, from the 28th - 5th i won't be able to post any chapters. I'll try to keep a chapter pool going but, it's extremely unlikely so don't get your hopes up. after though I'll be back in business. Oh, i'm visiting me bro for his birthday. that's why.
> 
> Oh, I also think I have figured out who I want Rain's romantic interest to be. Though, honestly, I'm not so sure how I'm going to write romance. That stuff is way over my head. Heh, fully grown adult without a lick of sense in romance. go figure. NGAAAHHH! I'll try my hardest though. when the time comes. Heh, I think you'll find it fun!


	7. Rain Rain Go Away, Come and Again Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee
> 
>  
> 
> feel like this chapter was pretty bad in quality compared to the others. tell me what you think?

Sans had teleported Rain and himself to some location in the UNDERGROUND he's never seen before. It looks like it might be in Waterfall, but in the UNDERGROUND pretty much anything goes. "alright kid. first up, how do you know so much?" Straight to the point. Rain smiled.

"Right so, from my universe..."

"hold up, your universe?"

"Yeah, apparently Gaster said that this isn't the universe I'm from and..."

"did you say gaster? How the hell do you know him kid?" Sans was glaring, his pinpricks almost non-existent.

"He's... Ugh, shut up Gaster, it's my freakin head! Anyway, he's in my head currently."

Sans frowned. As much as his grin would allow the skeleton too. "Kid. Gaster's dead."

"Apparently not. Can I get to explaining why I'm here and know so much now?" Rain asked in 'peachy' tone.

"we'll be coming back to this."

"Naturally, anyway. Back in my universe this place." Rain gestured to everywhere. "The UNDERGROUND? Was a game that people could play. There were characters matching exactly like you, Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, and all the little dudes in-between." Sans' face soured further at the mention of Toriel's name. "Thing is though... It was a game where there was this save system setup. It wasn't a normal one by far though. Certain characters would remember events that have happened from a previous SAVE or RESET. You and Flowey being a couple. Now, me, personally, went through the game once, only once, and played it on the, what everyone was calling, true pacifist. Meaning, everything lived. You didn't gain a single EXP. But there were others who... well... they did the opposite." Sans' eyes were voids now. An eerie electric air started to form.

"So the people in your universe... killed us? Over, and over and over huh? You watched that?"

Rain looked away shamefully. "I... did. I watched as they killed every monster in the UNDERGROUND. Though for us, it was JUST a game. That's how a lot of people saw it. Just a game. I felt sick after watching a full run though. I couldn't do it again. But I did research after. On both sides of the spectrum, so I know quite a bit about this place." Rain started to smile. "Oh, like, if you start to hum with Shyren she'll hum back with you and if you keep going at it you'll practically be making a... I don't exactly know the word for it... I think... concert? I think it was concert that was said. Sans... do you know what a concert is?"

Sans looked taken back at the question. Did the human really just ask that? "it's a musical show of sorts, wait. how old are you kid?"

"Umm... 21 I think. I kind lost track after my 12th birthday. I figured no one was going to live long enough to celebrate it ever, so I never cared as a child. Don't even remember it now." Sans looked to ask more questions be he let Rain continue. "Anyway, yeah! It was sooo much fun! I had a save before the encounter and I reloaded at least six times just to listen to her sing and have fun singing with her. Even if it was in game. Sorry, got off track. Thing is, I pretty much know all the lines for every character in the game! Though, coming here. It's definitely different from the game. Sure some lines are the same, but the puzzles are harder, and the fights are longer. Hell, Papyrus never used his special attack in the game. Never in a million years would I think a giant bone monster was it." Sans eyes widened and darkened even further.

"You. Lived through his special attack?"

"HA! Hardly. The guy is tough as nails. His attacks threw me for a loop. Nearly got beat I did. Was not expecting that laser, almost fried my a... behind." Sans gave rain a funny look. "So I might curse from time to time when I'm excited, but I really hate the language. It's unsettling." The look continued. "Anyway. This is a bit different universe than the game, but its concept is the same. Except, now, it seems, I'm a factor in their run."

"alright kid, now you'll tell me about Gaster."

"Well all I know is that one day I woke up with a 'weight'" Rain air quoted. "in my head and suddenly there was a voice. Not my own. I never developed split personality disorder, I accepted everything that I've done and faced it all head strong. Never needed an escape or coping mechanism Anyway, the voice introduced themselves as W.D. Gaster saying that he was working on an experiment and it transferred his mind into mine... somehow..."

He mumbled a little something before turning his attention to the weapons attached to Rain's back. "so, pal, what's with those?" he stretched the 'pal'.

Rain gulped. He knew this was going to be a question, still didn't make it any easier on him. "Um... they're... for my job?"

Sans began to have a certain smirk that would drive someone into a corner. "oh? what kind of job would that be?"

Rain sighed. Might as well tell him. "Fine. Alright. I give. Just... please don't... abandon me..."

"If you know us so well, you know I don't like makin promises." Rain nodded.

"Alright. I know. Well, back in my universe... I was a murderer. A killer for hire. An ex-slave to an organization that would kill for sport, or those who 'got in the way'. I killed so many people Sans." Rain's eyes began to gloss over. To his own surprise. "I've murdered so many people. The funny thing is? I don't feel pain, or loss, or guilt for what I did. I'll be honest with ya Sans. I _enjoyed_ it. One point in my life I killed for sport. For fun. Because I was bored. I killed people who 'raised me'. The very organization I was practically born in. There were a few times I killed families to see how they'd react to their loved ones dying. Heh, it was so _amusing_ to watch them stare in disbelief. Like they weren't actually dead, they just happened to have very baggy clothing and a ketchup bottle in there." Rain whispered. "Never ever touched a kid though. Couldn't do it."

He returned to his normal voice. "You want to know the kicker though? I never cried till I fell here. I cried when Toriel gave me a hug. I cried when a Whimsun tried cheering me on. I cried... because... this... I will never... ever deserve any of this... I will never be able to have something I've always longed for. I've taken the lives of so many, not even **Hell** wants me. I don't belong anywhere Sans..." The tears could creat a puddle at this point. "I'll be able to like, or love... but... it'll get pulled right from under me. I know it will. I've decided to let Fate handle my life and now that it has..." Rain couldn't continue. He fell to his knees, arms limp, face up, as more tears cascaded down his face. After a while Rain began to recover enough to continue. "Sans... Monsters are too good. They're too kind. I don't... nor ever will deserve any of this. Sans... Will... will I ever be able to redeem myself? Is it possible? Can I change? Can I actually live? Is there a place that I will be able to call home one day? Is there?" Rain looked down, in the direction of Sans' slippers.

After a long while of silence, "How many kid."

"Please... please don't make me answer that." Rain looked up with a scared look in his eyes.

"How many." Sans' voids darkened.

"Sans, please... I'm begging you..." More tears.

"Kid."

"26,158!!! You happy?! I've killed, twenty six thousand... one hundred... fifty eight..." Rain cried more. As if he was crying for every life he took.

Sans flinched at the number. 'this kid took that many lives? the kid bawlin their eyes out in front of me did?' "So why you crying kid? If you never felt remorse then, why you crying now?"

"I... don't know." Rain shook his head and repeated those same words over and over. "Maybe because I'm just broken. I don't know. Maybe it's because I want to change but know I can't. Sans... **I don't know**..."

Sans looked at Rain. 'Right now, he doesn't see the mass murderer in his story. He looked like an innocent child who just lost their mother and father. Maybe that's all the kid was missing.' He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to get anymore answers so he waited for Rain to calm down and recover.

"Sans... I don't know what to do anymore. Originally I wanted to make friend with all the UNDERGROUND... but... I don't think I deserve that. I don't think I'll be able too. What... what do I do Sans?" Rain looked up to Sans with a pleading gaze.

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "dunno kid. that's for you to find out." Rain looked dejected but accepted the answer for what it was. Sans grabbed his shoulder and they were brought back to the area where Rain and Papyrus fought. Before Sans could leave, Rain grabbed his wrist.

"Sans. I... can even the worse of people change?"

Sans stared down Rain in silence before answering, "dunno kid." and left.

"I've got too... I've got to change. I will change. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton..." He sighed a little warmly. "Muffet... and Asgore. I'm going to practice. I'll use both blades, and I... **won't kill anyone.** " Rain found it. He found what he was going to do, and he was determined to see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting you all know, I do not know all the lines in the game. heck, I probably only know about 20%. I've only done true pacifist routes. Once I finish this 3rd one... I think I'll put it down. As much as I love the game... I feel emotionally hurt after completing it. Don't think I can take anymore than three. Also I did watch a geno run... I cried. A lot. My heart broke so many times it's amazing it's still there. So yeah, watched that only once. Evil geno sins... ew. no. no. No. ew ew ew.
> 
> also, I'm squirming with anticipation and sins with this. This guy is going to be so much harder to portray after this. So is getting Sans' character down after this interaction. I have a hard time putting myself in Sans', Muffet's, and Mettaton's character. So uh, bare with me yeah? Thanks for reading!!


	8. This is a Resident of... -IT'S SO CUTE!!- Sigh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the author is crying tears or cringe and despair.

"Rain. I've uncovered some information you might want." Gaster returned.

"Hm~.. What might that be?"

"Well, your birthday happens to be May 21st. It seems to be arriving in a week."

"A week huh? That's nice~." Rain started to hum trying to distract himself.

"I've also discovered something else. You're not 21 but 23. There was a two year gap in your memory that went unaccounted for. All it is is complete darkness. It's odd Rain. Anyway, I am finished with delving into your memories. You've killed a lot of people Rain. Too many for a single person. I have a question though."

"Shoot."

"Why did you stop using, 'guns'? It would seem that in your universe, guns were extremely effective. Yet the last couple of years, you switched to 'blades'. Why is that?"

Rain grimaced a little then sighed. "Well, to be honest... Using guns, explosives, and traps were far to easy. I was getting bored. I wanted to challenge myself. Sooo I learned how to use a blade. With it I figured out how to deflect bullets. Well, some anyway. A human can only swing his blade so fast. I'm not able to deflect snipers or anything heavier. I got into gunfights, with swords. I used the dual blades when I just wanted to go on a killing spree. Double edged blades are... fun... they were fun... I don't think I'll be doing that anymore though..."

Gaster hummed at the response. "Interesting. Well, Rain, would you like to finally conduct the experiment now?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. I need you to go to Waterfall past Sans' station."

"The gray door? But isn't that near the crystallized cheese?"

"Rain, your world's knowledge of the door is limited. It doesn't merely exist near the cheese resides **. . . "** Rain shrugged and started walking to Waterfall. Eyes red and puffy from all the crying. Emotions shot. He merely trudged along, despite his newfound determination, but he was recovering. A new emotion starting to bud inside his heart.

 

 

When he reached Sans' station a yellow monster child approached him. "Yo dude! Didn't think I'd see you here! Are you here to see her too? Undyne is so cool!"

Rain smiled and rubbed the kid's head affectionately. "Hey friend, you do know it's dangerous to travel alone right? You could trip and fall into a river or lake or off a cliff. Don't need you getting hurt now do we?"

The monster kid's smile faltered a bit but he beamed as soon as it did. "It's cool though! You're gonna be with me right? I'll be fine, but uh, don't tell my parents, please?"

"Heh, no problem kid. Your secret's safe with me." Rain smiled and continued walking. Sans wasn't at his station.

'You should lose the kid. He'll only make things complicated.'

'No. I can take care of him. There's not a monster in the UNDERGROUND I can't handle...... well... that was true in my universe anyway. It... might be smart but I told the kid I'd stay with him and I'm not going back on my word."

'Astute on the small aspects. Very well. He's your responsibility.'

When Rain walked past the station a slight feeling of vertigo overwhelmed him. 'Sorry, I had to alter the dimension we were in in order to reveal this area.' There was a long path branching forward and near the end of it was a dark gray door. It was more along the color of black but one could tell it was still gray. 'This should lead to my... current location. Do be careful, the creatures that live in this plane of existence are like nothing you've ever seen. Some of the religions in your world would call them gods.'

'Whoa, that's so cool.' Rain said as he approached the door. He could hear the churning of multiple creatures about the area, but never once laid eyes on any as he reached the door. Rain prepared himself for what might be awaiting on the other side and opened the door quickly, but gently. He was greeted with a gray room devoid of any color, emotion, or life save for a black pillar in the center of the room. The weight in Rain's mind removed itself leaving a slight emptiness and sadness from Rain. He was soon, however, greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Ahh, Rain. It's so good to finally meet you in person. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am W. D. Gaster, former royal scientist of monster kind." The black pillar stuck out a hand for Rain to shake. Rain took it readily with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, G. I'm Rain... just, Rain." After introductions Rain stepped back and studied Gaster. At least 7 feet tall, cracks on both eye sockets, one leading up, the other down. His skeletal hands had holes in them and his fingers were oddly long. His cloak, upon closer inspection, is covering a suit that would be worn to some formal meeting or for the 'sophisticated' type. From his angle it looked pretty cool. Though the cloak itself looked like it was a living thing, swirling and moving without command.

 "And this," Gaster gestured towards everything and nothing, "is the void. From your memories I can answer many questions. First and foremost, yes, I did in fact build the CORE. No I did not fall into it. No, I'm not trapped in the void, I just... abide my time in here while conducting a multitude of experiments. Yes, the void exists yet doesn't. I've discovered many things from this place." Gaster raised a hand and a skeletal creature popped into existence on his hand. "The most interesting would be the residents. Despite what your 'theorists' think, this place does in fact have creatures that reside in it. Creatures that can surpass even the ones in the Crossroad."

"Sweeet. Can I have one?" Rain asked with stars in his eyes.

"Wait... what?" Gaster, despite being... Gaster, had a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, you see, it's... uh..." Rain took in a huge breath, "It'ssocuteandIjustthoughtitwouldbeagoodideatohaveonebecauseofhowcuteitwasandIreallywantedonebecauseit'scuteandIreallylikecutethingsandIreallyreallyREALLYwantone... please?" Rain had galaxies in his eyes.

"Because it's cute?"

"YES!" Universe.

"Well, that will be up to the residents of the void to decide whether or not they will join you. This creatures are very, choosy. The ones I have range from those that were willing, and those that were not."

"Yes, yes, that's all fine and dandy. Now, how do I get a cute one?" Multiverses.

"Yo..." Gaster sighed. "You're really hung up on the 'cute' ones aren't you? Well, you merely have to either wait or, traverse the void."

"Awesome! Later G!" Rain said and took off. Leaving the monster kid next to Gaster.

"Dude! You were the previous royal scientist? That's so cool! Almost as cool as Undyne!" Gaster sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so. so. SO sorry that this chapter was crap. I literally had to just post and move on before the wall could sneak up on me. Ugh. Well, I'm semi back. Been working on this measly chapter for at least a week now. A lot is going on right now. My Aunt, closest aunt mind you, passed and the funeral is being held Wednesday. That's why if another chapter doesn't come out for a while this will be the reason. Oh, and I didn't tell yall for sympathy, I told you so you'd know why it's taking/took so long for chapters to be released. So, please, don't say "I'm sorry for your loss" because I'll quip right back "Did you actively kill her? No? Then ya got nothin to be sorry for." Thanks for the sentiment, though. Ew. Depressing stuff... ew ew ew ew, get it off. Ew. Meh, until next chapter!


	9. Rain Finds a Cute Thing. Sans When Were You a Detective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. I'll be able to get at least two chapters a week, but more than that might not happen? Main cause I'm still recovering from my Aunt's death... and her psycho ex. Aaanyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Sans was in his room tapping a finger away on his desk. He was confused. The kid opened up to him and confessed his sins. Humans don't just confess. They always left something out or told lies in order to get what they want. He was still waiting the day the kid decided to give the punchline to this cruel joke he seems to be playing. Sans does not find it  _humerus_ in the slightest. He gave a heavy sigh and finally stood up. He decided he'd just keep a close eye-socket on him for now before he decides anything.

Aside from the mass murder the kid committed, he seems like, well, a kid. His mentality when dealing with certain situations is completely childish. Almost as if his heart was frozen in time since he was five. Sure he understood crimes and death completely well. Far better than any person could ever, or should, but everything else... nothing. If the kid isn't forced into something, they're full of love... and not the acronym. Speaking of, that brought another thing to his attention.

The kid's LV is abnormal. LV only decreases if you show MERCY and compassion. It rises when you kill mercilessly. The amount he's killed he should be, at the minimum, LV 60. Normally that'd put them at 300 HP, 200 ATK and 80 DEF, but only 40 HP? 120 ATKP? 1 DEF? The hell has happened to this kid to break him so much? Sure he retained most of his ATK but everything else is far to low. And LV 10? Cracks in the SOUL won't effect the LV. It never has in the past so why should it now? This kid is to full of mysteries, and Sans was determined to solve them all.

His first mystery would be the P. ATK never had a P at the end of it before, so what makes it special? His soul is Integrity so P can't stang for Patient, not that that would make any sense. Kid, what are you hiding?

While Sans was in thought he bumped into someone. "'scuse me" Sans started but when he noticed the monster his eyes dimmed to almost none existence.

"It won't be long now. He'll return soon, and everything will be as it should be." The grey monster spoke monotonously.

"right." Not good. He may have accomplished many good things, but by all means he is  **not** good. Not in the slightest. "didn't the kid say he had gaster in his head? wait... oh no. kid i hope you're not doing what i think you're doing!" Sans shouted to no one and vanished.

 

 

Rain was walking through the void endlessly, tirelessly, and full of excitement. The search for a cute void creature continued and he was filled with something foreign to him, Determination. After a desolate while Rain felt a little tug in his gut. He knew what it was. His instincts were telling him something dangerous is coming. He prepared himself for whatever was coming. Suddenly without warning, or any motion to give away, a creature appeared in front of him in mid lunge. Rain had only a split second to react and dodge before the creature took his head off. It disappeared immediately when is missed.

Rain's gut pulled him to the left and so he quickly dodged to the left narrowly avoiding another lunge to his neck. The creature was getting smarter and faster, making it impossible for Rain to react in time when he catches sight of it. Right now only instinct is keeping him alive. Rain immediately dropped but lost some hair from the newest attack from the creature. Rain's heart was starting to accelerate at this point. Adrenalin kicking in. The next lunge came faster, but with the Adrenalin he was able to react and dodge.

Rain couldn't keep dodging he  **had** to counter or he was going to die. When the creature came around again Rain used every ounce of his training in one moment. He was able to finally get a solid visual on the creature. It was reptilian, sort of. It looked similar to a salamander only it was skeletal and pure white, it also had a purple glow to it. The glow, upon further inspection, was actually magic taking on the shape of muscle. The bones for its hands were extremely sharp, it looked sharper than razors. It had an average length tail that acted as a rudder of sorts. Heh, This guy is  _sailing_ through the air. Not a good time to be making sea puns. Rain had one shot, he reached for the torso of the creature.

Naturally he too was going at a slower pace, so at the rate he went, the creature escaped and disappeared once again. Rain fell to his knees breathing heavily. Despite his ungodly amount of stamina, speeding up his reaction time like that took immense strain on his body. Rain felt the tug but this time only sat there. He knew he couldn't keep dodging and he was only going to get slower from here on out. He resided himself at the creature's MERCY. And it did just that.

Oddly enough the creature never attacked again, instead it approached him with curious eyes... sockets.... curious eye sockets. Rain hummed a hum of adoration at how uncannily similar it was of Sans. Rain had to suppress the urge to quickly grab hold and cuddle the adorable creature. It was small, comparatively to humans, but giant compared to other salamanders. It was about the length of his forearm and half a foot to a foot and a half tall depending on how it stood. Rain mentally berated himself and instead spoke up. "Hey little guy. Um, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for not, you know, killing me and stuff." Rain smiled. "My name is Rain! I was wondering around here in search for a friend. I got a bit lost though and somehow I ended up here... though here looks exactly the same as from where I took off... nevertheless, here is where I've come to be." The creature looked like it understood every word spoken, in fact it looked rather eager at the word  _friend_. It took a couple steps towards Rain, who in turn merely sat there watching.

"I was also... kind of hoping the friend would be cute or adorable..." Rain said slightly nervously. Rain had always grown with an iron clad rule. Always tell the truth, no matter the intentions of someone else, do not EVER tell a lie. Now, that did not mean he never left out bits of the truth or stretched it a little bit, but he never once lied, nor had he any intentions on doing so. The creature looked slightly agitated at that statement but Rain finished quickly. "Um... and... well... you are pretty adorable... I know it's a weird way to start a friendship but..... you'resoadorableandIwouldreallylikeitifwecouldbereallygoodfriends!" Rain spat out quickly and nervously. The creature stared at Rain for an agonizing moment before finally jumping and landing on Rain's head, quickly curling into a ball and making a content, joyful sounding purr. Odd that a reptile was purring. Rain was smiling from ear to ear, ecstatic that the creature accepted his friendship. He wanted so dearly to show his mom. A quick wave of depression hit him but he instantly recovered. He would meet her soon enough, and when they got to the surface, he'll be a good kid. He'll listen to what she has to say and respect her decisions. Like a proper child should... though he might act a little mischievous from time to time because let's face it, what kid hasn't?

He slowly got up, so as to not bother the curled up reptile on his head, and began walking in a random direction. This place obscures any sense of direction. After a few moments of walking Rain suddenly remembered something. "I totally need to give you a name don't I?" The creature gave a short rumbling sound as if to indicate mild indifference. "Well I can't just call you creature now can I?" It gave off a mild sigh... odd how it could sigh. "I was thinking how about Lizzie? Or Liz? Short for Elizabeth. You really look like an Elizabeth." The response was a soft, yet ecstatic purr, indicating it very much enjoyed the name. "Cool! Elizabeth it is then. I'll call you Liz though from time to time because it is quite the lengthy name. Is that fine?" Elizabeth purred its approval. "You know, despite looking reptilian, you sure do act like a feline. What with the purring and whatnot." Elizabeth growled at his comparison. "Sorry sorry, you're totally an awesome, adorable, void skeletile, because who needs felines anyway? Right?" Elizabeth purred excitedly in agreement. Rain giggled and continued walking.

 

 

"Interesting. Well if he is able to make it out of the void then this will prove my theory. Humans would no longer be a threat." Laughter. Dark, sinister... evil laughter. "Well, human, lead the way. Your path is the road of death. Enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Liz is not the love interest. Though, that would be... interesting... Anyway, I made Liz for a... well you'll find out soon enough. Sides, who likes spoilers anyway? The story has now, officially, commenced. Everything from here on out is going to get... interesting. Maybe... or it could just get super fluffy, cuz who doesn't love fluff? Maybe both... meh, just find out when I do I guess. Have a nice day and ta ta for now!


	10. Out of the Void Into a Very Pointy Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain doesn't run. He faces the danger head on.
> 
> And I think Ima start doing chapter summaries. Is that a thing people want? Summaries? Or should I just keep it as is without em?

"Kid. What are you doing here?" Rain jumped away from the voice a few feet hand on his katana, that is, until he recognized the voice and stood straight with a happy gleam.

"Hey Sans! Gaster said that I could meet him if I entered the door, and I did! He was tall! Really tall. Taller than Papyrus! Anyway, as to here specifically... I... well I'm lost to tell the truth. The sense of direction in this place is so weird. If you want, you can literally just go up. Gravity doesn't exist... it's weird and I'm still getting use to it. Did you miss me?" Rain explained innocently.

"Kid, I can't tell you how much you've messed up." Sans sighed. "well doesn't matter anyway. let's get you outa' here kid." Sans grabbed Rain's shoulder and teleported him out of the void. "this kid will be the death of me." Sans said to no one and teleported himself back home.

 

 

Rain landed roughly on his butt and released a grunting noise. He slowly stood up and checked his surroundings. 'Waterfall. By the looks of it, near the first encounter of Undyne. Undyne... I wonder what her fight will be like. Papyrus was insane, will Undyne's be worse?' Rain thought to himself. Suddenly Rain began to panic. "Liz?" Rain shouted. "You there Liz?" When no response came Rain started in a full out panic attack. "Elizabeth where are you?" Rain shouted at the top of his lungs. A groggy purr came from atop his head instantly calming Rain. He quickly picked up Elizabeth and hugged her close. "You scared me. I thought you were left behind in that place. I know it was your home... but... I really didn't want to lose you already." Elizabeth hummed apologetically and snuggled in close to Rain's chest. "Can I just... carry you for a while? It would help me relax a lot better if I know you're safe." She bobbed her head in a way of saying 'yes'. "Thanks." A warm smile enveloped Rain's face and he continued walking.

After passing the first encounter place and walking near the second a spear found itself lodged in front of Rain. He knew who it was. He looked to his left and saw a heavily armored Undyne, with her helmet on, with a few hundred spears prepared for assault. Rain smiled excitedly and placed Elizabeth on the ground. "Find a place to stay safe in. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Rain then prepared himself for the oncoming fight. Surprisingly, Undyne said nothing as he let the skeletile scurry off to a safe spot and proceed to prepare himself.

The moment he was ready hundreds of spears found themselves suddenly very attracted to Rain and raced to see who could reach him first. Rain reciprocated by grabbing one spear and tossing it into the next closest one. The third spear he grabbed and began to deflect the rest of the spears with ease. They weren't going that fast really. An average human would have a serious problem but this was nothing to Rain. Undyne scoffed and prepared another onslaught. This time The spears came much faster and far more accurate. Rain grabbed one while dodging another, throwing the spear into the closest one mid dodge. When he landed he jumped over a few spears aimed to demobilize him, and in the process grabbed two more spears. He deflected the rest of the oncoming spears with said two.

Undyne became impressed, albeit slightly annoyed, with his skills. She then pulled out his SOUL and turned it green. She wondered how the human would react to this.

Rain slightly knew what to expect but not being able to move his physical body even a millimeter was not it. He could only move his cracked SOUL. More spears came in every direction and as they approached the ones he faced dispersed while the ones behind damaged him. "Dang. Two hits in and I'm already at half health. These guys aren't pulling any punches." Now that Rain understood the attack pattern he was prepared to face the new wave of spears zipping their way to his SOUL. He blocked each spear flawlessly and did a mental cheer. Undyne, further impressed by the speed he was able to learn, prepared a new attack.

She launched more spears at him. As usual Rain faced the spears head on and they began to disperse. Little warning was given when his SOUL returned to blue and he regain mobility, losing the shield, while the spears were still assaulting. Another hit on his SOUL leaving him with only 10 HP. He quickly dodged the rest only to be trapped in spot again. He had little time to block the oncoming, endless spears. Just as he was about to block another spear, his SOUL reverted again forcing him to dodge. The last spear hit the ground where he previously stood. Rain stood, panting. He damaged his foot dodging that last attack and using his SOUL to defend or attack seriously drained him of his energy. SOUL combat was a lot more difficult to handle than normal combat. Rain understood this now.

Undyne was respectfully angered. The rotten human was an amazing warrior, however, her constant lack of being able to finish the human off, especially with a SOUL as weak as his, was severely ticking her off. She wanted this human dead, and she wanted him dead **now**. Despite better judgement she decided to use her special attack. She readied at least a few thousand spears, all aimed at Rain. What Rain wasn't aware of, was the ones underground.

She launched all the spears at Rain. He started to dodged them with a new strained effort but still managed to dodge without a scratch. She began to changed his SOUL at random intervals in hopes to catch him off guard. He grabbed another spear and tossed it her direction forcing her to block, losing enough focus for Rain to escape a situation he otherwise wouldn't be able too. She raged. While in mid dodge she would produce spears from the ground in hopes to catch him mid air. He was able to maneuver his body awkwardly enough to barely dodge each time. Each time, however, got closer and closer to hitting home.

The spears were relentless. Rain could feel himself slipping. He was nearing the end of his stamina and soon enough he'll be a new meal item. Human kebob. Rain caught one more spear and threw it into the final spear marking him for dinner. He knew he shouldn't but he relaxed. He couldn't move anyway, even if he wanted too. He expected something like another spear to come flying towards him while he was resting, but he didn't expect Elizabeth to catch it between her jaws. Rain smiled. It wasn't his imagination, Elizabeth really did see Rain as a friend. She snapped the spear in half and faced Undyne with a growl.

Undyne was taken aback. Another monster, albeit another strange type, was defending the human. She was a hunter of evil. A guardsmen for good. She couldn't hurt her own kind to get to the human. As she watched the human pick up the monster she prepared to use what ever remained of her stamina to finish them off should they hurt them. Instead the human gave the monster a loving hug. This threw her for a loop. Sure previous humans were sometimes nice, but they _never_ touched a monster willingly, let alone hug them. Another thing dawned on her. The human not once **attacked** her. They threw a spear only to _distract_ her, not with the intent to kill. The whole time they dodged and blocked. Didn't even reach for the weapons on their back. The intent to kill never once crossed their mind. Just like another certain someone she knew. She also started thinking. What would have happened if he did use his weapons. A small unusual shudder ran across her entire being.

Despite her pride, she approached the human, earning a threatening growl from the monster. She removed her helmet to reveal the one eyed, fish faced, ear finned, sharp tooth head that is Undyne. "Human. What is your name?" She demanded. To tell the truth she couldn't fight anymore. The special attack is meant to be used last because it drains all stamina and magic, but she wasn't about to allow the human to see weakness in her.

"Rain!" The human said with a smile. They were rather excited to reveal their name. "I'm Rain! And this is Elizabeth! She's my little buddy! Look!" Rain removed one of his arms so Undyne could get a better look.

She gave a strained smile and continued. "Hum... Rain, do you know what your SOUL is? Do you know the importance it is for me to strike you down right now and take it?"

Rain's look turned melancholic. "Yeah. I do. You need it to break the barrier. I don't think mine will help though." Rain pulled his SOUL out.

'How the hell is a human able to pull their own SOUL out?!' Undyne thought erratically. "Why's that?" She said with a stern expression.

"I don't think it'll be able to handle any strain. Each FIGHT I've entered I can feel my SOUL trying to pull itself apart. If given the chance... I think it would break... rather easily." Rain looked... apologetically. Sad for the fact he couldn't help. Not for the fact that monster wanted him dead, but the fact he couldn't help them. Undyne did not fail to notice this sentiment.

"Cracks in the SOUL won't effect the power given, or taken, from it." Undyne informed.

"Yeah... probably in this universe. I'm not from this one though. So... the risk isn't worth it. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up just to crush them because my SOUL shattered before it could be used." A few things in that sentence didn't quite click with Undyne but she understood what he said.

"I can take you to Asgore. He might know what to do." Undyne offered. She began wondering how this conversation turned into the human talking about willingly giving their SOUL up to free monsters.

"I'd rather not. Despite my concerns, I still want to live." Of course. It's always the same. "I don't want to make Papyrus sad. I also want to meet so many more monsters and make friends with them." Is this human really playing the goody-two-shoes shtick? "I never had friend you see, and monsters are so awesome! Take Papyrus for instance. The dude is the ultimate cinnamon roll and an amazing puzzle master. His spaghetti is awesome, and..."

"Wait what?" Undyne thought she heard him wrong.

"His spaghetti is awesome?" She didn't hear him wrong. The human actually enjoyed Papyrus's SOUL sickening spaghetti wholeheartedly.

"Are you... okay? You're not sick or anything are you? You are aware his cooking is... well honestly it sucks. A lot. It's inedible." Undyne asked.

"Yeah? Well you guys can say it sucks all you want, it tastes great to me. So..." Rain stuck his tongue out and blew. "Pbbth. More for me." He humphed and looked away... childishly.

"Well you can have all of it. Even mine..."

"AWESOME!" Rain beamed.

Undyne couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you human?! You walk in here, prancing around stating you want to be 'friends' with everyone. Spouting out how 'good' Papyrus's crap spaghetti is. You coddle this monster like it was your own sibling. What? You trying to warm up to everyone so you could kill them easily? You trying to get everyone's hopes and dreams up so you can sadistically watch as they crumble to dust?! What are you playing at human?!" Undyne shouted, unable to put up the facade any longer.

Silence. When Undyne took a good look, she could see the human on the verge of tears. "I... just want a family..." Rain said, almost inaudibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. The chapters are getting longer each time. I really do not mean to do that. I just try to fit everything in that is related to that specific chapter right there and then. It just so happens to keep getting longer and longer. Curse you my brain! Curse you! Anyway... this is angst isn't it? I should do a fluffy one soon huh? I'm thinking within the next three chapters there will be at least one with nothing but fluff. No cliff, just fluffy goodness. Liz is a badass by the way. catching a friggon spear in her mouth like that. Jeez girl, what you been doing all this time? until next time!


	11. When it Rains it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain spills everything.

Undyne stared at Rain for the longest time upon hearing the humans confession. She didn't know what to make of it. She knew humans were good at lying. Good at holding secrets, but this one looked so... wrong. The depth of his despair is not something that could be faked. She grunted out a sigh. "Right. Don't we all. Look, Rain, uh, go live with the skeletons for now. They're pretty laid back and most likely would be able to give you a home. Especially that ridiculous Papyrus. I'll just report nothing as usual." She grew dark, a shadow overcast her figure. " **Don't make me regret it.** "

Rain's atmosphere of gloom weakened when she said that, but still remained when he answered. "Y-yes ma'am." Rain answered with a look like he was scolded by a mother. Rain got up, along with Elizabeth, and started to head in the direction of Snowdin. He thought that maybe it was a good time to take a break. Actually get close to some people. Start making the family he dreamed of. Maybe, with time, the brothers would include him in their family. He always wanted an older brother. Someone to look up too.

Undyne watched as the human disappeared from sight and released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She felt it. The power that human held. The amount of damage they could cause should they point their blades towards monsters. The thing she didn't get though, why the hell were they so childish? It's like they never grew up. How could such polar opposites exist in one body? She didn't bother finding an answer. All that detective, genius stuff was best left to Alphys or Sans, believe it or not. She'd keep a very close eye on the human for now. Every one of their actions will not go unnoticed. They will be judged for every misconceived breath. All those thoughts, she turned and went to give her report and finish her patrol.

 

Rain reached the brothers house in a rather short manner of time but hesitated when he went to knock on the door. Would they be able to accept you? If he was to stay here he would need to tell them everything, and he meant _everything_. They deserved to know. He didn't want them to house someone as dark as he without them knowing. Sans knows most of it, but he doesn't know what caused the cracks. He'll have to tell them. To be honest though, he could only recall one event that would cause his SOUL to crack.

While he stood there motionless in the position to knock, Papyrus felt a presence outside and opened the door. "HUMAN! YOU HAVE RETURNED! AND SO SOON! I HAD THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MEET WITH THE KING?" Ever the energetic Papyrus. Rain noticed the room to Sans' door was slightly ajar.

"Well... I was wondering... if... maybe I could stay here for a while. I'm not really in a hurry to meet him so I thought I could live with you guys. If that's... cool..... with you..." Rain said nervously.

"OF COURSE IT IS HUMAN! OH. WAIT. LET ME TALK WITH SANS AS WELL. HE LIVES HERE TOO AND IT WOULD BE RUDE OF ME TO ACCEPT SOMEONE TO LIVE HERE WITHOUT HIS CONSENT!" Papyrus explained and stormed off to Sans' room. Loud thunderous booms could be heard from him knocking on his brother's door. "SANS! COME OUT OF THERE NOW! WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT TOPIC TO DISCUSS!"

Sans, very lazily, came out of his room, never once allowing anything to be revealed inside. "what's up bro?"

"SANS!" Papyrus stood in thought for a second and spoke in an abnormally low voice. "Brother, my friend, the human, has requested to reside with us. He was saying that he would very much enjoy living with us and wanted our consent to allowing him to stay here. I told him I would first talk with you, because you live here as well."

"i don't know bro. you think he could handle all of your greatness all of the time?" Sans asked a little mischievously.

"YES BROTHER I THINK THE HUMAN CAN VERY MUCH HANDLE MY GREATNESS. HE TOO IS A VERY GREAT HUMAN. OF COURSE, HE IS NOT AS GREAT AS I!!!" Papyrus exclaims.

"well as long as he can get a job and carry his own weight, i don't mind." Sans said going back to his room.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT HUMAN?! SANS HAS AGREED TO ALLOW YOU TO RESIDE WITH US! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Papyrus shouted as he rushed towards Rain swallowing him up in a hug.

"Yes that's great Paps. There's uh something I need to tell you guys before you really allow me to stay." Rain spoke solemnly.

Papyrus picked up on the sudden change in attitude from and gently placed him down. He talked in a soothing calm voice. "I'll go get my brother. Go wait on the couch." Rain nodded and complied. Shortly after Papyrus was down with Sans right behind him.

"so what is it you wanted to tell us pal?" Sans asked.

"So, Sans, you already know most of what I'm going to say so you really don't need to listen to the first part. It's after that you'll need to." Sans nodded and closed his eyes. "Um, Papyrus... I'm not exactly the greatest human around. Actually.... in all honesty... I'm probably the worse." Papyrus didn't say anything and allowed Rain to continue. Rain told Papyrus everything he told Sans. The murders, the killings, the reasons behind them all. He told him everything. The amount of people he killed. How he held no regret or guilt from doing it then. "That's pretty much the first part." As if on queue, Sans' eyes opened up. "This......" Rain grew extremely quiet. "The next part is rather.... rough..."

Sans gestured for him to continue. "Around 5 years ago, I met a family. They were nice. They accepted me, even after seeing all the things I've done over the news. They said I just needed someone to cherish. They weren't afraid of me, instead they were concerned I didn't have a place to go to. So they let me stay. I stayed for a whole year. Before some assholes who thought it would be a good idea to get payback on me. They...." Rain's eyes started to gloss over. He finally understood what he felt then. He was sad. Angry. He knew he loved them. Tears started to leak from his eyes. "They tortured and killed them. I... did the same to them in return. The things I did to them... no human... no matter how evil.... should go through that... You see, my universe, we were pretty advanced in medicine and prolonging lives even in a diseased state. I put one of them through so much pain for so long, their _nerves_ stopped working. The couldn't feel pain anymore. So I would drug them. Play with their fears. I **enjoyed every second**. Suffice it to say. They are very much dead." Rain had one last thing to say before Sans could speak.

"I've dealt with violence for so long... I don't think I could ever go to the surface anymore. I think I'd kill on instinct. Ruin you guys' reputation. I'm a murderous fiend who..." Rain couldn't finish his sentence before he was crushed in the most heartwarming hug in existence.

Papyrus had lunged for him to cut him off from speaking anymore. He could figure out the rest on his own. He was pretty smart, if he said so himself. Rain started crying. He couldn't handle such kindness anymore. His heart broke and released a dam of emotions that had built up for the past 20 years. Papyrus simply stood there and kept him wrapped in his hug. Sans stared. Said nothing, moved nothing. Just stared. Sockets empty.

When Rain started to calm down enough for Papyrus to speak he did. "It's okay hu... Rain. I forgive you." Upon hearing words he has never once heard in his life a new wave of emotion hit Rain and he cried some more.

It was a few uncounted hours later when the crying stopped and Rain was asleep. Papyrus gently picked him up and placed him in his bed. "so bro. you still want him with us?"

"You knew?" Papyrus spoke somberly.

Sans nodded.

"Did you forgive them as well?"

Sans did nothing.

"Of course not. You have always been stubborn. The human needs rest. Not just physically. His SOUL needs it too. I think we can change him Sans, I think we can make him a better person. Not just for everyone else, but for him. His SOUL is cracked Sans." Sans nodded. "One more might shatter it. He needs us Sans, we need to be here for him." Papyrus had an eager, somber, joyful gaze that Sans has never seen before.

He sighed. "if that's what you think bro."

"IT'S WHAT I.... It's what I know brother. He will never have to be alone again." Papyrus was happy at his brothers response.

"Just letting you know, if he does something, if he **kills** a monster... Papyrus, **h e  i s  g o i n g  t o  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e.** " Papyrus nodded. Accepting the terms laid out to him by his brother. "good. now let's get ourselves to bed shall we? long day tomorrow."

Elizabeth was scared at first. Would Rain abandon her when he found what he wanted? She realized soon after that, no, he wouldn't. They already see each other as family so no one will abandon anyone. She was happy and content, and quickly found herself nuzzled onto Rain's chest as he slept, entering sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this one felt a little rushed and not entirely what I wanted, however, I don't think I could do it any better. To be honest. hoped you enjoy.
> 
> Oh, next chapter is going to be fluff. No more angsty, or sad, or anything. Just fluff and chill. So enjoy!


	12. The Road to Redemption is a Long Tiresome Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain gets a job. Rain is good at job.

"HUMAN! SANS!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Papyrus shouted between his and Sans' rooms. Rain woke up quickly, but a groggy, half-conscious look consumed him. He started down the stairs and nearly tripped. Had it not been for Papyrus being the ridiculous acrobat he is, he would have fell. Not that he'd mind, he'd probably go back to sleep. "SANS! THE HUMAN EVEN BEAT YOU IN WAKING UP! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING YOU LAZYBONES?!"

Rain continued down the stairs and sat on the couch. Elizabeth instantly jumped onto his lap. He thought he was seeing things but he could have sworn there was a couple new spines on her back and she was slightly larger. He shook it off, for now, as sleep-deprived induced hallucinations.

A few moments later Papyrus started downstairs with his brother over his shoulders. "I SWEAR, HUMAN, SANS GETS LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Papyrus guffawed.

"I believe it. Completely seems like something he'd do. Though honestly, I wonder if it takes more effort to be lazy then it does to be active." Rain tried.

"nah, just your imagination pal." Sans spoke, eyes still closed. Papyrus carried his brother to the kitchen, Rain right behind him, and placed his brother in his usual seat.

"AH, EXCUSE ME HUMAN. IT WOULD SEEM WE DO NOT HAVE AN EXTRA CHAIR. HERE, HAVE MINE. I WILL USE THE COUCH." Papyrus offered.

"No no, this is your place..."

"AS IT IS YOURS NOW TOO HUMAN." Papyrus countered.

"I... guess it is isn't it. Heh... home... I have a home now." Rain had the most innocent, heart warming smile ever and if Papyrus hadn't already had his metaphorical heart melted for him, it most certainly would now. "Anyway, thing is, it's your spot Papyrus. I'll get a job and get my own chair. I want to earn my keep here, not just have it given to me."

Papyrus had a great respect for Rain and how he wanted to be a good hard working citizen. Already he is beginning to show signs of being an honest, capable human. He was very proud. "VERY WELL HUMAN. YOU MAY SIT AT THE COUCH IF IT IS AT YOUR LEISURE. DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK FOR ANYTHING, FOOD, OR OTHERWISE, IF YOU NEED IT." Rain nodded, grabbed his food, and sat on the couch. Elizabeth sat right next to him snagging a few bites here and there.

Aside from the beginning, breakfast was uneventful. Rain offered to do the dishes, but Papyrus told him he could be using that time to find a suitable job for himself. To which, Rain nodded and headed out the door. He wondered what a good job for him would be. He could do just about anything. his training over the years not only taught him combat, but also survivability. He could cook, but it's not the greatest, definitely not the worst either. He could make little handy tools, nick nack, decorations, really anything as long as he could hold it. Then it hit him, he could be an odd job man. He would put up some posters with his number stating he'd do any job, big or small for a set price. It was perfect! Surely, even in such a humble place, there would still be a need for certain jobs people would like some help with. Though it might not work, considering how nice monsters are to each other, but he'd give it a try anyway. He'd set the price from 2 to 6 gold. He doesn't want to deter anyone away, and he also wants to make it known that he's just having them pay, simply because he needed money. He'd honestly do it for free if that weren't the case.

Rain returned to the skele-home and started searching for some paper. While in mid search he could hear Sans calling from the top of the stairwell. "whatcha lookin for kid?" he asked in a lazy drawl.

"Paper. Preferably thick. Withstand the snow and cold that is. A few sheets would be nice. Three would do it but more in case of mistakes." He wanted to post more in Waterfall, but he need to start small. Stick to Snowdin for now then work his way up. A quiet flutter later and there was paper in front of him.

"that enough?"

Rain beamed. "Yup! Thanks!" He began to instantly work on the promotion. While he was working on it Sans came down and started watching with a curious eye...socket. The kid took a while, trashing some paper. Tossing others in a pile, presumably for possible use later. It took him maybe an hour. Probably a little extra but Sans wasn't counting, he just watched. "There! Perfect! I think this will do just nicely. What do you think Sans?" Rain turned and revealed the poster he was going to use.

It had printed across, in slightly bolded letters,  **RAIN'S ODD JOBS! ANY JOB, ANY TIME. PRICE WILL RANGE FROM 2 TO 6 GOLD DEPENDING ON THE TYPE OF JOB. CALL _________________**. Sans thought the kid was selling himself extremely short. Sure the prices in Snowdin were cheap, but that was because it was  _Snowdin_ no one really wants to be here except for the furry type, and of course, the them. Skeleton monsters aren't affected by climate. They can stand subarctic to heat near the temperature of the sun. As long as either wasn't meant as an attack, it won't damage them. "kiddo, don't you think you're selling yourself a little short there?"

"Well honestly, I'd want to do these for free... but I need to make  _some_ money so that's why it's priced as it is. It would feel wrong to take any more than that."

Sans scoffed. He didn't hold back either. The kid murdered literally tens of thousands of people and it didn't cross the moral line for him, but oooh, making people pay too much was absolutely insidious. "what ever ya say kid. i got to get to the station. you know, cuz it's my job?" Rain nodded and Sans just sauntered off. Really, this human is far more complicated than Frisk ever was or will be. He just hoped that when the kid fell, his nightmare would stay just that. Nightmares.  **NOT** reality.

 

 

Rain asked for permission to place his poster on the door of each of the main three buildings in Snowdin. The shop the bunny monster owned, Grillby's, and the "Librarby". They all agreed to let him put them up and he did so excitedly. Though now all he could do was wait.

The first few days there was nothing. Feelings of anxiety started to sneak up on Rain, but on the fifth day he got a call. "Um hello? Is this the person who's in the poster? Any job any time?" A small, slightly nervous voice came through.

"Yes sir! It sure would be! Whatcha need? I can do pretty much anything." Rain said with a smile, even though he knew the person on the other end couldn't see it.

"Well, you see, I need to run some errands today and there isn't anyone to watch over my kids. I normally would ask my neighbors, but they just got back from a tiresome trip from Hotland and I think it would be best if they rested. I saw your poster and figured I'd give it a shot." The voice continued. The guy sounded really sincere but also really concerned.

"Well I do not mind watching over them, where should I meet you sir?" Rain asked politely.

"Ah you can meet me at..." The guy told him the location and after thanking Rain at least three times he hung up. Rain quickly picked up Elizabeth and instantly headed out for his first job, full of excitement and joy.


	13. Let the Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain meets the king... whaaaaaaaaat????

The Job went smoothly. When Rain arrived he was greeted by a worried, but extremely thankful, bipedal fox monster. He was given instructions on how to care for the four children. He carried them to the T but while doing so he formed a familial bond with the kids. Each sided loving the other almost instantly. When the time came both Rain and the kids were very reluctant to go. He had almost forgot that this was supposed to be a job until the father handed him 20 gold. Rain tried to reason with him but failed miserably when the kids joined in with their father. He accepted it with a smile and said his goodbyes, hoping he'd visit them again soon.

Rain was walking through the town of Snowdin when he was suddenly grabbed in the back of the collar and started being dragged across the ground. He recognized the armor as it belonged to no one else but Undyne. He stayed content with being dragged and, pick up after Sans, closed his eyes and took a nap.

Rain woke to a low booming voice, even though the voice was talking in an almost whisper. When Rain opened his eyes he saw something quite unexpected. The king of all monsters, Asgore, was standing in front of him talking to Undyne. After a few more words Rain has yet to try to translate in his tired state, Undyne left the two of them there. Asgore turned and faced Rain, A sad smile walked upon his face. "I apologize for having you brought here at such a late time, but as you are probably aware, I needed your presence here immediately." Asgore suddenly stated.

"Ah, nah. S'not a pro'lem a' all." Rain spoke in a southern-like accent. Rain instantly recovered from his grogginess when he realized the accent he used. Since when did he get relaxed enough to let his accent slip? Slightly embarrassed Rain repeated the sentence without the accent and apologized.

Asgore waved him off. "It was rather interesting to hear such a thick accent. I have yet to meet a human with similar tone. That is aside the point. The reason I had you brought here is your SOUL." Asgore got straight to the point.

Rain slumped a little. "Figured. Don't know if Undyne told you or not, but uh... don't think I can help you with the whole breaking the barrier thing."

Asgore nodded but still approached Rain. "That isn't entirely what I meant. I am aware that you have a... brittle SOUL. I believe cracks in a SOUL should not effect it outside of displaying how much pain the human has endured, however, the way my guardsman has explained it, you are a special case."

Rain nodded a little.

"Would you mind if I had a look? I am aware that what I ask would, under normal circumstances, be extremely personal, however, I think it is our best option at this point." Rain nodded again. "Thank you." Asgore than reached a paw-hand out, a slight tugging sensation occurred revealing Rain's cracked, cobalt blue, SOUL. Asgore gasped at his SOUL. He's never seen one with more than four, but thirteen was to much. A single tear came from Asgore at the sight, which of course shocked Rain. Asgore shed a tear for him? Was that even possible? "Human... what... what has happened to you for your SOUL to appear so scarred?" Asgore whispered to no one.

Rain looked conflicted. He didn't know if he should tell him or not. Unlike Papyrus or Toriel, Rain knew that Asgore, although gentle, held his duty as king in high regard and would ignore his own personal beliefs for his position. "It... it's not a great story. I don't think you'll be very... accommodating." Rain said hesitantly.

"I would believe, given my position, that I would be one of the people you would need to explain most to, however, I will not force you to delve into such... rough history." Asgore looked conflicted. He needed to find out what had happened, however, the state of the human's SOUL was in such a poor condition that it would undoubtedly shatter upon death. Much like a monster's SOUL.

Rain mused over it a while and eventually relented. He told the kind everything. Since the first thing he could remember to this very moment. The king took it all in nodding at certain points to acknowledge what Rain had said. Once Rain had completed his story Asgore quietly hummed to himself in deep thought. Eventually he spoke. "The way I see it, what happened never actually happened." Rain looked dumbfounded. "If you are what you say you are and from a different universe, then your actions in that universe do not apply to this one. In fact, the sole reason that they 'exist' is because you remember them. In this world, they never happened. Aside from that, the emotions you felt and feel since coming down here... do you know what they are?"

Rain shook his head. He had never felt anything like it before. Pure self-loathing for his actions. He...despised himself for what he did. At this point he really wished he could go back in time and stop himself from ever taking that first life... but would everything be the same if he hadn't?

"Those emotions are called guilt and regret. It means you are truly sorry for what you did and you wish to become a better person. It's a good thing. They are not something that you should overlook. In fact, it is a sign that you can change. It is up to you, however, to continue to change and take the proper path in life." Asgore spoke placing a giant paw-hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm fatherly smile. "You've done a good job so far. Not a single monster harmed, despite everything."

Rain was happy. He wouldn't cry again. Not again, not for a long while, but he was filled with so much joy it practically radiated from him. "Does this mean I can stay? Does this mean I can make more friends?" Rain's grin cracked to a slight melancholic smile. "Does this mean I can have a family?" Rain spoke in a shushed whisper that did not go unheard.

Asgore, despite everything, smiled and said one word. One word that would forever change the history of humans and monsters. "Yes." It was quietly spoken, but still loud enough to be heard.

Rain smiled. It was small, but the purity of the smile was so rich it put the brightness of a thousand to shame. Along with the smile Asgore noticed one thing that could never go unnoticed. A crack had filled itself in. It left behind a beautiful scar that reminded everyone that, yes, he was once broken, but now he was beginning to feel _whole_. Asgore did not stare, but he was shocked, dumbfounded and stunned beyond belief. He's never heard of a SOUL having scars. This human was the first of many new mysteries. There was something more to SOULs then ever imagined. Asgore relented though. This would have to just be one human he'd overlook. After all, when a human acted with more compassion than a monster, well... it's really hard to kill those of his own kind now isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it. This was a bad one. I was half asleep when I wrote this chapter so I'm so terribly sorry. I feel that I should change things up a bit from what most people would expect. Sure Asgore COULDN'T use the SOUL but I wanted it to be where he WOULDN'T use it. Which I hope I got that point across with my half awake brain. I hope I have everything down from my head to this little chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and the fluff will continue next chapter! Toodles!


	14. Disgruntled...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgruntled.....??????

*Disgruntled fish noises*

*Disgruntled skeleton noises*

*Disgruntled goat noises*

*Disgruntled human noises*

*Disgruntled..... wait is that a flower?*

 

"NNNNGAAAAAH!! WHAT EVEN ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST HAPPENED!!!"

"WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?"

"Because I asked you too."

"because you have nothing better to do."

"Will you guys shut the hell up and figure something out already?"

Rain, Asgore, Undyne, Sans, and.... Flowey? were all stuck... in a ball... made of snow... upside down..... on top of a tree. How did this happen one might ask? Well Rain had simply wanted to see what it would feel like to start rolling down a hill in the snow. He always wondered if you actually turned into a snowball if you did. Thing is... somehow, a fish, goat, skeleton, and... flower? decided to  _roll_ with it and  _chill_ with Rain and his...stunt.

"Heh, guess you could say..."

"Don't you dare." Undyne threatened.

"We're in...  _top_ shape. We've been  _ballin_ pretty hard. We definitely know how to  _chill_ out." Rain rolled the puns one after another fast enough to where the last one is when Undyne exploded.

"NNGAAH!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! I'M ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHAT A HUMAN LOOKS LIKE SKEWERED!!!!"

"Awwww come on. Don't you have any MERCY? You know you should  _spear_ me." Rain said with a smug grin.

"NGAH!!!" Suddenly the snowball began to shake, and of course, they began to fall to the snow covered earth. There was a squishing sound as they hit the ground but no one was really hurt. Just a bit shaken up.

"Man I thought we were in winter, not _fall_. Whoa, you should totally calm  _down._ " Rain continued the puns. Sans of course was laughing hysterically, Asgore chuckling as well, and Flowey mumbling something about everyone being an idiot.

"pal, you definitely know how to warm up a  _cold_ shoulder. i thought i'd have to break the  _ice_ on the puns, but you were _cool_ enough to do it for me. undyne, you should really  _chill_ out over there. what? did your heart  _freeze_ over or something?" Sans had the smuggest grin of them all, all the while Undyne's wrath seethed so much she just stopped. No anger. No reaction. Pure apathy.

"Have a nice day guys. I'm going home." She said in the most unnatural voice ever. No one stopped her. When she was out of eyesight they could hear the most blood curdling scream in the distance. Everyone laughed, Flowey chuckling a little bit.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Asgore offered.

"That would  _tea_ great!" Rain continued his onslaught. Asgore chuckling at his pun.

"Wonderful, I believe Sans could accommodate us with a warm house for our tea."

Sans shrugged. "sure. no problem.  _tibia_ honest, i'd figured you guys would come over anyway."

Rain made a disgruntled noise.

"Rain, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thought of a really good pun. Wish I could have used it before we had.... IDEA!!! SANS!!!" Rain looked excitedly.

"sup?"

"Paps doesn't know I know the fish guy from Grillbys riiiiiiiiiight?"

"yeah?"

"Awesoooooooome." Rain smiled. "Let's go. Go go go go go go go!!!!!" Rain dashed quickly to Sans' house leaving the others behind mildly confused. Sans just shrugged and trudged along.

 

 

"Papyrus!!!" Rain called.

"WHAT IS IT HUMAN!!!"

"Come come! I have something to tell you!!!"

Rain could hear Papyrus come down the stairs and meet Rain at the couch. "WHAT IS IT HUMAN!"

Rain was snickering. Papyrus, after living with the human for three months now, knew something was about to happen... and it dealt with puns. "So, I was walking in Waterfall the other day right?" Papyrus nodded. "Well... I _metacarpal_ but something smelled _fishy_ at _hand_ so I quickly left." Rain waited. He knew sometimes Papyrus would be a little slow, but the face Papyrus made. Pure horror. He looked at Rain, and, with silent rage, threw his hands up and walked up to his room, slamming the door shut. Rain busted out laughing. Sans came in around the time Papyrus nodded, and he too was laughing. After a bit of hysterical laughter, Papyrus poked his head out of the door.

"HUMAN!! I DO NOT CON- _BONE_ SUCH ACTIONS IN THIS HOUSE!!!!" He then slammed the door shut again, leaving a few nyeh heh heh heh's. Rain and Sans looked at each other and realization hit, sending them both into a roaring hysteric laughter. Asgore waded his way through to the kitchen and started the tea.

"That was awesome." Rain commented with a over-joyous smile.

"that wasn't so bad yourself kid. can't believe i haven't thought of that one yet." Sans praised.

"What?! Really?!?!"

"yup. good job kiddo." Rain was ecstatic he was able to make a new pun Sans hadn't thought of. Recently Sans has been rubbing off on Rain a lot. As in, Rain would make puns at every chance he got. Though the kid was still a little shy about making them in some situations, he was become a true disciple of the pun. Sans chuckled a bit. At first, he was skeptic of the human. Wondering when he'd snap and go on a killing spree, but that never happened. In fact, about a month and a half ago, the kid stopped wearing his weapons around everywhere. When Sans asked way, the kid gave him the most shocking answer for someone in his position. 'Even if someone came down here with the intent to kill, I should show them mercy and compassion. Everyone has something that has made them do things they don't want to and maybe just a little compassion can turn their life around completely.' the kid said that with the brightest smile he's ever seen.

He thought to himself 'how could someone so merciless change so much in such little time?' He found the answer rather quickly. Toriel and Papyrus. There was a month in which the human was in the UNDERGROUND before he met them. In that month Toriel's motherly love had broken the shell the human held around him. In the next month, being around Papyrus showed him what it meant to forgive... and be forgiven. Such drastic changes to the human's life, if he didn't change as fast as he did Sans would have gotten a little worried.

Something strange happened the past couple of weeks though. Rain would come knocking on his door in the middle of night. When Sans asked the first time around Rain said he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. The kid looked like he had just witnessed his entire family ripped from his life and stomped on over and over. Sans, with reluctance, at first, allowed the kid in. Rain snuggled up to Sans and quietly whispered something. The first night, he thought it was a mistake, but after six night he couldn't deny it anymore. The kid had said 'thanks big brother', every time, every night he had a nightmare and Sans allowed him in. The kid thought of him as a big brother. At first Sans didn't know what to think, but now, though he'd never admit it to anyone, right now, he rather likes it. Papyrus, too, sees the kid as a little brother and cares for him as such. The kid looks up to the both of them with such ambition it's impossible to not crack a smile and adore him.

That brought him to another thing he's discovered. The kid is naive. When it comes to a fight, or discovering traps, or just threats in general, the kid is, though he'd hate to admit it, better then him. Well, except for the fight. Sans could still beat the kid, but it'd be a hard-pressed match.  Literally everything else, though, the kid hasn't a clue about it. Hell, kid didn't even know what 'hanging out' meant. Papyrus invited the kid to hang out with Undyne, but the kid asked what that meant. Papyrus was confused at first, but he explained it to him in a kind and brotherly way. Papyrus was extremely patient with the kid. When ever Rain asked a question Papyrus would answer, if he couldn't answer he'd go to Sans. Sans 'always knew'. All the mysteries Sans thought he'd have a hard time solving were almost all solved by a simple word. Naive. Though the kid's mental age has yet to catch up with his body, Sans was fine with that. Tibia honest, he rather enjoyed having another little brother. Though this one was more 'innocent and naive' than Papyrus, and that was saying something.

 

After the tea was finished and Asgore left, Rain approached Sans with a nervous look. "Hey Sans."

"sup pal?"

"I was wondering... um... do you know... or think..." Rain stopped for a short shaky breath. Sans had a bead of sweat fall on the side of his skull. "mom knows I'm still here? Do you... do you think she still wants me?" Sans just stopped. His sockets were pitch black. His breath couldn't be heard. It was complete silence.

'good grief tori, you could at least visit once right?' "Yeah kid I'm sure she does. She's not going to forget you, nor will she leave you behind." Sans stated.

"But... I haven't talked to her since... she... how do you know Sans?" Rain asked.

"Listen kid and listen well." Sans spoke with a stern tone. "Toriel will **never** abandon you. She is just going through some hard times right now and needs to recover. When you left, you probably made it hurt a little more." Sans spoke again to interrupt Rain's oncoming depression. "BUT, I **promise** you, that when she comes out, she'll accept you with open arms." Rain knew. Rain knew how much Sans _hated_ making promises. So, Rain trusted Sans and believed him. Though he was still a little shaken, his smile returned and he hugged Sans.

"Thanks..." Rain whispered, "big brother."

Sans didn't say anything, instead he just rubbed Rain's back in calming motions. The nightmares never returned after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to date! This one... not of all time... Anyway, man... I really dislike writing these sad moments. It hurts my heart each time, but, gotta do it. You're not going to be able to understand his turmoil if I don't. I've always wondered how Sans would act brotherly towards someone in Rain's position, and I mean that in more ways then one. I'm about to find out. Also, though I did give you a bit of... feels? angst? hurts? I dunno, this overall was meant as a fluffy chapter. Sorry if that didn't turn out so well. anyway, at least 3 more fluff chapters to go before the big bad angst and feels raid us again :D


	15. Oh Ho Ho, This Seems Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "rain... you... really?"  
> "Y-yes..."  
> "wow, well, good luck pal..."

It's been two months since the revelation. Two months since the nightmares have stopped. Sans was lazing on the couch as usual when Rain approached him in a nervous manner. Though this nervousness was rather odd.

"Hey um... I need some help." Rain spoke slightly fidgety.

"what 'sup?"

"Well... um... you see..." Rain started to have a slight blush. Oh boy... Sans quickly figured out where this was going, but he let Rain finish it for himself. After all, Sans doesn't jump to conclusions. "There'sthisgirlIlikeandIreallyneedyourhelponwhatIshoulddo.... and... and it's not the like in how I like you guys or Undyne or mom.... it's................." Rain went quiet. Sans waited. "it's the really like kind of like... you... you know?" The last bit was a little difficult for Sans to hear, but he heard and understood him clearly.

"This girl got a name?" Sans inquired. He might be able to help the kid.

"Um......." The ridiculousness of Rains blush was enough to tell Sans he wasn't going to get a name.

He sighed. "Have you at least met each other?" Rain nodded. "Face to face?" *blush level has exceeded maximum capacity* *warning. warning. warning. Further blushing could result in catastrophic meltdown* So went Sans' thoughts. "Right. Well kid, first thing's first, is... well for you kiddo, probably more time hanging around her. The way you are right now, it'll be impossible to ask her out on a date...." As soon as Rain heard that magical word a feverish expression hazed over Rain and he soon after collapsed. Sans caught him before he hit the floor and placed him on the couch. "sheesh kid. you're universe must have been royally messed up for such an innocent soul like you to be turned into a merciless killer." Sans sighed once again. He no longer could see Rain as a threat, in fact, he honestly saw him as a little brother. He's even started to play the part for Rain. Regardless of everything, really, Rain is a kid. Just, he's a kid with really good reflexes and a pretty big body.

Sans' permanent smile became a fond one as he watched the sleeping youngest brother. At first, Sans was eager to get back to the surface, but now... now he had a kid brother to raise... the surface could wait a few more years. Sans sat on the couch next to Rain and closed his eye sockets. "a nap sure would be nice..."

 

"SANS! LITTLE BROTHER! STOP BEING A BUNCH OF LAZY BONES AND GET TO WORK!!!!!" Papyrus shouted crashing into the living room. Sans woke first.

"come on bro, you're working me down...  _to the bone_." Sans grinned.

"UGH NO! SAAAANS! PUNS ARE NOT ALLOWED!"

"tibia honest bro, i think puns need to be used more often."

"SAAAAAAAAAAANNNSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"

"Mmm, what's with all the noise..." Rain spoke in his sleep.

"AH! LI... little brother. There you are. Exactly what are you doing??" Papyrus asked Rain. Rain had been busy with his odd jobs he never took a nap, so when Papyrus saw Rain sleeping he was slightly confused.

"Oh. Sorry Paps, I kinda fell asleep... though how that happened I'm not entirely sure why." Rain answered in a confused manner.

"Well, I suppose that is fine. You haven't had much sleep for a human so I can allow a nap every once in awhile." Papyrus continued.

"Thanks Paps."

"YOU ARE WELCOME LITTLE BROTHER! NOW, I MUST ATTEND TO SOME BUSINESS. GOOD DAY! AND SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"yeah bro?"

"I DO NAP WANT TO SEE YOU ASLEEP WHEN I RETURN!!!" With that Papyrus left. It took Sans only a moment to catch the pun before he bursted into a fit of laughter

"good one bro." Sans felt a poke on his shoulder. "what's up kid?"

"I was wondering if you remember what happened before I passed out." Rain asked meekly.

"sure do kiddo. go hang out with her. it's the best shot you got right now." Sans encouraged and informed.

"Thanks big brother."

"no problem. now get out of here and go see that girl of yours." Sans urged.

Rain nodded with a blush and took off out the door. Sans was actually pretty happy and, quite frankly, proud of the kid. He's really starting to fit the roll. He knows it already, though he doesn't want to admit it, he's attached. Papyrus has fully accepted Rain as family, even calls him 'little brother' and to Sans it's like raising Papyrus all over again. He absolutely loved those days. Part of him hopes the kid would rely on Sans quite a bit like Papyrus did when he was a baby bones. Part of him also tells him he should still be wary, but that part is almost non-existent. Sans chuckled to himself and decided he'd let himself enjoy these moments. The kid isn't going anywhere and if something does happen, Sans knows he can take care of himself. He nodded and, like normal, fell asleep.

 

Rain was walking, albeit slightly faster than normal, through Waterfall. While he was walking he heard some odd sounds approaching and when he turned around to face them he noticed a large six foot tall, bipedal lizard like monster. It had large spines growing from its back on either side of it's spine. It had a small horn on its snout and big, beady violet eyes. Rain knew who it was though, he hadn't seen her in a while and was starting to get a little worried but he'd never forget his little buddy Elizabeth. Though he doubts he could call her little anymore.

"Liz... you've grown quite tall."

There was a rumbling laugh and a smooth higher pitched whispery voice escaped her mouth. "Yes, you could say I have. It's been a while, friend."

Rain hugged the giant immediately, who, in turn, returned it. After a while they broke the embrace and they faced each other. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I've been exploring. The void in which you found me was not a suitable place to live. Coming here, though confined, I have more freedom. It's a wonderful place." Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what the surface would be like in this universe, because if you thought this was wonderful, wait until you see stars!" Rain said excitedly. He was glad he had his buddy back. They weren't siblings. They weren't lovers. They weren't just friends. They were partners. Two best friends that had each others backs, and they both knew it. Though they had only a little time to forge such a bond, they didn't let any restraints of time or formalities get in the way.

"What about you?"

"I've... well, I have a place I belong to now. I have a family. Papyrus and Sans. Asgore and Undyne. Toriel and Alphys. They've all accepted me into their lives. It's... nice." Rain said with a wondrous smile.

Elizabeth nodded. She knew what Rain was searching for and she's glad he's found it. "So where you headed off to now?" She asked as Rain began walking again.

He blushed a little. "Um... don't tell anyone, but... there's... this girl I'm going to go spend some time with. I really like her Liz." She nodded. She was ecstatic that Rain had even found love in the time she was gone.

"Proud of you Rain. Already moving up to get a girlfriend. You sure have changed a lot since last we met." Rain smiled and nodded.

 

It was Hotland when Elizabeth had to part ways. "I'm going to go explore some more. Catch you later Rain!" Rain said goodbye and watched as she seemingly vanished in-between one of his blinks. He smiled and continued on his merry little way. Once he arrived to his destination he took in a deep breath to calm himself down and stepped inside. He needed to tell her, and he needed to tell her soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the skippy parts the past couple of chapters. I've been rushing myself even though I tell myself not too, because I really wanted to get to the part that is the next chapter. After which everything will go back to it's smoothy goodness instead of choppy not-so-goodness. anyway, hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter


	16. Spider Dance

But maybe he'd wait for another day to tell her. He needed to wait a little longer so that he'd muster the courage to tell her everything and at least be able to hope she'd still accept him. He stepped in.

"Oh, why hello there dearie. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?" Muffet asked in a pleased tone.

Rain thought encouraging and calming thoughts in order not to allow his ever obvious blush show. "I just came down to hang out and help around the shop." 'Yes! managed to not stutter or blush like a fool.'

"How kind of your dearie, however, there really isn't much to do, everything is already set up and cleaned." Muffet used one of her arms to gesture to the area. Rain nodded as he looked.

"Well... if you don't mind, I'd like to just hang around. With you... if it's cool." Rain's nervousness started to peek out, not yet noticeable but it had presented itself.

"Well I do not see why that would be a problem, you may do as you like." And Rain did just that. He sat at the end on the table where Muffet was selling her baked goods, out of the way of any potential customers. After a while of no one coming and calming silence Rain had an idea. "Hey Muffet?"

"Yes dearie?"

"You have a lot of these desserts right?"

"Quite."

"Um, then wouldn't lowering the prices enough to where people would buy them but you would still make a profit off of it be a good idea?" Rain brought up.

"Well why do that when I could sell each one for full price?" Muffet countered.

"Because. If I'm thinking this correctly, if you sold 20 desserts a month at one tenth of the price, wouldn't you make more than you would if you sold only 1 per month at the full price?" Rain continued.

"Yes, but what if I don't sell that much? What if I only sell half or less? The amount of possible customers that come through here are not enough to supply for that many a month." Muffet continued to counter.

"Well if you sell even ten, you'd still have the same amount for the one, also, if you start selling lower, people could start spreading word about this place causing more people to be interested in coming this direction for said word/dessert."

Muffet thought about it for a moment. "That would certainly bring up sales... but what about my family back in the RUINS? We still can't afford something in the amount of time you are suggesting this could take."

"Well... I could travel to the door and I could make multiple trips carrying them in my coat. They'd be warm, safe, and comfortable entering and exiting Snowdin." Rain offered.

Muffet looked a little surprised. Most monsters, even though kind, still feel uncomfortable around spiders and others of similar nature. Even more when being touched. They don't mean anything by it, it's just something that has been ingrained by nature through the years. Yet, here was a  _human_ , offering not only to help, but allow spiders  _on him_. Oh but such kindness never goes without payment. He'll surely wish for something in return, or bring it up as a counter in the future.

"I appreciate the offer but..."

"It's not a favor. I'm not going to ask anything in return for it. I just want to do it..." 'so you can see that I care'

Muffet was slightly conflicted. The sincerity in Rain's eyes told her he wasn't lying, but then it came down to her  _feeling_ like she owed him. She does not like to be indebted to anyone. 'No, Rain is not like that. He won't offer something and expect something done in return. He simply wants to help, and here I am thinking he has some ulterior motive.' The thought. Maybe she could trust someone that's not her family just this once. See how it turns out. She sighed. "Well I suppose... that that would be alright." Muffet used one of her eyes to glance over at Rain whom she had looked away from while in her thoughts. Rain positively shined upon her answer.

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" Rain was about to take off but Muffet called out to him. "Um... yes?" Rain asked confused.

"My family... can wait one more day. How about you finish this one with helping me prepare some signs. I've taken your idea into consideration and decided to do a trial run. If it works, well, I'll stick with it. If not, we are returning back to the original plan." The look on Rain could outshine a sun at this point. He looked so happy. Muffet could get use to that smile.

 

Rain and Muffet were currently working on the new posters when a spider crawled down a silken string and spoke something to Muffet. She waited patiently for the spider to finish before acknowledging the spider then turning to Rain. "It seems your idea has started to work."

Rain gave a confused look. "What?"

"Ah, you see, I sent some of my spiders to spread a slight rumor about my shop and it's lowered prices. I decided to take your idea a step further and lower the prices of the goods to 50g. Apparently that was a good move, already a few monsters have begun to head their way here."

"Really? Wow... humans never work that fast. This is pretty cool!" Rain exclaimed.

"Almost every monster knows each other down here dearie. If something happens almost everyone will know about it."

"That's so cool!" Rain said while holding up a sign and eyeing it to see if there were any discrepancies. There weren't. He got to work on the last sign given to him. This one was meant to be a price sign for one of her pastries.

"Yes it is." Muffet agreed while finishing two signs at once. Having six arms really sped up the process of making, well, anything. It wasn't long after that that a couple of monsters came by to see the bake sale. Muffet quickly put away the signs so she could attend to the customers. "Anything you see that you'd like dearies?"

Though slightly anxious from the spiders, the two monsters asked the prices really were 50g to which Muffet confirmed. With an excited look the monsters each bought 2 of each pastry adding up to 16 pastries sold. Once they left Muffet quickly snatched Rain up in a hug then held him at a distance and looked up at him straight in the face. "You're a genius." She began humming a delighted tune. The first day and she's made more then she has in the past few weeks. Though that being because this was the first sale of the past few weeks. "Rain! Do you know what this means?"

"Dunno, you'll be able to support your family in no time?" Rain said with a slight shrug and smile.

"That, and, if I sell even half of what I did today, each day, we'll have made over twice the amount we normally would have made!" Muffet realized her over excitement and forced herself to calm down. "Ahem, your plan was and is currently effective. Thank you for your help." She said professionally.

"Yes ma'am! You're welcome!" Rain said happily. For some odd reason she did not like it when Rain called her "ma'am", she shrugged it off as something that he doesn't normally say and it that's what was bugging her.

 

It was getting late so Rain had to say his goodbyes and was ecstatic when Muffet accepted Rains request of a hug. On his way home he was lost in his thoughts. Rain wanted so badly to let her know how he feels, but he can that it's still too early. Maybe after he has brought all of her family across from Snowdin he'll tell her. Though maybe she'll probably think he did it to win her over. No he'd wait. He'd wait till... suddenly the perfect plan came to mind. When they got to the surface, he'd ask her to come alone during the night while showing her the stars and tell her then. "It's the perfect plan!" he said to no one, and it was heard by no one. Rain was giddy and hummed while he walked all the way to Snowdin. He couldn't wait to tell Sans,

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!  _You're new to the UNDERGROUND arentcha?_ "


	17. These Feelings.... You Just Had to Bring Them Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain brings his swords.

It took Rain several hours to walk from Muffets Parlor (he named it secretly) to the skele-bros' home. When he entered he saw Sans with a disdained expression. Rain walked up and had to tap his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey big brother, why do you look so distraught?" he asked.

"hey. listen and listen close." Sans' look darkened. "The kid fell today. A few hours ago to be precise. Listen, I don't know whether or not this is going to be a death run or not so grab your weapons and keep yourself safe until their gone okay?" Sans was worried. Sans was worried for Rain. Rain was so happy that Sans cared for him so much, but immediately calmed it down for the reason of said worry.

"alright. If that is what you think I should do I will." Rain complied.

"thanks. I got to go to my station no." Rain nodded as he went to go get his weapons from out of the super tall sink. "and hey..."

Rain turned to see Sans looking not exactly at him. "Yeah?"

"stay safe out there... little bro." And disappeared. Rain smiled a large smile. Sans rarely called him anything aside from kid, kiddo, or pal. It makes it all the more real to Rain that this is his family now. He's considered part of them. His dream was finally coming true. The only thing he could ask for now was for his mom to return.

 

Sans was waiting as his nightmares would usually have him, when he heard the door to the RUINS open. 'shit. shit shit shit shit shit shit. why! why did it have to be this run?!' Sans watched as the kid slowly walked out of the forest... hands covered in dust and distant look in their eyes. He has a new variable in tow and he doesn't know how Rain will react. Will he kill the kid and make the kid do something worse than kill everyone? Or will he just watch. Watch like only Sans can do. Sans didn't really have time to think as the kid passed the stick. He stuck to the script and snapped it. Kid didn't even flinch and continued moving forward.

When they reached the bridge Sans approached like usual and, " **h u m a n,  d o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l? t u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d."** The kid did and when the fart resounded the kid only stared. "this is the time when you laugh. or uh emote... at all." nothing. "jeez lady you sure know how to pick em."

Sans watched as the kid went through all of Papyrus' puzzles without any emotion, mercilessly cutting down and even hunting monsters in-between each one. He knew what this meant. This was going to be a death run. Sans sighed and teleported himself to his house. He took one last look at everything. Taking in all of what made this home. Everything that reminded him of Papyrus. Even those that reminded him of the new addition to his... well he couldn't hide it anymore, family.

It took him longer than he wanted and he teleported to where the kid was supposed to meet Papyrus. He saw Papyrus talking to the kid. To the entrance of the ice bridge he saw Rain. Standing behind the kid at a rather large distance. Sans wanted to avert Rain's eyes but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd have to witness all the same.

 

Rain was going to go check on Papyrus in the only other place he knew he would be when he wasn't at his stations. When he arrived he saw the kid. Covered in dust. He knew that this was a possibility but playing the game and witnessing it in real life was something completely different. He wanted to yell at Papyrus to stay away. He wanted to rip the kid away from him. He wanted to do so much but couldn't. He stood there in horror as he watched the kid strike down Papyrus. He could hear Papyrus saying he still believed in them. Even as his skull finally turned to dust. It was then that Rain took action. He slowly walked to the kid. Only he walked past the kid and to Papyrus' pile of dust and scarf.

The kid jumped when they realized someone came up on them unnoticed. How could they not have heard them? It was ridiculous. So was the situation. It was another human. An adult by the looks of it. The kid grunted at the possible threat. They didn't like anomalies in their runs. The human stood up, with Papyrus' scarf in hand, and face them.

With tears running down his eyes Rain spoke. "It's not my place to condemn you yet. You still have so much room to change. Papyrus believed in you... I... I will too. I'll believe in you. I'll believe you can change. Please... please change." Rain begged as he fell to his knees in tears.

The kid scoffed silently. Another moronic naive idiot. Well won't be to hard to cut him down. Well... the kid would need to get a real weapon to do some actual damage to him. He was human after all. The kid would wait till he got a knife to cut this fool down. In the meantime, the kid had places to be... monsters to kill. The kid silently walked passed Rain without so much as acknowledging his existence.

Rain continued to mourn as he felt a bony hand rest on his shoulder. "How do you do it Sans? How can you handle the grief? The pain..." Rain got real quiet. "how..."

Sans didn't say anything. Just comforted Rain as much as he could. It was nice to know that Rain loved Papyrus enough to cry for him so wholeheartedly. As if it wasn't already a question if the kid was family or not, this drove the final nail in the coffin. Rain was family. His baby brother. And damned if he wasn't going to treat him like it. He finally decided to ask Rain. A question he knew would put a tremendous strain on both his body and his SOUL. "Kid, you know my job already as the Judge. Back then the justice system had to parts. The judge..." He paused, allowing Rain to look straight into his eye sockets. "and the executioner. You don't have to take the position, because if you do, it's going to put a lot of strain on you. Though the rest of the positions are filled without rituals or verification... the executioner has one. After all... your job is **to kill those deemed guilty.** "

Rain nodded, accepting the offer without a second thought. He knows he should talk about it more, but if it means that he can protect his family, he'll do it.

"Listen, pal, when you accept this position... you can't kill any innocent. if you do, the position you have will backfire. Any crime you have committed will be back-lashed onto your SOUL. In other words, you'll die. I know you used..."

"Sans. I'll do it. You guys have already changed me. I can feel it. I won't kill anymore. Not without reason. I'll do it Sans." Rain spoke with a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright kid." Sans teleported him to Judgement Hall. "since i'm the judge, i'll be doing this process." Sans informed and Rain nodded, both to acknowledge what he said and to proceed. Sans shrugged and pulled out Rain's SOUL. 12. 12 cracks and a white scar. 'The kid really has changed if the crack was filled with a scar of love.' Sans began speaking in an inaudible mantra as he kept his hand over Rain's SOUL. Rain screamed in pain as a silver glow began emanating from both San's hand and Rain's SOUL. Soon after what could be described as chains appeared, they began circling and constricting on Rain's SOUL. The chains wrapped around both wings of the heart and twice around the tail. A silver glow formed over the center of the SOUL and soon turned into a lock, with the chains ending with a connection to it. The lock placed itself on the SOUL causing one last screech from Rain.

Rain looked like he was about to pass out when everything was finished. He felt it too. It wasn't just this timeline. Every timeline from he out, his SOUL was branded. He would forever be the Executioner. It may have been a brash decision in the heat of the moment, but he accepted this and wouldn't change his mind, even if given a second chance.

"remember, you can't kill an innocent, or you'll suffer the same fate. since you're human, though, you might have be able to use magic now, though i can't prove that since you're the first ever human executioner. you've been granted the power to kill the damned. your SOUL will unshackle itself in the presence of the damned, it won't however, tell you who is the damned one. you'll have to figure that out yourself, or if a judge deems guilty. pretty much the only rules." Sans explained.

Rain nodded and collapsed into napping form. Sans put him in the corner near the throne room door to let him rest enough in case the kid came in. Sans looked at Rain's stats one more time. *500(150) ATP, 15 HP, -10(3) DF* 'he got weaker in health and defense but the attack. and there's that p again what could it mean?' Sans shook his head. Now wasn't the time for these questions. He teleported to Alphys' lab to see where the kid was. In the Inn. At least they'll have one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terribly sorry for the boring exposition of sorts. I've read so many where Sans was the judge. But from the age that the monsters lived before the underground was an age of judges and executioners, though during that time the executions were used as a way to instill fear or calm the masses. Anyway, I haven't read one where the monsters had an 'executioner' so I thought. "why not? give the reformed ex-murderer the power to kill most anyone, but with a heavy price." I thought and thought and obviously went with it. it's new, and I want to see how it turns out. what do you think? should I keep it? or should I take it out and rewrite the chapter? I still have the original plan in my head if you want me to take it out. I'll wait a few days before I release the next chapter to get your opinion(s). aside from that, man... this hurts... I literally have to drown myself in music and in the writing to ignore the pain that is the death of poor ole' paps. ugh. not going to like this run but hey, gotta do what i gotta do. anyway, leave your thoughts on what ya think and I'll see yall in the next chapter!


	18. Undyne the Undying.... Did You Really Think This Would be the Same Role Every Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne doesn't back down. Undyne is the true Heroine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I couldn't wait to get this chapter out. Sorry for those who didn't want it in but uh, progression!

The dust covered human waded its way throughout Waterfall killing and dusting every monster that crossed its path. Even the ones that tried to flee were mercilessly killed. Every monster killed. Waterfall became an empty barren wasteland by time the human was done. Sans watched in horror that even the harmless Shyren was cut down. Yet, it wasn't his place to intervene yet. He can hope that Undyne would be able to stop the kid. He knows it's pointless though. The kid will keep coming back until they finish the job. They always do. Always have.

He watched the human walk across a bridge only to be stopped by an armless monster kid. The human just stared at the kid with an evil hungering glint and eerily approached the monster kid. The kid was scared and took a step back. The human acted quickly and attacked the kid only for the monster kid... to be saved.

 

"Undyne... You're... You're hurt..." monster kid said worriedly.

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?" Undyne told the kid.

"Undyne... I..."

"I'll take care of this! Get out of here!" The kid took off, not without looking back one last time before disappearing. "... heh... 'It's nothing'... No... s-somehow, with just one hit... I'm already... Already... D... damn it.... Papyrus... Alphys... ASGORE... Just like that, I... I've failed you." Undyne's body began to turn to dust. Only... it didn't. "No... My body... It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces. But... Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn;t just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters.... Humans... Everyone... Everyon's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world... I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the whole world... I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!" A slow white flash began to fill the room. As it slowly faded it revealed Undyne in jet black armor, with spikes jutting out of her shoulders. A heart-shaped crest on her chest and white gloves with black hearts on them. A spear of light coming from her left eye. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

No mercy nor time to spare, Undyne unleashed a hell of spears towards the human ignoring their 'turn'. Their SOUL wasn't even pulled out. The human obviously taken aback was killed instantly. Sans watched as time reverted.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT." The hell of spears rained down upon the human again, however, this time they were prepared and dodged out of the way, only to be ran through by additional spears coming from the sides and ground.

Time reverted.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT." The human dodged the spears again, rolling mid fall to avoid the ones from the ground. They quickly got up to avoid the ones charging them from above only to yet again be ran through by additional golden spears that once again caught them off guard. Quickly after a hundred more spears pierced the humans body quickly finishing them off.

Time reverted.

This time Undyne didn't say anything and turned their SOUL green. Magical spears bombarded the human from every direction, giving only the slightest margin of error possible. The human blocked many but got hit a few times. 15/60 HP. The human quickly ate something to replenish their health and charged Undyne. They attempted many hits from kicks to punches but only able to land a single blow. Undyne flinched but she took minimal damage. The next barrage came in a multitude of blue and golden spears. The human tried to block them all but the golden spears ended up tripping them causing yet another death.

Time reverted.

"You'll never pass me, you _monster._ " More spears. The human tried to dodge but in mid dodge Undyne switched their pulled out SOUL to green stopping them in their tracks causing them to get hit, then immediately releasing the SOUL causing the blue spears to hit the humans body. Once again death claimed the human.

Time reverted.

"Everyone's hopes and dreams. I WON'T let them die." Spears came from the ground, the sides, and above enclosing the human in a box. They jumped towards the least threatening area taking a hit but surviving nonetheless. They didn't hesitate and quickly landed a couple of hits on Undyne. She grunted a little but continued the barraged. Spears launched at the human, who started to run to avoid them, they barely missed the golden spear hidden amongst the blue ones but was able to dodge it in time. When there was a slight break in the spears they landed another hit on Undyne. Rows of spears began to launch from the ground in all directions along with golden and blue spears from the sides in rapid succession. The human tried to dodge but as soon as they went to their SOUL turned green rooting them to the spot. They had time to block a couple spears before their SOUL reverted the moment more spears launched from the ground. Impaled, the human died.

Time reverted.

Undyne said nothing again this time as she launched another barrage of spears. The spears began chasing the human as they dodged, coming from every angle imaginable. Their SOUL was hit a few times as it was once again pushed back into them forcing their body to take a spear to the foot instantly grounding the human. Their SOUL out and now green they face the new oncoming spears head on. They barely managed to block every spear giving them time to breath. They took out and ate some monster food replenishing their lost health and prepared for the next wave. The next wave came in droves as spears came not just from a cross section but also an x section too. They took a few more hits but managed to survive. They once again ate some food and replenished their lost health. Still not released from this 'turn based' fight they grunted as Undyne launched more spears along with golden ones at accelerating speeds. The spears came in for to long and to fast and shortly after the sound of a SOUL shattering resounded the area.

Time reverted.

The human was getting angry. How have they not been able to land more than a few hits on her? In all the other timelines she would be dead by now. What is so different about this one? Could it possibly be that other human? Did he alter the timeline? 'If so... then this is going to be fun!' the human thought. Another spear. Their throat this time, they silently choked as they bled to death.

Time reverted.

Their SOUL shattered.

Time reverted.

Their heart impaled.

Time reverted.

A human pincushion.

Time reverted.

Through the eye.

Time reverted.

Crucified.

Time reverted.

The human was relentless. Sans watched each time. Each time the human landing one more hit. Eventually, they will win, but how many time will they die before then? Sans kept watching. The more he watched the more motivated he felt... the more DETERMINED he felt to keep this timeline from ending. Even if everything and everyone else died... if this kid gave up... maybe they'll go back. Do things right. Well... only one way to find out. Sans teleported to Judgement Hall. This time around... he was actually... **going to give his all.**

Time reverted.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Undyne never let up. She continued summoning spear after spear after spear and launching them at the human with as much power she could muster for each spear. This time around the human was lasting a little bit longer than she anticipated and she could feel herself getting tired. Her moves started to begin to repeat and the human was starting to block or dodge them with more ease. Though they still took hits, it seemed as though they had an endless supply of food. Undyne should have brought her some as well. She cursed herself for not being more prepared. She began launching more spears though this time she started switching their SOUL from green to normal at random intervals to throw them off when either they tried to block or dodge. She turned their SOUL green launching a barrage of golden spears along with a few blues and before they could block the first one she pushed their SOUL back forcing them to take the brunt of the spears. Once again the human died

She started to feel as though she was seeing the same thing over and over. She could have sworn she has seen the human die before, yet here they were. Dead _again_. What was happening? She never got to answer that question as once again, time reverted.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT." Undyne said as she unleashed a hell of spears. The human barely dodged them and avoided the ones they expected from their landing point. They quickly faced Undyne as more spears closed in on them. They dodged to the left as the spears zipped passed their head but took a spear to the side from one that shot from the ground. They grunted but rushed in on Undyne. She blocked all of their attacks sending another barrage of her own towards them. They started a semi dance from dodging all of the spears and tried to rush Undyne again only to be blocked by a large wall of spears. The spears quickly pointed towards them and blasted at them. The human took another hit to the other side

They were a little anxious because Undyne had yet to pull their SOUL out to allow them to have 'turns' so they could heal. They grunted as they recovered only to be bombarded by more golden spears. They were barely able to dodge the spears and caught Undyne off guard by pelting her head with a nearby rock then quickly landing a few hits before she pierced their chest once more. With the spear in her hand. The human didn't even think about her using that one. she hasn't done so in since _ever_.

Time once again reverted but the human was Determined to see this through. After dodging all of the spears they were finally able to land a few good hits on her before their SOUL was taken out forcing them to use up their turn. Undyne paused to recover her breath. She could only take maybe three more and she knew that. She had to finish this human off and finish them off now. So, she used something at the right time for once. Her **special attack**.

The human's SOUL was pushed back into them and they started to rush Undyne only to stop when they finally noticed what was behind her. It looked like a giant gold and blue wall, but it was, in fact, an innumerable amount of condensed spears. Their combined light almost blindingly bright. She launched them all at once at the human. They, however, did not just go straight, no they all launched towards the human. when the human tried to dodge they would follow and **not** disappear. The human fumbled and became impaled by so many spears, there really wasn't much left of them.

Before they reverted time once again they sat in their little black space void of anything and everything. Everything except for load or reset. They had to think of a game plan for that special attack. They wouldn't be able to run forever. Suddenly a smile came to their face and they loaded one more time.

Undyne's new hell killed the human a few more times before they arrived at the special attack again. They prepared themselves as Undyne unleashed the barrage that would put hell to shame. The human ran straight for Undyne, who in turn smiled wider. Undyne went to swing at the human as they got close but the human dodged all the while still dragging the spears behind them. Shortly after they could hear the sickening thud of spears hitting a body. They smiled but it soon faltered when they felt pain and Undyne's voice. "HA! Did you really think that was going to work?" The spears had avoided Undyne and, instead, still impaled the human. She had a menacing grin as they slowly blacked out and died.

They had to do this. They needed to do this. They were DETERMINED to do this. They will beat Undyne, no matter how many times it killed them. They reverted time.

They died so many times at the special attack they've lost count. 'How do you counter this?' they kept asking themselves over and over again then they had a last ditch effort idea.

Undyne released her special attack on the human again, the human dashed towards Undyne. When she went to stab the human they grabbed and somehow yanked the spear from her hands. They began to clock all of the incoming spears taking so many hits to every part of their body. They, however, managed to block them all. Both Undyne and the human were now exhausted. Neither could move. Well, not exactly.

Undyne began to approach the human, dissolving the spear in their hand and summoning a new one. Before she could impale the human to finish them off her body began to liquefy. She went to quickly strike before it could finish her but the human beat her to the punch. She took the last hit she could and began to dissolve.

"Damn it... So even THAT power... it wasn't enough? ..." She didn't even get the chance to finish what she was going to say as the human, in a fit of anger, pride, joy, whatever, hit her one more time. Mercilessly finishing her off and turning her into a liquefied dust. They felt empty from her death. Usually there was a buzz, or joy, or a bored yet still ever present elation from killing and dusting a monster. Not this time. Undyne took far longer, far to many lives, to kill than ever before. They headed back to Snowdin to get some rest.

The monsters of the UNDERGROUND were spared from death one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd I'd tell ya? Hell mode. Never fun for anyone. What? Did you honestly think hell mode applied ONLY to Rain? *scoffs* HA! As if! Hell mode applies to EVERYONE :D ooooo wait until you see everyone else's hell mode fight. >:D


	19. The Dyes of the Souls Are... Amusing

'Rain. Wake up. You need to wake up.' Rain instantly snapped up, confusion written all over his face. He hasn't heard that voice ever since he found Elizabeth. Yet, there's no weight to it this time. What? 'Ah, you are awake, finally. I have been trying to get you to wake for the past few hours now. I was beginning to think something was wrong with you. There's something off about you since last I've visited. Would you happen to know what that is?'

 'Oh! Yeah lookit! My SOUL has changed since last you saw it!' Rain grins like an idiot and pulled out his SOUL.

Gaster's first inner thought was how Rain could pull his own SOUL out without a monster to do so but quickly filed it away when he saw the scar, completely ignoring the chains. A scar. Scars do   _ **N O T**_   exist. No matter what happens to a SOUL, rather by being restored or cracked, a scar does not form... **ever**. To top it off, it's a white scar. The color that of a monster's. Rain's own thoughts interrupted him before he could continue his train of thought. 'Isn't it cool? It's white! It... kind of makes me feel better. Like... it's a reminder that I've changed... that I'm _changing_. I can do it Gaster! I'll... I'll finally be able to do something someone can be proud of... Is... is that a good thing? Gaster?'

Gaster stayed quiet for a little bit. A little lost in thought. Rain was so desperately trying to change. However, it wasn't some fake facade, or some goal with ulterior motives, he was honestly trying to change. This threw Gaster in a slight loop. He had hoped to use some of Rain's accumulated rage, or impulse, something that remained from his time as a murderer. But with him being pacified, it hinders his current plans. Oh well, he's not a genius for no reason, he'll just rearrange some things and alter a few details and the plan will still work. Actually, now that he thinks about it, this makes thing quite significantly easier. He gave a slight chuckle. Who knew a pacified murderer would be so convenient.

'Gaster?'

'Ah sorry about that Rain, I was lost in thought.'

'It's cool. So? What do you think? Cool huh?'

'Rain, cool doesn't even begin to describe it. Also, another thing has piqued my interest. What are those chains around your SOUL? I don't believe I can recall the last time I saw them.' Of course, Gaster knew what they were, but he had to make sure. He was there when the last one died but they looked slightly different, not as many chains.

Rain's expression fell. Dramatically. 'I'm sorry Gaster. I... I... I didn't want to lose them anymore. I couldn't... I... I can't! I know I'm trying to change and I know that this job is forcing me into something I was trying to get away from... but' Rain choked a little. 'I don't want to lose them. Monsters **deserve** to be happy. If... if I can do something that can make sure that that happens... then I want to do it! And... I did... Sans... I...' Rain's thoughts became so weak they were almost none existent but Gaster was able to catch them. 'I've be come their Executioner. The job to take the lives of the condemned.'

It was as he thought. (Though, how a human was able to attain the title without a monster's...) As soon as he began the thought he figured it out. (The white scar. Technically part of the makeup of a monster SOUL. The human's SOUL carries both physical and magical traits of a monster's. Of course he'd be able to obtain such a title. Sans. Only the Judge could appoint the Executioner. He knew too. Heh, Sans was starting to become quite the active genius. This is definitely going to make things complicated but nothing I can't handle. I will achieve my goal. Though I do feel... something for the human. Trying to push himself away from all the killing only to be shoved right back into it. It's really shame. The future he wants, is impossible. Well, improbable.)

'Is that what you wanted Rain?' Gaster spoke after a few moments of thought.

'No... it's not... I already hate it... but, I need to. I have to. Sans can't do it all by himself and the only other person who could stand next to him is me. Asgore is strong, sure, but I'm stronger and, well, you're stuck in the void' (not for long) Gaster thought. 'So, no matter how much it hurts, I'll stand by Sans' side. I **won't** let him fight alone any longer. He might never tell me anything but that's fine. I'm his baby brother, Paps and I, we'll be there for him.' (admirable. Well, I think I need to take my leave here. I've...) 'Gaster. I've been meaning to ask.'

Rain's tone threw Gaster off. He's never heard the human take such an... eerie tone before. It wasn't threatening, but it was definitely off putting. 'What is it Rain?'

'Did you create Sans' blasters... or **find** them?' (What is he on to?)

'I created them. They are not sentient.'

'I think they are.' (That's why he was asking. Did they really grow intelligence? If so... So many new variables! I don't know if I even **want** to leave now! Oh this will be fun!)

'What makes you say they that? I do not believe you have encountered them this timeline.' Gaster inquired.

'Gut feeling. That's all. Anyway!' Rain's mood lightened. 'Glad you could stop by I'm going to go visit Muffet now~ Later!' (Rain... Did you already forget?) Gaster gave a mental sigh. (This is going to be... troublesome to watch.)

 

Sans watched as the kid went about their demented usual selves, hunting and slaughtering every monster in Hotland. There was no longer any FIGHTS, there were just encounters with death. Every monster met the same fate. Left as a pile of dust when the human moved on. Soon enough the human approached an area he wasn't to familiar with but knows who resides there. Kind of hard not to figure it out with all the spider webs strewn about. He wondered if Muffet would be able to put up a fight or if the human would dust her as well. He'd find out soon enough.

 

The human's SOUL was drawn out into a fight with Muffet actually with the starting move. She instantly called upon her 'pet' for this fight. She heard everything so far. The human was a merciless creature killing everyone. She didn't want to fight, after all, she was more concerned with baking her goods for her family and, more recently, enjoying the time of another, certain human. Though she wasn't quite happy that the human was able to maneuver through all of her attacks she relented and waited for the human to finish their 'turn'. She felt a split second of pain before her thoughts ceased entirely. In fact, **she** ceased living, all that remained was a pile of dust. A spider came in looking at the spot in disbelief, scurried off and returned with a flower to place where she last stood.

The human turned to move on to come face to face... with Rain. His eyes wide in shock. He looked back and forth from her dust to the human before finally, and shakily, walking over to her dust. The human said nothing and continued on but stopped when an eerie voice called out.

" _Why are you doing this? Is it fun? Does it fill the void that is your heart? Are you **empty?** " _Rain was crying at this point. He never got to tell her how he felt. She'll never be able to see her family from the RUINS again. Rains tears continued. " _Heh. You uh... well..."_ Silence befell the room, and when the human figured Rain wasn't going to say anything else they continued walking. They did not over look the two blades on his back.

 

Sans wondered why his baby brother was crying over Muffet's death. Than it hit him. The girl he liked. He asked Sans what he should do about his crush only, he never would have guessed it would be Muffet. "baby bro..." One more reason. The kid was going to pay. Sans teleported to Judgement Hall to wait for the kid. When they got here... **they were in for a bad time**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will cover mettaton and a little something extra that you'll find out in that chapter. Also, sorry guys, know yall wanted probably a little more exposition aside from Muffet's death but uh, couldn't let y'all forget about good ole' Gaster now can I? Everyone got but a peek into his plans :) Can't wait for that part of the story :D it's going to be one HELL of a ride.


	20. Understanding What it Truly Means to Take a Life. Death of Glamour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain realizes the full extent of what he has done, so how about a full mental breakdown while the human is off choppin up some munsters.

As Rain sat there next to the pile of Muffet's dust, something began to dawn on him. Yes he killed people, and he knew it was wrong. Yes he accepted that he willingly sought out people to kill or murder. Yes he understood the consequences of taking another life, but there was one thing he overlooked. Or, better to say, did not understand. How could he? He never knew what a 'family' was. He never knew what 'friends' were. So, how could he have possibly understood the pain others felt from losing someone they care about? Thing is, he couldn't, at least, until now. Rain thought and felt until he finally realized and understood what it truly means to take the life of another. He threw up. Everything in his stomach was near instantly expelled over the edge of the platform he was on. The lives of over 26,000 people finally settling in on his conscience.

How could he rip the lives of people that were called father or daughter, brother or mother, friend or best friend? Why did he continuously seek out and  **destroy** families and friendships? Really? Because it was 'fun'? He was 'bored'? Looking back he is sickened by how he went through and slaughtered so many people just for the sake of killing them. No real reason, just death because he felt like it. What made him really disgusted with himself, was the fact it took twenty three years to finally figure this out. It took him losing someone to really realize how bad a thing he really did.

He truly deserved  **no one**. How could he even  _think_ of wanting a family after what he's done? How could the monsters forgive him? How can they just overlook him killing over 26,000 people? And here he is taking the position to kill more people 'for a reason'? Really? Is that why he did it? Or did he do it  _just so he could kill more without it weighing on his conscience_. Honestly, he deserves death. No. Worse than death. Yet he can't. He knows the monsters would never do that to him. Their to kind. If humans did it, he'd end up snapping and killing more. Is this what it means when they say a killer is haunted by their victims? The weight of his sins, he truly realizes, is greater than what he can carry. But he'll do it. If it kills him a thousand times, then so be it.

Rain remembers the faces and names of every single victim he ever had, and he will  ** _always_** remember them. A reminder of what he has done. If he ever stands before a judge, he'll recount every name, every face he knows, and he'll accept whatever punishment given, but for right now... right now he had someone to stop. He had someone he needed to prevent from going down the same path he went down. He needed to SAVE the kid, and he'll do just that.  **No matter what it takes.**

 

The human child continued its destructive streak all throughout Hotland and the CORE, leaving behind a trail of dust in their wake. As much as Mettaton didn't want to fight the kid, he knew he had to if it meant saving the rest of the monsters from death. So he awaited the human at the one place they'd have to pass in order to get to New Home. He was prepared to give the human a good enough fight so that the other monsters had more time to escape.

The human made quick work of dispatching the monsters of Hotland and quickly made their way to the CORE.

"Hey kid, got a question for you." The human jumped away from the sound and readied their weapon for a fight. "Hey put that down. Not here to fight you." Rain said as he walked up to the human. They didn't lower it. "Just need to know. You killing everyone because you have to...  **or because you want to?** " Rain asked.

The human did not answer only kept their weapon between the two of them. "No answer huh? Then how about this, can you even speak?" Nothing again. Rain sighed. "You're making this far more complicated than what it should be. Just give me an answer and I'll be on my way. Please?" The human ignored him and continued on their way, turning their back towards Rain.

Rain sighed again. "Guess I'll just figure it all out in Judgement Hall." Rain shrugged and started following the kid. He knew where they were headed and he was headed there too. Might as well he thought. Rain watched as the human walked through New Home while Flowey told his side of the story since the first human fell. How he befriended everyone, and killed everyone. No one bothered to acknowledge that Rain even existed. He watched as the human got a demented look and turned it on Flowey, who started to quiver in fear. 'Poor guy... actually not really. He'll just go right back to being a little stick in the eye when this place is reset. Meh.' Flowey disappeared and the kid kept walking.

Soon enough the kid found themselves in Judgement Hall and immediately saved. Rain continued walking, passed them, passed the spot where Sans would be, and towards the back of the Hall. He would be the final guard, despite it being originally Sans' job.

"heya. you've been busy, huh? ... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" They took a step forward. "heh heh heh heh.... alright. well, here's a better question." Sans' eye sockets became voids. "do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." one more step. "welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one guys but uh, next chapter is going to be reeeeeeally long so I'ma cut it off right here. enjoy this tid bit in the meantime. :D


	21. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh, you only wish you were having a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this chapter is going to cover EVERY death and the ENTIRETY of the fight. after the 12th death you can skip to the break, which I'll indicate with +'s, and read on from there instead of reading the entire fight. But those who want to or are brave enough... or just have an abundance of time on their hands, go ahead, read it all :D

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing... flowers are blooming... on days like these... kids like you..." ..... " **should be burning in hell** " Sans wasted no time in grabbing the human's SOUL and slamming it down followed by bones  _and_ his blasters. It only took a second for the first death to ring out.

They came back with a slightly flustered appearance combined with a determined glint. "did you think this was going to be like all the other timelines?" Sans surrounded the human in a ring of blasters while launching bones at them along with more bones shooting up from the ground.

They came back again less flustered but definitely angered. This time they lunged at Sans only to be caught mid-air, flung back, and impaled by bones and blasted by three blasters. "sorry kid. you didn't think MERCY was a good idea. well... **neither do i**."

When the kid returned they dashed at Sans lunging at him with their knife. He simply dodged as if to tease them. "what? did you expect me to just stand there and take it?" He then flung them against the wall a few times to disorient them then blasted them with blasters. They barely managed to come out of there alive but when they did they rushed Sans again swing at an almost lightning fast speed. Of course, he dodged again. He then flung them back while sending bones towards them from behind them. Locked in his grasp they could only receive the attack and collapsed to the ground once again dead.

This time they dashed in a slight zig zag trying to throw Sans off and keep him from grasping their SOUL but sans chuckled, grabbed their SOUL anyway and flung them into a pillar nearby. Bone quickly protruding from the pillar aiming for their SOUL. They quickly recovered and narrowly avoided the bones then once again lunged towards Sans. He dodged and in his place a blaster already firing off its shot hitting the human square in the face. Death consumed them again.

"heh. it's so much easier not having to follow the rules. wouldn't you agree?" they could here him speak as they fell into darkness.

When they returned they were blasted by a couple large blasters instantly dying. In the next life it happened again. On the third one they dodged the instant they respawned rolling to the right than attempting to charge Sans only to be stopped from being impaled by a set of bones that appeared the moment they landed.

They respawned again dodged to the right but this time used their hand to give them an extra boost up to avoid the bones protruding from the ground where they'd land. They then dashed across the hall towards where Sans stood and slashed at him. He naturally dodged like it was child's play, picked up their SOUL and flung them down. Blasters fired and bones shot up immediately after giving them only a minuscule margin of error. They dodged, but still took damage from the blasters, and attempted to attack Sans again only to be slung against the right wall. More bones and blasters fired on the human. They avoided the bones but took the brunt of the blasters attack leaving them at only 1 HP. Panting they stood up and glared at Sans.

He shrugged. "what? expected me to play along with your little game? nah. afterall... **you didn't give anyone else a chance.** " he then buried them in bones. "see ya soon kid."

 

The human stayed at their menu to catch their breath. Their CONTINUE and RESET staring them in the face. Actually, that was just the spirit inhabiting their body. The spirit looked torn but took a breath to speak. " _I don't think we should do this anymore_."

"What? Scared already? Didn't you _want_ to do this?" the human replied.

"I... at first, but I don't think it's a good idea anymore." The spirit replied.

"Aw come on! You wanted me to kill everyone and as soon as things get difficult you want to bail?! What kind of malevolent spirit are you? How about you just shut up and watch how a real fight goes." The human grunted. "Stupid spirit."

 

Sans felt the change in atmosphere around the human when they came back. He knew they were stronger and faster then last time. They finally started to try. "hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry." he used his left eye to wink. " **or was it ten?** " the moment he said that bone pillars erupted from the ground far faster than the human could react impaling them and instantly killing them.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row. hey, congrats! the big one-oh! let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. we can have pie, and hot dogs, and... hmm... wait. somethings not right. **you don't have any friends.** " bones erupted again followed by twelve blasters catching the human in their dodge.

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row. well give or take. there's a nuance to this stuff. don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. count for me ok? **we'll start from 12.** " Sans threw the human against the wall followed by bones and blasters. The human avoided both and dash towards Sans attacking when they got in range. Sans dodged and surrounded them in blasters. They little to no time to dodge them and ended up being blasted, no chance of survival.

They came back dodging the blaster that would consume them had they continued like normal only to be caught in another blast. Barely surviving they lunged towards Sans only to be caught and flung into the left then right pillar and blasted while being suspended in mid-air.

This time when they respawned they ducked completely avoiding all the attacks and proceeded to launch their own attack. Sans dodged as if it were natural then flung them across the hall. They landed on the opposite side and grinned menacingly. Sans shrugged and they never figured out why because when they blinked they were back at their save point health fully restored. They had died but didn't know what had happen. While in thought Sans once again blasted them mercilessly.

Angered they ran towards Sans dodging his bones and blasters, and when flung to a wall they quickly recovered and lunged at Sans again. He dodged only to be caught off by another slash quickly responding with another dodge. He threw bones and a few blasters at the human landing a few good hits leaving them with little HP. They quickly ate some monster food while lunging at Sans again. If he wasn't going to play by the rules, neither were they. He dodged and summoned a blaster from under the human blasting them again.

Once again left with little health the human ate something else and continued their attack. Sans dodged each one of their attacks then proceeded to surround them in bones, launching them in rapid succession and followed by multiple blasters shots. The human dodged to their left avoiding a few bones, used their hands to propel themselves further to narrowly dodge a few more bones, and duck and dodged forward to avoid the blasters. A literal wave of bones came crashing down on the human quicker than they could react instantly consuming them. The bones broke many of theirs and a final one impaled their heart, shattering their SOUL.

"you keeping count kid? because i need to know how many more deaths i need to make up for all the monsters you killed." Sans summoned bone pillars and giant blasters and launched them at the human. The human narrowly avoided the pillars but got caught in the blasts consuming over half their health. They quickly ate something and dashed towards Sans. Sans countered their attack with a blaster and impaled the human with multiple bone spikes, finishing them off with the blaster that blocked their attack.

" **one hundred more to go right?** " Bones began launching from all angles at extreme speeds burying themselves into the ground upon contact when the human dodged. They continued dodging frantically, unable to catch their breath and steady their pace. Soon enough a bone pierced their foot followed by multiple to the shin, thigh, hips, torso, and finally their skull, all to quick for the human to react and instantly killing them off.

"what? a hundred to much for you? well... **'least it'll be two less now.** " blasters instantly appeared and chased the human around the hall blasting at every opportunity they got while the human dodged blasts and hid behind pillars to escape them. Two more were summoned in front of them blasting at them. They dodged to the only escape presented only to be consumed by another blast from the other side of the pillar. They quickly escaped the blast but with severe wounds throughout their body. They ate some noodles without cooking them, they're better dry anyway, and attacked Sans.

Sans dodged all three consecutive attacks then grabbed their SOUL and flung them into a pack of blasters that instantly fired when they entered range. The human received the blast of the first blaster but managed to dodge the others then lunged at Sans during the opening. Before they could reach him, however, a bone pillar erupted from the ground instantly impaling them and killing them.

"look, i know you're determined and all, but you just don't seem to get the _point_..." A bone instantly found itself lodged in the humans arm. Close behind it a swarm of blasters and bones fired upon the human leaving no room for escape. They were quickly impaled.

When they returned Sans was shrugging his shoulders. " **you gotta learn when to quit**." blaster shots began erupting from the ground in random locations while bones flew towards the human. He went to dodge them only to be caught by Sans' magic and instead flung into the bones losing a lot of HP. The human ate some food and attacked Sans while dodging the unpredictable blasts and avoiding the bones launched at them. When they were in range they swung their knife only to miss. They didn't relent though, they kept swinging until Sans grabbed their SOUL and launched them into the maw of a blaster. It clamped shut crushing the human. The blaster had blood dripping down the sides of its maw giving it a menacing appearance.

When they respawned they dodge out of the way of any oncoming attacks only to hear Sans chuckling. "heh, that was a _bloody mess_ you made back there. **let's see what else we can make.** " Sans launched an armada of bones at the human sending three at at time in a cone spread. They ran at an angle to avoid the attacks while also closing in the gap between the two, and when they were in range they went to attack only to be caught in-between the maw of a giant blaster that rose from the ground. Sans winked and the maw snapped with a crunching sound.

"look kid, i know you're on a time _crunch_ to get this over with but... **don't you think that'll _crush_ my feelings?**" Giant pillars made of bone rained from the ceiling while blasters shot at them. They narrowly avoided the blasters only to have their leg crushed by one of the pillars. "don't you know that's not a way to get a _leg_ up on me in this fight?" Sans taunted and impaled the human with another bone.

 

"This freaking comedian! Ugh!!! Damn it, WHY are you so useless!!!" The human shouted at the spirit. They didn't say anything. "Helloooo. Earth to spirit bitch. Helloooo."

"What?!" They screamed.

"If you're going to just be dead weight, then why don't you just leave?"

"I can't." They whispered.

"What was that, spirit bitch?"

"I CAN'T! I can't leave your body! I would have if I could already." They whimpered.

"Aw you poor thing, to bad. Now, got any ideas on not getting ourselves killed."

"N-no..."

"Sounds like you do though."

"It'll probably get us killed anyway."

"Well, go ahead and try it out for yourself."

 

Sans noticed a difference in the human again when they respawned this time. They were less powerful and more regretful. Something shocked Sans when he stared longer. They dropped the knife and quietly approached Sans with their head hung low. A FIGHT began and the human stared off at something for the longest time. He then felt it, they wanted to SPARE him. He almost laughed in their face until he realized that their decision was genuine. He still couldn't forgive them but maybe they could change their mind. They looked so sullen it was kind of painful to watch.

"... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal." He closed his right eye. "i know how hard it must be...to make that choice. to go on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste." ... "c'mere pal" Sans raised his arms in the universal sign for a hug.

The human stood there dumbfounded for a few moments. Why would he just up and offer a forgiving hug like that? There's no way he'd just forgive them like that... would he? Maybe... maybe this will finally be over. He'd forgive them and encourage them to reset and bring everyone back and they'll be... they'll be friends. The human slowly walked forward with the faintest hopeful smile on their face, and tears forming in their eyes. When they were close enough to hug they hesitated for a few moments, but Sans waited for them, patiently. When they see he wasn't going to do anything they slowly wrapped themselves in his arms and gave him a hug. It was so warm. So comforting that they closed their eyes and let the tears flow.

They only had a few moments though. Shortly after they were trapped and impaled by a bone cage and their HP began to drop at an alarming rate, and soon enough they were dead once again. "gettttttt dunked on!!!" after a few moments Sans spoke again. "if we're really friends... you won't come back."

 

"So how'd that turn out for you? Heh, I could have told you he was going to do that. Like he could ever forgive us for killing his friends and brother. You an idiot or something? You know what? Don't answer that. You're to much of a waste of time anyway. Now let me handle this. I know how to get that bastard."

 

The human returned. Of course they returned. When has that ever worked. This time though, it's like they're an entirely different person. There wasn't rage from betrayal just a menacing gleam as though a predator looking at its prey. "guess we were never really friends huh?" Sans sighed and commenced his attack like usual. 'kid sure is determined.' The human dodged the first set of bones and blasters only to be caught in another set and instantly vaporized. Ash only remained at their spot.

"let me ash you a question kid..." Sans summoned twenty four blasters aimed in on the human. " **are you having a bad time?** " He fired turning the human to ash again.

They returned running at top speed towards Sans and closed the gap between them at an alarming rate. Sans had enough time to dodge though and did just that. He prepared a blaster to hit the kid but they were faster and attacked again. He canceled the attack to dodge again, this time he grabbed their SOUL and flung them away from him to catch a break. As soon as they landed they sprinted towards him. Sans dodged their attack again and had little time to dodge their attack that followed immediately after. The human kept attacking unrelentingly barely giving Sans any time to focus on an attack himself.

Slightly annoyed Sans disappeared and then reappeared quite a bit of distance away from the human and trapped them in a cage of blue bones proceeded by a few blasts from his blasters. The human took the damage from the blue bones to avoid the blasters and lunged at Sans again, only slower this time. Sans sent a mixture of blue and white bones at the human causing them to stop in the middle of their attack to avoid the blues. As they stopped Sans summoned a giant blaster and fired it off almost immediately while he also sent more white and blue bones. The weakened human couldn't withstand the barrage and fell.

Sans was starting to finally take notice to the blood on some of his bones. How was blood getting on his bones? Physical attributes never carried over from different timelines. 'well this wouldn't be the first anomaly this timeline has presented but the blood that remained on the bones was slightly unsettling.' Was he gaining LV from the constant killing from this timeline? That never happened in any other timeline though, so it shouldn't be possible for this one either. He checked his stats. LV 1 EXP 0 AT 1 DF 1. Yup, still the same. So then, why was there blood on his bones? Well he'll figure it out later. The human is returning after all.

"listen... kiddo. in the end... is all of this really worth it? you're just going to reset again right? so why not just do that instead? i mean... it would make both of our lives that much easier." The kid took a step closer. Sans sighed. "well, can't say i didn't try." Sans then launched everything in his arsenal all at once giving the human no room for escape or survival. They instantly died.

The human came out sprinting again only this time they threw their knife at Sans forcing him to dodge but the human was right where he dodged to already swinging another knife. 'huh. two. never would have guessed that.' Sans thought in the split second of time he teleported out of the way of the knife. "kiddo... didn't i already tell you? **i'm not playing by the rules.** " Sans said as he took in the aggravated look the human exuded. He grabbed the human's SOUL and flung them into the maw of another blaster, but before he could close it the kid managed to escape and began to lung at Sans. Sans chuckled a bit and impaled the human with a giant jagged bone from above.

They returned with a vengeance this time. Sans threw blue bones and white bones at the same time alternating at random patterns to throw off the human but they managed to dodge all of the attacks and close the distance. Sans already had a blaster ready when he dodged and fired it off as soon as he did. The human agilely avoided the blast and lunged again. Sans dodged again and threw the kid's SOUL against a wall followed by bones immediately after but the human dodged them as well. They slashed at Sans again, but as usual Sans dodged and the attack hit only air.

The human threw their knife at Sans' dodging location then lunged at him at the same time. Sans teleported only to find that the human was right on him again with their knife held high and swinging down. Sans teleported again this time all the way to the back of the hall next to Rain. The human stopped instantly when they came within range of Rain. He simply watched as the human and Sans fought. It was not his place to intervene, and besides, Sans was holding himself pretty well in this fight.

When the human decided that Rain wasn't a threat they lunged themselves at Sans again only to come face to face with a blaster. With no time to react or dodge, they were obliterated by the blasters attack.

 

"Rain... you... you doing okay?" Sans asked.

"Yeah big brother, I'm fine. It's just... you've guys have been fighting for a couple of days now. It's... daunting every time I see them get close enough to hit you. Every time they miss by a hair's breadth. I'm scared Sans. What if they keep coming until they finally kill you? I... don't want to lose anyone else. My heart hurts so much right now..." Rain didn't say anything else afterwards. Sans thought of something that was somewhat embarrassing for his older brother picture but his baby bro needs him, so he hugged Rain. Surprised at first but recovering almost instantly Rain returned it. A few tears crawled their way onto Sans' hoodie while they hugged.

"i'll be fine bro. they'll quite eventually or reset and then we can go back to being a family... that's not broken."

"But do I deserve it? A happy family that people love me and I love them? Do I really truly deserve that Sans? You know I've killed so many people. More than what this kid has, yet here I am receiving a better treatment than them. Honestly, I don't think I deserve any happiness. Honestly, right now, **_I should be burning in hell_**." Rain whispered out. Not good at being the comforting type, Sans didn't know how to respond. Sure his baby bro was right, he did kill so much more than the current human, but right now, he was trying to redeem himself. He was _trying_ to atone for his sins. Quite frankly Sans thought he was doing a good job too. It seems as though Rain does not. 'well, after all this, i'll show rain he doesn't need to worry about it.'

Something then dawned on Sans. "wait, you said we've been fighting for days. does that mean you remember?" Rain looked at Sans confused at first then slowly pieced together what he meant.

"That would actually make sense as to why the human child kept coming back from either a mess of blood and bones or ash. I was starting to wonder if he was a phoenix monster instead of human. All this time they were just going back to their save point. Heh, oops." Sans was actually kind of relieved that Rain could remember. Sans wasn't alone nor did he have to hide anything from his baby brother. He'd understand. Hell, kid probably already understood everything from what he's told Sans already.

"well, they're coming back so... bye for now." Sans said and walked off. Rain gave a slight smile and a wave.

 

 The human returned panting. Even though they technically haven't done anything yet, they were still exhausted. Sans looked at them in mild befuddlement. Why were they already panting. Well, not that he really cares. They're going to die anyway, so what's it matter to him? He just waited for them to make a move and decide how to act afterwards.

 After a while of silence Sans was starting to drift off to sleep. The kid continued to pant and act all creepy like so might as well right? He could allow himself a few moments of sleep.

Apparently it took the human a few hours before they finally snapped out of their daze and began to act normal. They spotted a sleeping Sans and quietly sneaked up on him. They silently raised their hand to slash the sleeping monster, then quickly descended their blade. Sans quickly woke up and dodged.

"heh, did you really thi..." they slashed again...

"as i was saying, did you really think you would be able to hit me in my sleep?" Sans spoke behind them. He had teleported in the minimal amount of time from the first dodge and second slash. They were blasted before they could turn around.

When they respawned Sans was behind them and caught them off guard enough to impale them and blast them with one of his blasters quickly finishing them off.

 

++++++++++

 

They came out running to cover behind the pillars trying to hid themselves in order to make a sneak attack on Sans. They threw a knife from one of the pillars only for Sans to counter and disintegrate the blade and pillar revealing an empty wall. Sans quickly picked up on what the human was trying to do and was already forming blasters on all sides of the pillars for both sides of the rooms. When he finished his preparations he summoned and fired off all blasters at the same time. The human got caught in one of the blast, but manage to stay alive by eating the noodles, and rushed Sans while he was recovering.

Sans dodged the first and second slash but the third caught his hoodie and nicked one of his ribs. Pain shot throughout his body from just the nick. This human could kill him in one shot if he wasn't careful. He could still take a few hits despite his low HP but he'd rather not in case of enemies like this one. He teleported out and launched some bones and blasters, but he was drained from such a large scale attack from earlier that the human was able to dodge all of them and close the gap. He dodged their attack and grabbed their SOUL and suspended them in air. Sweat was beginning to pour from Sans' skull, and he could tell. The human would, in-fact be able to kill him. It would take a few more tries but it was possible. He lamented. He wasn't going to go down easily.

Sans then conjured a giant bone pillar and impaled the human, while also completely draining Sans causing him to collapse. At least the human had died.

When the human came back this time they had predicted all of Sans' openings and dodged diagonally to the left avoiding the blasters that had raptured the area they were just at. They then lunged at Sans who was behind them that round, and slashed multiple times. Sans dodged them all of course but each slash was getting faster and harder to dodge, while draining more and more stamina. He finally found an opening and grabbed their SOUL and slammed them multiple times into walls, the floor, and the ceiling, all across the room. He slammed them one more time on the ground and followed it up with multiple blasters and bones of the blue and white variety.

The human expertly dodged each and every bone and blaster and lunged at Sans the moment they got the chance. Sans summoned a giant blaster to cover the hit and fire as soon as they made contact, but they didn't fall for the trick a second time and instead feinted, ducked under the blaster and slashed Sans catching him by surprise.

A large gaping wound appeared over Sans' chest. "heh... guess thirty times is a bit excessive..."

"..."

"..."

"so... guess that's it, huh?"

"..."

"just... don't say i didn't warn you." Sans got up and a red liquid began spilling from his wound and mouth. "welp. i'm going to grillby's." Sans sauntered off and out of eyesight and after a while the human could here him say one last thing. "papyrus, do you want anything?"

Silence ensued. An eerie silence. The human checked their stats. LV 20. They smiled, not bothering for the rest of the information. They had defeated the strongest monster in the underground. Why wouldn't they be smiling. This time, he was even more powerful than normal. They felt on top of the world. No. Universe.

A heavy sigh resounded throughout the corridor. "So even my big brother... Are you happy? Will you restart now? I want my family back... _bring them back... **now**_ **...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending was a little weak, but I literally spent the ENTIRE DAY typing this chapter. Actually, it took 3 full days to get this out. THREE! You know how painful this was? I know it's not as long as some chapters out there from other fics, but good grief this was extremely long for this one. My brain is fried right now and I'm going to take an entire day off. Sorry but no chapters tomorrow. you'll just have to wait till saterday... night. late at night. probably. I MIGHT get one out this weekend. meh, don't care right now, thanks for reading. BYE!!!
> 
> ...
> 
> for now....


	22. Regrets, Pain, Sorrow, Rebirth, Joy, Kindness, Family, Love... Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... why?

Rain held his head down. Staring at the floor as tears flowed from his face. "I want them back... please... please bring them back." He begged. The human went to step past him, but as soon as they were about to cross him they found themselves back at their save point.

"What?" They were confused. Did someone else revert time? No, that's impossible.  **They're** the most determined one in the UNDERGROUND. Then, what happened. They then noticed that Rain was approaching again.

"I made a promise. You are not allowed to pass this hall... but... I... won't attack you if you don't try to pass." Rain spoke sullenly.

"What can you do? At least Papyrus would be able to hurt me if he tried. You? You're worse than him. Ha! you're pathetic, you know? You won't attack? That's fine, free kill anyway." The human scoffed and approached Rain, who still had tears in his eyes. They swung their knife at his neck, demented smile upon their lips.

Only the sound of metal against metal resounded the hall. The human looked confused only to see a sword blocking the knife. 'How? How was he able to block in such short amount of time? Hell, he's so useless how was he able to block period?!'

"I won't hurt you. But I can't let you proceed." Rain repeated.

They swung again, this time at his legs. The same sound echoed out.

"You want to know something?"

"No." They swung again, only for it to blocked once more.

"When I first fell down here..." another swing, another block. "I was empty. So to speak." Again. "I never felt warmth." And again. "I never felt kindness." They threw their knife this time. Rain caught it and then dropped it, leaving a shocked expression on the human's face. Rain continued to SPARE them. "I never knew of love." They enraged and threw multiple knives. Rain simply caught each one and dropped them all. "I didn't know what a family was." they attacked, Rain blocked. "Then... I met mom." They human attacked in a flurry of strikes only for each one to be blocked. "She was called many things. Caretaker of the RUINS. Queen of monsters. But the only thing that sounded right, for me, was mom." They threw jabs in with their slashes. None landing a hit. "In the short time I was with her..." more attacks to only be blocked. "She taught me so many things. Joy..." Thrown knives and swipes were comboed. All disabled. "Compassion..." The human stood still to catch their breath. "Love... She taught me those things." The human glared at Rain and prepared their next attack.

"I've spent all of my life going... killing people, time and time again..." The human stopped and looked at Rain. Confusion and shock engraved upon their face. "I didn't know the pain I truly caused... Of course, I knew what I did. I knew it destroyed people and places... That it was wrong..." The human recovered and attacked Rain again, only for him to block it again. "Killing to me was as breathing for others....." They jumped at him, but he merely sidestepped to avoid them. They turned to face him. "But now... I truly know what it means to take a life... and all the pain it brings..." He blocked their next attack.

"The families left behind... they are tormented... broken from a life ripped so wretchedly from their lives." The next attack he took. It cut his chest at a diagonal angle, but it wasn't a fatal wound by far. "Then I came to Snowdin... I learned the most beautiful thing here." He took another hit. Making an X across his chest. "Kindness. Belief in that another person can be good... no matter how horrible they have been." He blocked their next attack. "I was taught what it meant to be kind to someone. That when someone wants to hurt you... maybe they just need someone to lean on themselves." Rain's tears began flowing at this point. He blocked another attack. Rage becoming more and more evident on the human's appearance.

"But Kindness wasn't it... It truly wasn't the most beautiful thing..." He sidestepped another swing and dropped both of his swords. "It was forgiveness... To be able to forgive someone. To be able to forgive them no matter what they did to you. To forgive them no matter how much they've wronged you..." Rain dodged another attack, just barely missing him. "I didn't deserve it... I killed so many people, that if each digit... finger or toe, if you counted everyone of them as a thousand lives... it still wouldn't be enough." The human went into a blinding rage, a flurry of attacks from every direction. Rain dodged them all.

"You know... I never thought, that six months ago I'd ever feel anything but the joy of killing others..." Their next attack was weaker than normal. He dodged. "But I have... and do..." Slower... "I feel regret... Guilt... Pain from all of those I've cut short... I remember them all... Their lives... Their joys... Their friends... They all had some... and I took it from them." Slower still. "Heh... I'm truly pathetic... Only when I didn't want to lose something did I truly realize... well... everything... How it feels to lose something or someone... How it feels to find happiness..." They didn't attack this time, only glared at him, as if, that was the only energy they had left to do.

"But... I guess that's fine... I had to learn... some way..." Nothing. Rain looked away in shame, his tears an unrelenting force with no sign of waning. "Look... what I'm getting at is... Maybe you too felt pain... Maybe you were alone and scared... Maybe you just needed a friend but just kept making so many mistakes that you couldn't turn back." Their glare weakened to more of a uncomfortable stare. "Maybe there was no one there to tell you you did good... or care... Maybe that's why you did all these things. Killed all these creatures... wrong... people..." Their stare became soft as though they wanted to reach out. To finally let go.

"If that's so... if it's true that you just needed someone there for you... to say that they believe in you..... to say that they  **forgive** **you**... then there's still hope... You can still do everything right." Rain faced the human and smiled. It was a smile that could melt the hearts of even the coldest of demons. "And I want you to know that I mean what I'm going to say... That it's the truth... no matter what happens... no matter what you've done...  _I believe in you..._ " Rain gave a short pause as their smile softened into a comforting one. "And I forgive you."

The human couldn't take it anymore and fell to their knees, hands to their face as they heaved from their own crying. Rain quietly and slowly approached them, placing a hand on top of their shoulders. He could hear the faintest of 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' repeated over and over again. Rain did the only thing he knew how to at this point, he gave them a hug. A gentle hug. A warming kind hug. He also began to rub small circles on their back as they wept.

They pulled back and looked Rain in the face, one eye red and one eye a golden brown. "I'm sorry..." Was all they spoke. Rain nodded and gave them another hug. whispering into their ear...

"I forgive you."

After a while of more tears and whispers of forgiveness and apologies the human made eye contact once more. "I... D-do you really believe I can fix this?" Rain nodded. A gentle smile upon his lips. "Alright... I will. I'll go back before all this started and fix it. I won't. . . I won't kill anymore." Rain nodded once again. They took a few steps back and went to reach for something, but before they did they eye'd Rain one last time. "Will... will I be able to see you again? Do you think... do you think we'll be able to be friends?"

"Yeah. I think we will." Rain beamed.

They nodded and pressed something in the air. Everything soon went pitch black, as if time itself has ceased to exist.

 

...

 

.....

 

**DO YOU WISH TO RESET?**

YES / NO

 **YES** / NO

 

And as if the darkness never existed, a white flash engulfed the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this didn't have the ending you were expecting or thought to be realistic... well, sorry. It's how it came out, and I'm not going to change it. I hope you'll forgive me. See you next chapter...
> 
> I will probably mention this in the next chapter, but, if you guys want the story to go a certain direction, send me some music you've found entertaining. All of the fights, and calm gentle sad parts, I've listened to music. While I wrote this chapter I listened to His Theme, Battle against a true hero for Undyne the Undying, and naturally Megalovania for Sans' fight. I listened to dark, darker, yet darker while typing in Gaster's lines, and I've been listening to ambient music while I write fluff. Music is my inspiration for words. will be listening to NGAHHH!! for the next chapter, so let that sink into your little heads on how it's going to turn out ;)


	23. Undyne the... NGAHHH!!! JUST HURRY UP AND FIGHT ME, PUNK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain decides to hang out with Undyne before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had enough pain. NOW TAKE MY FLUFFY!!! I must heal myself.  
> Also, as stated in the last chapter I use music to write my story. For instance, last chapter I listened to His Theme the entire time I typed it up. For this chapter I'll be using NGAHHH!! and Spear of Justice. Well, maybe to the last one. Anyway, I get really creative when I have music in the background, so if you want it to go a certain direction, or you just want to share some music, link me to some or give me names. I'll totally look em up and give em a listen. Always in the mood for new music. anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Rain found himself in Waterfall, on his way back to his home, when he regained consciousness. Surprising even him, he remembered everything from the previous timeline. He smiled a gentle smile. The kid had reset. He gave the kid a chance and they took it and now they're going to do everyone right this time. Rain believed in them. He wholeheartedly trusted that they'd follow through. He continued walking on, a smile still lit upon his face.

He soon came to a familiar area. A crossroad, of sorts, leading in multiple directions. He knew the far right one led to Undyne's and he ultimately decided it was a good idea to go see her. Maybe she'd be in a good mood to play some games or maybe she could show him one of her training regimens. He knew he was already in top shape, but sometimes outside assistance can really expand your mind and broaden your sense of value and experience. It'd never hurt so why not?

He approached the door and went to knock on the teeth-like object, however, when he went to knock the door opened up and Rain ended up knocking on Undyne's face instead of her door. Rain froze in slight horror as he realized what he had just done.

"Oops, so-"

"NGAHHH!!!! THAT'S IT PUNK! FIGHT ME! NOW!!!!" Undyne instantly summoned her spears as she prepared to assault the mortified Rain. "WELL?! What are you doing just standing their slack-jawed?! GET READ TO FIGHT PUNK!!" Rain had hardly any time to react as spears, once again, found themselves very, very, attracted towards Rain and raced to kiss his face oh so painfully. He dodged to the left avoiding the spears completely.

"UNDYYYYNE!! I didn't come here to fiiiight..." More spears that infatuated with Rain's face. "Okay, that wasn't entirely accurate. I did think a bit of a spar would be nice..." Now some spears decided that they wanted to pinch his little behind and rose from the ground as fast as they could in order to do so. He naturally avoided each of them. "Well... guess now is as good a time as any. Hey Undyne!"

"What do you want, punk?!"

Rain bent over and jiggled his butt while sticking out his tongue. "I'm totally going to kick your butt this time!"

"rrRRRAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!" Undyne lunged at Rain with spears behind her in hot pursuit. Took off and rounded a corner! "NNNNGAAAH! GET BACK HERE YOU CHILDISH BRAT!!!!" Undyne turned the corner to get a face-full of Rain's butt to her face. When she realized what just happened, Rain could have sworn he saw steam coming from her fin-ears in a fit of rage. Countless magical spears were conjured from every location possible and assaulted Rain relentlessly and mercilessly. Rain grabbed a spear and started to defend himself by deflecting or completely destroying the incoming spears.

Undyne was slightly huffing when the spears were cleared and she could actually SEE Rain, but she wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot. She lunged at Rain once again forcing out the spear in her hand with a skilled maneuver that Rain had little time to counter. He crossed and shoved both of their spears downwards into the ground while giving a swift kick to Undyne's chest and jumping off the contact to evade her retaliating fist.

She closed the distance almost immediately and grabbed Rain's wrist while tripping his feet to toss him, however, on his flip down he used the momentum to, instead, fling Undyne over his shoulders. Undyne, quick with her battle wits, countered the same way flipping Rain over once again. Rain wouldn't back down from this challenge and continued with the increasing momentum and flipped Undyne over his shoulders _again_. Undyne grin and while she flipped him once more she also twisted him a little bit to throw him off. Rain use the gathered extra momentum to continue to twist to land facing Undyne. He grinned the most charmingly devilish grin he could must and before Undyne could react, he suplexed her. Her head hitting the ground hard and first, slightly stunning her.

Rain jumped up quickly and rushed to put Undyne in a headlock while also wrapping his legs around her arms to where she wouldn't be able to maneuver out of his hold. Oh, but she was a determined fish monster, so with great strength, she lifted herself off the ground standing to full height then jumped into the nearby lake they managed to find themselves next to. Now in her element she easily escaped Rain's grasp and had now placed him in a headlock. Now in unfamiliar grounds, so to speak, Rain couldn't figure out a quick way to counter and rapidly found himself in a lack of air. The jaws of defeat enclosed on him as he tapped Undyne's arm in surrender. A huge, toothy grin erupted from her face as she quickly dragged them both to dry land.

"HOLY HELL PUNK!!! You're freakin good!" Even though Undyne had won, she still couldn't help but praise the human that had put her through so many different challenges nearly back to back, _and_ almost defeating her. Not only was she excited about her new sparring partner and how close the match was, she was also proud. Proud to call this human a friend.

"So... are you... Undyne..." Rain was breathing heavily. "That was so much fun! We so need to do that again." Rain gleamed.

"Hell yeah, punk!" Undyne chuckled a bit. Rain looked at her and asked what it was about. "YOU! You dork. I NEVER met ANYONE who shoved their _butt_ in my face as a taunt. Seriously, what's up with that?!"

"I don't know? It was the first thing that came to mind and I did it. I really wanted to make you rage, and that DEFINITELY was a good way to do that." Rain grinned with false innocence.

Undyne punched his arm and laughed, loudly. "HHAHA!! That's a good one you dork! It definitely worked!"

After their conversation Undyne and Rain just laid there in a comfortable silence, a similar silence shared between good friend or even best of buds. It ended after a while with a question from Undyne. "So, punk, you really don't mind any of us? You actually want to stay?" The serious look on Undyne's face demanded a serious answer.

"Yeah, no one down here bothers me in the slightest. And yes, I would definitely love to stay down here with you guys. Heh, maybe when I die from old age you guys might be able to use my SOUL to break the barrier finally. If it's usable by then, with how broken I am."

Undyne's anger started to spill forth. "HEY! You aren't broken, you've just never had anyone to lead you down the right path." She chuckled. "Or beat the crap out of you when you made the wrong choice."

"So you know what I did?"

"Not all the details. I lost patience with long stories." She flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh. Well, how about I fill you in on the rest?"

"Sure why not. Got the time anyway."

Rain did just that. He told her all the details she didn't have, such as the specifics of his emotions, his kill count, and near the end he mentioned that before he got here, he was seriously contemplating suicide. "Holy hell dude, you better not be thinking about that anymore! Gonna have to be the tar out of you if you are." Undyne violently reacted to that part. Rain calmed her down saying it was no longer an issue. He had friends and even people he could call family and that family would return the feeling.

"So. You've been here long enough. Anyone catch your fancy?" Undyne started using uncharacteristic words when she asked this while raising her eye brow. Rain instantly flushed beet red in response to her question. "HOLY CRAP!!! You totally have a crush on someone, don't you, nerd?!" Undyne had a mischievous grin.

Rain nodded slowly, still in complete embarrassment.

"Alright you dork, spill. Who is it, and how did she do it? Unless it's a he, I won't judge." Undyne pressed.

Rain dipped his head in order to hide his face and softly spoke. "It's, uh, it's Muffet..."

She laughed uproariously. "That spider chick?! Really?!" Rain meekly nodded. "O-ho-my gosh this too funny. Alphys has been going on and ON about a spider monster/human ship, never thought it would be you, punk!" Undyne slapped Rain's back in a playful manner.

"I don't believe Muffet knows about my feelings, and I want to wait till a really good time to tell her. I told myself that, if in three years, we don't get to the surface, then I'd tell her and ask her out." Rain divulged.

"Why not just tell her now? Wouldn't that be, so much easier?" Undyne grimaced at how similar Rain's situation was to hers.

"Because, if we are freed within those three years, I want to ask her out under the stars. The real ones Undyne, not the ones here." Rain revealed.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing." Undyne stifled an incoming yawn and decided to stand up. "Alright punk, I think it's time you went home. Last time you were late it took the entire Royal Guard _**and**_ Sans to calm him down." Undyne glared at Rain as he got up.

He laughed awkwardly. "Heh heh... oops?"

Undyne then dropped, literally, Rain of at the Riverperson's location saying they'll have to spar again soon. Once she was gone Rain approached the cloaked monster and greeted them. "Heya Rip, doing well."

They simply hummed happily as their answer while Rain asked them to take him to Snowdin. On their ride they spoke up in one of their cryptic messages. "Tra la la. Beware the man who speaks in hands. Tra la la."

"Really? That's the message you give me? I literally already know who it is, and I also know that's like, in every fan fiction for the game! Even though I never really read any to testify that." Rain groaned.

They merely laughed but said nothing else. Before Rain got off when they stopped at Snowdin the Riverperson spoke up again. "Rain. It may be tiresome now, but it'll work out in the future."

Rain smiled a bit. "Thanks Rip, I needed that. Hey, take care of yourself ok? And have a good one." They merely nodded and took off along the river disappearing from view after rounding a corner. "A little out of character but, it was nice."

That night, Rain's smile never faded, even through his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first thing first, how was my Undyne? Does this fit her character? Is there something wrong with it? If so, could you please explain it to me? Undyne, Sans, and Muffet are the three characters who's personality I want to shine and not screw up. Second off, I know it's early by a few chapters at least, but when I start getting into the romantic stuff for Rain and Muffet, I'm going to base some of Rain's views off my own. Like asking for permission before just automatically kissing them. Or respect and equality, and when I mean 'equality' I mean it's not Rain's side of the deal or Muffet's it's THEIR deal. As in, they share it. Future problems, lack of problems, love, minuscule things, really anything. But uh, I'll let you find out the rest from reading. To many spoilers already. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter.


	24. Just Another Fluffy Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain migrates some of the spiders from the RUINS to Hotland. Sans is just Sans, and Flowey is still a jerk...

A couple more months have passed and during these months Rain has been preparing to gather and transport the spiders of Muffet's family from the RUINS to Hotland. Today would be the first day in which he started their exodus of sorts. It was on his way to the RUINS door when a little, sarcastically cheery, voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Howdy! Golly, you're sooo.... boring. What are you even doing?" Flowey started out with a peppy voice but quickly dropped the act and his face.

"I'm heading to transport Muffet's family through the cold. They'd die before they would be able to make it to Hotland." Rain explained as he kept walking. Flowey popped up ahead of him again.

"What's it to you if they die?" His face turned demonic. "You should kill them. Say it was an accident during transport. She'd never know."

"Nope. My days of pointlessly killing are over. Besides, that's definitely one way to get her to despise me, and I definitely don't want that." Flowey started to form a plotting face. "If you start lying to her to manipulate her into starting fights or something that you want to  _kill_ time with, don't. I'll find out, and you won't like it." Flowey's face distorted for a second but returned to it's natural look.

"Well you're no... Hey! What are you doing!" Flowey shouted as Rain picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"There, now you don't have to constantly pop up from place to place. Must get tiring you know?"

"You idiot! Don't you know you're giving me the perfect opportunity to kill you?!" Flowey sneered.

"Yup, but I know you won't. Friends won't hurt each other, and besides, you're too long term to do a short term action." Rain teased. Flowey merely grumbled and stayed silent.

After a few moments he started to shiver from the cold. Rain brought out a little blanket of sorts. It was conveniently made to fit Flowey specifically. "Here ya go, figured you'd need this eventually."

"Ha! I don't need your pity!" Flowey rebelled. A blast of wind and another shiver later and Flowey took the blanket begrudgingly. "Well. Since it's already here, might as well use it." He used his roots to wrap the blanket comfortably around himself.

"That's the spirit." Rain chuckled. Flowey shouted a 'what' at his chuckling. "Well I guess in your case, you don't have any  _spirit_ for anything. You don't have a single  _SOUL_ reason to do anything." Rain grinned and Flowey gave Rain a deadpan face.

"Don't."

"What? Oh come on, don't give me the  _cold_ shoulder. That's not very  _ice_ of you. I thought we were more  _chill_ with each other."

Flowey screamed a wrathful scream full of excruciating internal pain. "Do NOT become another Sans!"

"What? Are my joke not  _sans_ -sational for you?" Flowey screamed again and started to headbutt Rains face repeatedly. All it caused was more laughter from Rain.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop with the puns. Besides, we're already at the door, see?" Flowey looked and they were, in fact, standing in front of the door.

"Ah. Well, then, what are you waiting for? Put me down and go on and do your lame  _job_." Rain shuffled in place for a bit. "What?"

"Well, I thought we could do this together. You don't have to speak to mom at all, because she isn't really coming out. She's just opening the door enough for the spiders to come out. I'm sure you could use the company."

Flowey scoffed at his comment and practically jumped off his shoulders. "Yeah, well, you'll have plenty of company with the spiders. Besides, if I hang around you anymore I think I'm going to get sick."

"Well, you can keep the blanket. I made it specifically for you." Rain offered.

"Huh? You made this? You of all people? No wonder it sucks so much." Flowey hmphed himself out of the place, but he still took the blanket with him. Rain knew he liked it and was glad he kept it.

Rain knocked on the door a couple of times to signify it was him. He's been talking to Toriel for about a month and a half now. Sans offered to take him on one of the days he went to go chat. Rain took the offer almost the instant the words left Sans' mouth. He'd been talking to her about many things and one day Muffet came into conversation. Toriel had a gleeful tone in her voice as Rain talked about her excitedly. That conversation eventually led them to talk about the spiders in the RUINS and her inevitable assistance in returning them to Hotland.

During their talks she had also mentioned that another human has fallen and she was taking care of them. They were very calm and gentle, befriending everyone in the RUINS and helping out with little chores here and there. She'd recently started teaching them multiple subjects such as math, a bit of history, their language, and small sciences she's picked up over the years. They always paid deep attention to her when she taught, never allowing themselves to get distracted with menial activities. One of their most recent conversations stated that she was starting to worry about their health. She wanted to protect them, but the RUINS were no place for a child of 9 to grow up in. She had suggested that on the last day of helping out the spiders, Rain would take the child with him and keep them protected. Rain agreed easily, excited to show the kid all of Snowdin and Waterfall. All the little things that would go unnoticed if you were in a hurry.

"Who's there?" Toriels voice rang through.

"Icy."

"Icy who?"

"Icy you." Toriel's laugher was soon heard through the door along with Rain's chuckle. "How are you doing, ma?"

"Oh, I am doing well my child. Has everything been going well on your side of the door?"

"Yeah ma, it's been great. Sans did laundry today." Toriel gasped.

"He didn't?!" She asked in mild faux shock.

"He did! Papyrus had stars in his eyes the whole morning. Still had them when I walked out the door." Toriel laughed a good melodic laugh.

"That's good to hear. Well I suppose it would be time I allowed you to get to work yes?"

"Um. Hey mom... I was wondering..."

"Yes~" She urged him to continue.

"Would... would it be alright if I gave you a hug?"

There was silence on the other side of the door at his question. The silence went on for so long that Rain was about to say nevermind and just to open it enough for the spiders but to his surprise she said something else entirely. "Well, I suppose one hug wouldn't hurt."

Rain nearly fell to tears when the door opened wide enough for her to squeeze through. He wasted no time and instantly flung himself into her grasp, squeezing her into a tight hug. He didn't resist his tears and he allowed the to flow like a freshly discovered spring. Toriel returned the hug in full mirth if not a little more, her body practically swallowing Rain whole. It was a tender moment that lasted nearly forever for Rain, yet forever was just not long enough for him.

Eventually they pulled away and Rain wiped a tear from his eye. "I've missed you so much mom. I've... I've been a good boy out here, and I've made many friends. I know i've told you before, but I thought it would be good to tell you in person too." Rain told her with a blissful smile.

"I know my child. I never once doubted you'd do good out here. I'm very proud of you Rain, I want you to know that." At those words a warm feeling spread throughout Rain's body as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"You... you really are aren't you? Heh, heh... I never... I'd always... Thank you so much mom!" Rain felt it in his entire body, no his SOUL, that he was doing things right. He has changed and will continue to do so. As proof, another crack has disappeared only to leave another scar. A scar that shone a brilliant white.

Toriel said nothing as she watched his SOUL heal and leave behind a beautiful white scar . In her time she's never heard of such a thing happening but, that was something she'd dwell on later. Right now she was just happy that Rain has found a place he belongs.

"Well my child, I suppose it's time you started with your job. I don't believe you'd want to keep your lady friend waiting, wouldn't you agree?" Rain blushed and nodded. Shortly after, roughly twenty spiders rushed their way towards Rain and climbed up and around him, all find a spot to keep warm and safe.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow mom. Take care." Rain spoke with a smile and headed off, waving back as Toriel closed the door.

 

 

Sans found himself actually wanting to try for once. He knew this timeline was only exposed to one reset, but that didn't change the fact that he was aware of all the other timelines. So many resets that lead to freedom. So many more that lead to death. This timeline almost ceased to exist yet here it was. Still very much alive. He had his baby brother to thank for that. Despite know that the kid could reset at any time and he'd be right back to square one over and over again, something told him that there wasn't going to be another reset this time around. So, he decided he'd do laundry today as a token of gratitude.

Yet something bothered him. In all the timelines the kid has never stayed in the RUINS for more than a week. What has happened to them? The better question is, what did his baby brother do to them that caused them to reset in the first place? Sans knows that he is powerful, but surely even he has limits... right? Sans curiosity is starting to get the better of him. He wants, no  _needs_ , to know Rains full potential. If only there was a way. Oh well, he'd think of something sooner or later, besides, if Gaster really is alive and wanting to return, then Rain will surely be pushed to his limits in that fight. As strong as he is, Sans doesn't stand a chance against Gaster. And if Gaster has gathered the properties of the void, his chance of survival has become just that.

 

 

Rain stopped just in front of Muffet's little shop in Hotland allowed the spiders to climb off him and go about their way.

"Oh thank you dearie! I never actually thought you'd go through with this plan of yours. It is a pleasant and welcome surprise." Muffet spoke with gratitude.

"Aw it's nothing really. I just wanted to get you together with your family again. I know how much they mean to you, and since I can help I really want to." Rain replied slightly abashed.

"Ahuhuhu, well then how about I treat you to something nice." Rain was about to speak but she interrupted quickly. "Something a little more homey and not for sale."

"Well, yeah. Sure! I'd love that."

Muffet was actually rather excited to make something for the human. Rather, for Rain specifically. Oddly enough, it was a strange feeling she hasn't felt before, but it was a welcomed feeling she quite enjoyed. As she led Rain to another section of Hotland, where she actually resides, her thoughts wondered to whether or not Rain would like what she makes. Aside from her pastries she hasn't made many other foods, so, oddly enough, she found it mildly nerve wracking.

Rain was extremely ecstatic. He was going to be able to eat homemade cooking from the very person he's in love with. Huh. Love? Was that really what it was? Was he sure it wasn't just him trying to use the word easily, or because he hasn't felt this emotion before? Was he just throwing it out there because it was new? Yet, all other words didn't quite amount to what he felt. So he went with it. He loved her, and it was so easy to do so. Such a wonderful person would be hard not to. He accepted these feelings and did not deny them. When it was time, he'd tell her. He'd tell her everything. Though now, he feels as though things won't be as bad as he had thought merely two months ago.

Rain wore a smile as he followed Muffet. Excited for what's to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chaps, you're gonna have to wait till next chapter to read up on their 'date'. :D Oh man it's going to so fun to wright. Also, sorry that the end of this chapter fell flat. I was so friggon exhausted when I wrote it so yeah. sorry. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and see ya next chapter.


	25. DATING START!!! ... Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain eats food made by Muffet. Time passes and the spiders have moved completely out of the RUINS.

Rain was led to a section that he was completely unfamiliar with. Muffet had led him off the bridge made of webs and further down into what looks like an abyss but is actually just her home without any lights to signify that it's only about a twenty foot drop. Still pretty far, but understandable since it was her entire home. And good gravy was there a lot of spiders. So many that Rain wondered how they all managed to fit, even in such a large place. He didn't ponder on it too long and eventually sat down in a cross legged fashion

Shortly after multiple types of spiders came crawling to and around him, ranging from vibrant colors to dull and darkened ones. A small smile lift Rain's face as he held out a hand to a vibrant yellow-blue spider. The spider hesitantly approached and climbed up his arm till about halfway. Slowly, and cautiously, Rain used his other to gently stroke the spider's back. Shortly after the other spiders began to crawl up to Rain more, and some even decided it was okay to climb onto him. Some took positions on his legs, others his shoulders, and a couple on his head. Rain merely giggled like a small child, or because it was ticklish to have so many spiders crawl all over him.

When Muffet turned to see the noise she was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Few people are decent around spiders, but she's never met one so willing to allow them so close. Let alone to roam freely around _on_ them. It brought a warm smile to her fanged lips and, at the same time, a warm buzz to her SOUL. She didn't say anything and instead went to work on their food, surprising herself that she had started to hum a small tune.

Rain noticed of course but he didn't show it as he continued to play with the spiders. He held out his arm as some of the spiders spun webs from it and hung in the air. Three spiders hanging from their webs attached to his arm began to cross each other combining their webs. After a bit of work the webs began spelling out words. 'THANK YOU' was formed from their web spinning.

"Whoa... that's so cool! You're welcome by the way! Hey. There's something that's been _bugging_ me lately." Rain started. Somehow some snickers came from the spiders. 'WHAT?' the webs formed. "You guys got internet right? Or, at least, the Undernet?" 'YES' "So does that mean... you guys can search the _web_?" More snickers from the spiders and a small giggle came from Muffet. "Alright, so I don't have many spider puns, but I can definitely _spin_ a tale or two if I need too." More snickers rang out. "Alright alright, I get it. I'll _wrap_ these up and move on." Muffet was laughing at this point followed along with awkward spider laughs from the others. Rain had a pleasant smile spread across his face.

"Dearie, if you continue these puns, I'll have to _wrap_ YOU up." Muffet jokingly warned through small giggles.

"Eh, wouldn't mind it if it was you." Rain's face became the next best thing in fire hydrant's weekly as he realised what exactly he had just said. "Um... that is... it's make a nice bed?" That actually was his first and foremost thought when she has said that. Even Rain knows you don't share a room with someone unless they're that special someone in your life, let alone the bed. "Uhhh..."

Muffet gave another giggle and waved it off with one of her arms. "It's fine dearie, relax." Rain gave an awkward laugh and smile as he gripped his ankles and started to rock back and forth in miniscule movements. Time went on as Rain and the spiders held a full blown conversation. In that time he discovered that some of the spiders could, in fact, speak, however, most of them could not but they were able to understand Rain nonetheless, which was the reason for them to speak through the webs. It was a while longer when Muffet finally called Rain over to eat.

"Wow, this looks so good! Is that..." Rain gasped. "You can make chicken and dumplings??" Muffet gave Rain a confused look. She did not know what chicken was then. 'Well she has been underground for so long she either has forgotten about them, or has never seen any to begin with.' "Ah well, it's a type of food from the surface that consists of a type of meat along with some dough made into ball shaped, well pieces, and soaked in soup... or water. The type I had they made the chicken, or meat, first then soaked, and cooked, the dumplings in the broth that was made by it. You could add other vegetables into it as well, but I had it plain. It's some of the best tasting food I've ever had!"

Muffet smiled as Rain explained the food to her, watching his expression change excitedly when he reached the dumplings. "Well I certainly hope it can meet your expectations."

"If it's half as good as your pastries, then it will for sure!" Rain then sat down at a table made of webs that, oddly enough, wasn't sticky, and made himself a bowl of said dumplings. While he was doing so, many of the spiders from earlier began crawling up and around him, some of them sitting down. It was an odd thing to experience, a spider sitting down was definitely something he'd never forget. The yellow-blue spider took a chance and crawled up Rain's arm, stopping and resting on his head. Rain smiled and continued eating.

The fact that Rain had no issues, and that he actively sought out to be involved with her family of spiders sent Muffet's SOUL for a wild spin. She laughed internally at the accidental pun. For as long as she could remember, no one has been so willing to get to know her family, or her, as much as he was. She let out a content sigh as she watched Rain laugh with her family and enjoy the food at the same time.

 

A week has passed since Rain went over to Muffet's for the meal she cooked and all of her family has been successfully moved to Hotland. Right now Rain was headed towards the door to pick up the human as per Toriel's request. Just like the first time Rain was greeted by a little yellow flower, only this time it had a small blanket wrapped around it.

"Heya Flowey, enjoying yourself there?"

He was greeted with a sneer from the flower coupled with a hiss. "Great! The idiot has decided to show his face." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too friend." Rain smiled.

"Whatever." Flowey rolled his eyes and started to remove himself from the ground. "Pick me up and place me on your shoulder you stupid moron." Rain chuckled a bit and complied, putting Flowey snugly onto his shoulder.

"You good?" Flowey grumbled out a yeah and faced forward. After a while of comfortable silence Rain spoke up. "You been doing well Asriel?"

The sudden seriousness in Rain's voice caught Flowey off guard. "Y-yeah. You could say that."

"You don't have to lie. I know what it's like. Being empty. Alone..." Rain started.

"Ha! You know nothing about me! You..."

"Right, and you definitely haven't been spying on me the entire time I've been down here. Don't make that face I know for fact you've been tailing me since the beginning. Never said anything because I didn't want you to be alone."

Flowey's petals took on the appearance of wilting as if the snow was suddenly far less intimidating. "Is it true? What you've done?"

"Yup. You wanna know the deference between the two of us?" Rain asked looking slightly sullen.

"What? Flowey emptily asked.

"I have a SOUL." That made Flowey snap his attention towards Rain. "You see, it was all conscious decisions. I had emotions, I could feel. I knew it was wrong but I did it. You've heard that now at least three times. You know the story. You, you don't have a SOUL, in a literal sense. So yeah, I don't expect you to be sane enough to live with the power you had for as long as you have without going off the deep end."

"I don't need your pity..."

Rain interrupted Flowey before he could continue. "It's not pity. It's empathy. It's understanding what you've been through. You loath yourself too much to recognize the difference. I know Flowey, I've been there, and only now do I see the difference."

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot so what do you know?" Flowey scoffed while he jumped off Rain's shoulder and disappeared into the ground.

"He's totally a tsundere.... And I've been hanging around Alphys to much." Rain shook his head with a smile as he approached the door and gave it a couple knocks.

"Who's there?"

"Pie."

"Pie who?"

"Pie me." A laugh came through the door. Rain smiled, it was such a horrible joke but at least he knew his mom appreciated them. "Anyway, I'm here to pick up the kid like you wanted."

"Yes, they are packed and ready to go. Rain, please... please take care of them. I know I had my friend promise me but I fear that he may not be enough." Toriel's concern was near palpable as the door opened enough for a small human child to come through.

"Of course mom, they'll be safe. I promise."

"Thank you my child. You be safe too, I still worry about your safety every day, and I want you to know that I still love you very much, no matter what."

Rain smiled. "Love you too mom. I... before I go I just wanted to let you know, I think I've figured out a way to break the barrier. With a little help, you'll be able to see the surface soon."

Toriel was excited, but she held it in so as to not get her hope to high up. "That is wonderful new my child. Well, I must go. Take care, the both of you." With that, the door closed and Toriel's presence could no longer be felt.

Rain looked at the kid and help his hand out towards them. "Well, shall we get going?"


	26. Introductions are the Proper Way to Start a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonding time with the human.  
> A door has been opened that should have never been.

Rain kept his hand held out towards the small child, patient with them as they looked hesitant. When they didn't take his hand he pulled it to his side. "Right. Scared. Of course you are. Even at your strongest you couldn't hit me unless I let you. Well. That's fine. It'd be strange if you just suddenly decided to trust me. Shall we get going?" They nodded. "Right! Onward! To warmth and not frozen butt cheeks!" The kid giggled and as soon as they did they covered their mouth in surprise. Rain smiled but said nothing and continued walking.

"Ah, right. Proper introductions are to be made." Rain spoke up after a bit of walking and stopped in place while facing the kid. He gave them a funny pose and shouted dramatically, "I!" He made a different pose. "Am!" He then collapsed to his knees and threw up some snow to give it a rainy/snowy effect. "Rain~" He finished as he was posing dramatically on his knees. The kid started into a laughing fit of giggles and snorts and everything in-between. Rain sighed and tilted his head down. "I hang around that robot way too much as well. What am I even doing with my life?" Rain slowly got up and dusted off his pants as the child was recovering from their laughter. "Let's keep going kiddo."

They continued walking down the snowy path, passing a rather large branch on their way. Rain had this enormous smile spread across his face, he knew what was coming up, maybe the kid remembered too, but hey, wouldn't hurt to hope right? After the kid nearly jumped out of their skin from the snapping of the branch they finally reached the bridge that held a gate no one couldn't get through. The kid was terrified when they heard someone approaching them from behind. Rain's expression softened but he stayed facing the gate, allowing whatever to unfold, unfold how it's meant to.

" **h u m a n.  d o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ?  t u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d."** The kid slowly turned around still shaking from fear as they slowly stuck their hand out. Shortly after, a nice wet, fart resounded through the snow covered forest. "heh, the old whoopee cushion on the hand trick. it's always funny. anyways, name's sans. sans the skeleton, **but you already know that don't you?** " The kid gulped. "sheesh kid, i'd say i was having a bad time, but it seems to _pale_ in comparison." The kid didn't laugh. Sans shrugged his shoulders. "can't all be winners." The kid looked like they've been caught stuck between a rock and a hard place, looking back and forth from Sans to Rain, who has turned around at this point.

"Hey, kiddo, I know it's going to take time to finally relax, but I **promise** you, we're here to keep you safe, not hurt you. Not anymore, not ever." Rain tried to sooth the child.

"don't go makin promises for other people, bud." Sans semi glared at Rain.

Rain shrugged it off and held out his hand for the kid. Again, the kid didn't take it and Rain sighed once again. "Well let's get going shall we?"

 

Rain had led the kid through each and every puzzle made by Papyrus. Once the kid finally got to know Papyrus they were always eager to meet him, and hyper-attentive when he spoke. It was like they never were a genocidal freak. They eventually made it to Snowdin and the kid was already starting to fall asleep. He noticed that the kid had fallen asleep twice while walking, each time Rain had to stop and tap them on the should a few times to wake them. This time, he just picked them up and headed towards the Inn to put the kid to bed.

"Oh, good evening Rain. Has everything been well?"

"Oh, hey Lilac. It's been going pretty well. I've now been tasked with taking care of this kiddo. Got a room open?" Rain asked the bunny lady running the desk, it appears as though her kid was with her today. "Oh, hey little poff. How've you been?" The bunny child gave a delighted squeal, or squeak, and dashed towards Rain instantly tackling(or at least attempting to) him into a hug. Rain caught them and picked them up, with his free arm, into a hug. "Missed you too little guy. You've been good for your mom right?" They nodded energetically. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry to say that today I did not come to play. I have to look after this kiddo here." Rain gestured towards the human in his other arm. "But, when everything is done, I'll be sure to come back to play with you, how's that?" The sad look the bunny child started to give was cleared instantly at the end. They nuzzled Rain's neck before hopping down and running towards their mom.

Lilac laughed a heartfelt and adoring laugh before saying. "You know, you're really good with kids. Have you ever thought about having any?"

Rain's face now took the appearance of a cherry. "Wh-wha...what? N-no... N-not really. D-don't you th-think I... I'm a bit young for that?"

She laughed some more, a humble one. "It's not like you're a child, and you already know how to handle them. Don't you already have a special someone in your life?"

Could his face get any more red? "N-n-no. I don't." Rain was trying to look anywhere but at her.

"So you do~" She chimed. "Who is she?" She rose an eyebrow and had a mild smug look.

"N..."

"Come on, you don't have to hide it. No one's going to tease you about it."

"M... Muffet....."

Her eyes went wide and her grin rose exponentially. "Oh? That sweet little doll? How wonderful! Have you told her yet? She'll be very lucky."

"N-not exactly. I was waiting for the right moment." Rain's voice fell off the more he spoke.

"Tsk tsk, don't you know waiting is bad? The right moment doesn't matter, if you both like each other then all you need is to be honest and heartfelt in your words. Fancy decorations are no way to win a lady's heart." She spoke in a motherly tone.

"Well... I kinda wanted to ask her under the stars?" Rain said nervously.

"Oh. Well. A little romance would definitely be appreciated." She smiled towards him. "Now, I believe you have a child to put to bed?"

"Ah. Y-yes I do. Um, first door to the left?" Rain, caught off guard, stuttered. She nodded with a hum. "Alright. Thanks! Have a nice night!" Rain bade her goodbye, but not without leaving 80g behind for the room. When he arrived in the room he put the kid to bed, tucking them warmly in the bed. When he finished he sat against the door and released an embarrassed sigh. "That was sooo embarrassing!!" A snicker came from the bed. Rains gasped. "YOU WERE AWAKE?!" Return of the cherry!

A very quiet yes came from the child, almost inaudible but Rain barely managed to pick it up. He, of course, groaned. "Don't. Tell. Anyone!" Rain had his head in his hands. They giggled. You weren't supposed to know thaaaaaat... why? Why cruel world?! Well hmph. At least you don't know about my other secret. Muahahahaha!" At this point Rain had made a dramatic pose. Somehow, during Rain's pose, the kid managed to get out of bed and tackle Rain, unleashing a flurry of tickles. "What... pfft. Noo!! I'm... pfffffft... I'm not supposed to be ticklish!! Noooooo" The kid had him in their grasp, an unrelenting torrent of tickles from all the angles. "Dagumit yer li'l brat! I'm.. heh heh will you... pfft haha! Will yew git of' me?!" Rain's accent slipped out causing the kid to look at him in an odd fashion. Figuring out why, Rain slammed his hand to his mouth with a sullen and embarrassed look. "Um... could you forget you heard that? It's um... it's not really something I like about myself."

The kid approached him, angling themselves to look him in the eyes. "Why?"

"It's just... It's... well... no one really likes a thick accent. Right? It's weird and hard to understand right? No one wants to be around someone they can hardly understand right? No one likes... it..." Rain looks just depressed. The kid smiled and hugged Rain.

"I thought it was cool." At those words Rain's eyes decided they no longer wanted to stay in his skull, yet they couldn't escape.

"You... really think so?" Rain reached up slightly.

"Mhm!" Rain finally hugged the kid back, a new found happiness washed over him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

They stayed like that for a few hours before they both fell asleep holding on to each other. Nightmares never showed themselves that night.

 

 

"Oh finally! I can actually get them across the void. This is going to be so interesting. Hmm. I wonder... Will Rain make it though okay?" A slight pause. "And why do I even care?"


	27. Rain, Did You Forget About Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff can't last forever.

A tear could be heard throughout the king's throne room causing the big 'goat' monster to turn and face the origin of the sound. A rift began to open and skeletal creatures of all shapes and sizes began pouring out, spreading across the area. Some began to hover in the air to make more room for the others that still came. Eventually, when all the space was covered except for The king's spot, an extremely tall skeletal monster stepped calmly out of the rift, causing it to close completely.

"Ah, King Asgore. What a pleasant surprise to see you today. How have you been?" The monster spoke in a dignified tone.

"Dr. Gaster? Is that you?" Asgore asked with a strained face. "I thought you had fallen into the CORE."

"Oh? That silly little tale? No, my friend, I simply found something rather riveting and I haven't returned since." He explained.

"Oh, well. Golly, you must be thirsty. Would you like a cup of tea?" Asgore asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry Asgore, but I do not have the time for that. I am going to break the barrier and destroy humanity, so I do not have time. Ah, but first, I must go pay a visit to the humans down here. After all, a seventh SOUL is still needed to break it." Gaster turned to leave the area but Asgore's voice stopped him.

"You can't use it. A SOUL like his would not survive death."

Gaster merely turned his eyes so they could see the king, "Yes. I know." and he continued walking. The majority of the creatures stayed behind in the room while a few of the canine like ones followed him.

Asgore did not want to take the human's SOUL, but as a king, he must do what is best for his people. He hoped that Rain would make it out okay. As much as doesn't wish to say, the human was very much accepted by everyone and his death would surely cause them to mourn.

 

The two woke up a bit early that morning due to some unusual noise coming from outside. When the child looked at Rain he merely shrugged his shoulders and stood up. As much as Rain believed in the kid, he still hasn't fully trusted them. Why else would he still be carrying his weapons? But he still wanted to trust them and they could see that, so when he held out his hand for them to take they didn't hesitate to take it. Rain led them downstairs and when he asked Lilac what the commotion was she shook her head. Rain looked to the kid once again, took a breath, and continued forward.

When he stepped outside he figured out what the commotion was. Sans and Papyrus stood in front of a rather large monster, one with a split from the right eye to the top of his skull and another split from the left eye to it's mouth. Rain instantly recognized who it was and ran toward the large monster, leaving the kid in the rush.

"Yo! Gaster! You came out! Been wondering when you..." Rain didn't get to finish his sentence as a bone impaled him through the chest. Rain gripped the bone as he stared at Gaster with a hurt expression. "I... I'm sorry..." Rain sputtered with regret that he couldn't do better for his friend.

The last thing Rain heard before he died was, "You're to much of a threat to let live."

 

Sans watched in horror as Rain's body fell limp and collapse in on the bone. His SOUL rose from his chest and hovered a mere second before shattering into a million pieces. Horror turned to rage as Sans summoned his blasters and instantly fired them. Gaster put up a multicolored barrier preventing the attack from scratching even the air around him.

"Tsk tsk, Sans. Of all people in the UNDERGROUND I expected you least to care for a human. What has happened to you?" Gaster shook his head.

"Me? The kid trusted you and you killed him! It's not the first time either. You kill everyone and destroy everything, all just for your sick 'experiments'. If my head is broken, then yours is dusted." Sans snarled.

"Brother... What's going on? Why isn't our little brother moving? Why is there so much red stuff?" Papyrus couldn't understand what had happened. A bone had suddenly appeared and lodged itself into Rain's chest. He knew that monsters could take oddly weird types of damage without dying, but he did not know that humans had vital organs and blood that needed to be kept safe inside them. All he knew was that your SOUL is what is important. So when the SOUL rose and shattered he couldn't understand what had happened.

"Paps, Rain is..."

"Now that the threat is gone..." Gaster looked at the human child standing at a distance with eyes wide in horror, their body shaking in fear. "I have a barrier to break."

Sans' eye sockets enlarged and he teleported in front of the kid, blasters and a horde of bones behind him. "Not happening pal."

"Sans, don't you know?" Gaster started, and the canine skeletons morphed into what looked like an evolved form of the blasters. An extra pair of hands also floated into view. "You were never a match for me."

They both fired off their attacks. Gaster's blasters made overpowered Sans' in a short amount of time and his extra hands fended off the oncoming bones. During the attack Sans grabbed the kid and teleported them out of Snowdin.

 

They arrived in an unknown location that was completely dark save for the lights of Sans' eye pinpricks. Sans grabbed the kid's shoulders and looked them straight in the eyes. "Listen kid, I know you don't trust us right now, but I really need you to LOAD. Bring my baby bro back, we'll be able to beat Gaster I know it. Just, we need to go back, alright kid? Please?" Panic had risen in Sans' voice but the kid nodded and sealed their eyes shut. Soon the world was enveloped in a sudden darkness as time seemed to turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is like my ultimately rushed chapter. I wanted it OUT and done and connecting to what's going to happen next. Because the next chapter is going to be long. I really didn't want to put both this and what's next to happen in one chapter, so I am soooo sorry for the horrible chapter and lack of taste. The next chapter is going to take me a couple of days to write up. It'll be good quality chapter, far better than this one I can assure you. Again I'm sorry for this crap, but I needed something to transition. See you next chapter.
> 
> \\..../  
>  O O  
>  /\


	28. Do You Really Think You Can Defeat Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh here comes the fun!!!

Rain opened his eyes to find himself back in the Inn room. Death was... quite the experience. Though he'd rather not do it again, he was thankful to the kid for bringing him back. He also knows something he doesn't quite like. It seems that Gaster no longer considers him a friend, and he wants the kid's SOUL. As much as he'd like to talk some sense into Gaster, it doesn't seem like anything other than defeating him will work. He sighed. He wasn't going to like this. Not one bit.

The human child began to wake up, and as they did their attention snapped instantly to Rain. Once they saw he was alright they gave him a tight hug. "I was scared."

"Heh, well it's alright now. I'll go take care of the big bad skeldude while you stay put. Keep an eye out and if any of us die, well you know what to do." Rain gave em a wink.

"But..."

"Hey. One on one he might not be possible, but I have a feeling it's going to be a bit more than that." Rain drew both of his blades and headed for the door. "Oh and kid... Thanks." With that Rain headed downstairs. When Lilac saw him, blades drawn she gasped.

"Rain!"

"Nope, got a huge problem to deal with. Talk to you later." He said as he exited the building.

Sans stood near his house as Gaster's figure slowly came into view. Rain wasted no time in reaching Sans, who merely nodded when he arrived.

"Sorry Gaster but the kiddo isn't yours."

Gaster smirked. "Oh but they are, you just haven't realized it yet." The world instantly lost all color save for Rain's SOUL and the coloration of Sans' eye. "You won't need these." Gaster destroyed Rain's ACT and MERCY options. "Now. Shall we begin?"

Gaster made the first move. He turned Rain's SOUL gray and summoned blasters to surround him, immediately firing when they got into position. Rain when to dodge, however, he instead went the opposite direction he intended and ended up dodging straight into the blast. Dropping him down to 5 HP.

"Oops. Won't let that happen again" Rain jested.

Sans summoned a ring of blasters and fired them off. Gaster used his multicolored shield to block the attack and left it up for when Rain came charging in. Rain used a cross slash on Gaster, cutting through the barrier and landing a solid hit on his chest.

"Oh?" At first Gaster was confused but it mattered not to him, a hit as small as 1300 damage is nothing but a scratch. Gaster immediately countered with his canine blasters and a couple giant blasters, while grasping Rain's SOUL and tossing him into the blast. Sans grasped Rain's SOUL before it hit the blasts and jerked it out of the way, sending Rain flying a bit, but also taking no damage. The moment Rain recovered he practically appeared behind Gaster and attacked again. Gaster went to dodge but in the middle of their attacks, Sans fired off his blasters and Rain changed the trajectory of the blade mid-swing. Both successfully hitting Gaster. "Hmm... Well, no matter."

Both Rain and Sans' SOUL turned blue and launched themselves at each other. With no land for Rain to grasp or time for Sans to use, they both collided in mid air slightly dazing the both of them. Gaster didn't hesitate in firing two giant blasters the moment they collided. The moment Rain landed he tackled Sans out of the way of the blast but also stumbled a bit giving Gaster the opportunity to attack with bones from the ground. Rain toss Sans out of the way and angled himself to fall in-between the gaps of the bones. He still got nicked by one of them dropping his HP to 4.

Rain quickly recovered and rushed Gaster, instantly closing the distance between them, and attacking in a double horizontal slash. Gaster jumped back but Rain followed through changing his attack from a slash to a jab and impaling Gaster through the stomach. In the weakened moment of being attacked, Sans launched multiple bones followed by a giant blaster and three smaller ones. The giant blaster fired a large blast while the three little ones fired in a intersecting path lowering Gaster's chance of avoiding them. Gaster took one of the small beams but avoided the rest and held up a shield to deflect the bones.

Gaster went to attack but Rain didn't give him the opportunity and rushed him again unleashing a flurry of attacks while Sans summoned more blasters to fire at Gaster. Gaster simply teleported out of their attack range while living an enormous blaster that had a more draconic look to it. It unleashed a near unavoidable blast but before it could hit Sans teleported both him and Rain out of the area to a safe location.

Rain huffed a little bit, the unexpected teleportation and near death experience brought on a miniscule case of the jitters. He has something to live for this time so dying isn't an option. Once he recovered he straightened his back popping a couple joints and surged his way towards Gaster, who in response sent a wave of bones and a couple of blasters after Rain. Before any could hit, though, Sans lifted Rain up and over the attacks dropping him the instant they cleared and launching his own bones at Gaster. Rain and the bones met Gaster at the same time. Gaster put up a shield glocking the bones but took the hit from Rain's blades.

"Very clever. It seems I've figured out what makes your attacks so special. It's a shame your damage can't go any higher. At the rate you're going you'll surely lose." Gaster gloated. Rain simply shrugged and attacked Gaster twice in response landing both hits. "Oops."

Rain didn't let an opportunity slip by as he unleashed a few high speed attacks. Sans attacked with two giant blasters in combination with Rain. When Gaster went to avoid the blasters, Rain grabbed him and shoved him into the blasts. Gaster grunted as he took the brunt of the attack. Sans' attacks may be weak individually but boy did they hurt when you take the full hit. Rain immediately picked his blade back up and charged Gaster again, aiming at his neck. Gaster was able to dodge at the right time before the attack landed and managed to completely avoid it.

Rain went to attack again but Gaster gripped his SOUL and flung him back while summoning bones and a couple giant blasters to follow up. Rain had mild difficulty adjusting to the inverse action his SOUL would take when he went to move but he managed to avoid both attacks completely and countered by cutting both the blasters. A large gash spread throughout the blasters as they soon turned to dust afterwards. Gaster, a little peeved at this, summoned a large number of blasters all aimed at Rain. He immediately opened fire on him, firing off two or three at a time trying to corner Rain. Rain dodged every attack gracefully, and while doing so Sans launched his own barrage of blasters at Gaster. A shield appeared around Gaster completely defending the blast but also receiving a small crack at the center of the blast point.

"How tiresome." As his words reached the ears his two offenders the entire world glitched. Numbers began floating from the ground, as well as black boxes of unknown origins fell into view. "Enjoy." At that he disappeared as the boxes took shape of creatures never seen before. Their mass constantly changing in and out of existence, their form changing into any and everything they could imagine. Sans and Rain had little time to react as they were soon assaulted by the creatures.

Sans used a blaster to defend the first black mass and at the same time fired off his blaster to try to obliterate it. The blast phased through the creature harmlessly as it resumed its assault. Once one of the creatures got in range they lept towards Sans' SOUL. Feeling something off he used a wall of bones to block as well as stepping back to avoid any aftershock. A good thing too as they also phased right through the bone wall and landed where Sans would have been if he didn't move.

Sans went to grab the creature's SOUL but instead he was stunned. None of them had one. How could a being be alive without a SOUL? Better question, what the hell is Gaster doing to create such abominations? Sans turned to warn Rain but what he saw confused him even more. Rain was sitting down cross legged in front of the black masses with a deck of cards laid out between them playing a game of what looked like poker. Rain caught his eye, waved excitedly, and immediately went back to his game. If not for the three in front of him, Sans would definitely be yelling at Rain right now.

Sans surrounded the masses in his magic and slammed two against each other out of anger, but apparently that was they way to defeat them as they returned to being a black floating box then disappear. All that remained was one more and Sans chastised himself for not getting rid of it with the others. Sans grabbed the mass and faced the three in front of Rain. He picked up those three and slammed all four against each other instantly reverting them back to their box form. Rain was about to complain but Sans knocked him on the head. "hate to _rain_ on your parade, but i don't think this is the right time to be playing cards."

Rain pouted but nodded in agreement and proceeded to pick his weapons back up. As soon as he did he was picked up by his SOUL and flung into the air. Rain tried to correct himself on the fall but before he actually landed he passed out from the height. "Can't believe I forgot about that." Gaster said as he appeared over Rain with a blaster already primed to fire. Before he could, however, Sans Grabbed Rain's SOUL and yanked him away from Gaster's range and fired his own to distract him. Sweat beginning to fall from his skull.

"that was a cheap shot, even for you." Sans growled. Gaster merely shrugged and summoned four giant blasters and one enormous blaster all aimed at him and Rain. Gaster gave no time for preparation as he fired them off upon the final one being summoned. Sans grabbed Rain and teleported them away from the blast area, so far away they ended up in Waterfall. Color momentarily returned to their surroundings as they forcibly ended the fight. Doing such, though, drained Sans significantly leaving him nearly unable to fight.

The familiar clanking of armored boots reached his ears and he immediately called out. "undyne, get your fish- tail over here."

When Undyne saw Sans she was about to make a snide comment but once she saw the state he was in, as well as an unconscious Rain, she snapped her jaw shut and approached them. "What the hell happened here?" Not much was able to be spoken as the world's colors once again faded, revealing a rather amused Gaster.  "Sans, you owe me an explanation after this." was all she said as she put her helmet on and prepared some spears to fight with.

"surprised you didn't go for the kid." Sans grunted.

Gaster shook his head. "Oh Sans, don't you know me by now? I already know I'll get the kid, I'm just currently conducting an experiment right now. And you're the subject." Seemingly ignoring Undyne Gaster gripped Sans' SOUL and pulled him towards himself. "You see, Rain is already out of the fight." He gestured towards the crumpled human. "So that just leaves you and me, and in the state you're in you just don't stand much of a chance. For anything." Gaster flung Sans against an invisible boundary, slightly damaging him. "I wonder how long..."

"NGAHHH!!!" Undyne cried out as she launched a storm of glowing blue spears at Gaster. Caught off guard, a single spear hit before Gaster put up his shield. His left eye twitched as he finally noticed Undyne, and, using his free hand, grabbed her SOUL and flung her into the distance then surrounded her in blasters and bones and firing them off instantly without giving her a chance to retaliate.

"As I was..." Another spear hit him in the back.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than THAT." Undyne shouted as she appeared with a green shield around her, though it looks like she did take some damage before the shield was able to save her.

"Seems I underestimated you. No matter." Gaster summoned two enormous blasters, followed by eight giants, and countless smaller, differentiating versions of blasters, all split and aimed at both Sans and Undyne. "Before this becomes a problem I believe I'll end this now." at that, he fired off all of his blasters at once. Sans did a short range teleport multiple times to get outside of the range of the blasters while Undyne managed to avoid the larger blasters but still took most of the smaller ones. Halfway through the attack the blasts broke through her shield, thus saving her, but leaving her in an extremely weakened state. "Hmm. It seems I still have a few things to work on."

As Gaster was grumbling to himself Sans hurried over to Rain and began to try and wake him. After a few shakes Rain spouted some random slurred gibberish before finally opening his eyes. Before Sans could say anything, Rain was on his feet and weapons readied. "So the punk finally decides to wake up! You're almost as bad as Sans." Undyne joked with a strained laugh at the end. Rain quickly checked to see if he had anything in his inventory and luckily for him he did. Though, he only had one item. A pack of noodles. Rain groaned as he tossed them to Undyne, who caught and quickly devoured them  and replenishing her health. "Thanks punk, I owe you one."

"Gaster do we have to fight?" Rain pleaded. "Can't we just, you know, find a more peaceful solution?"

Gaster chuckled at that. "Rain, I believe you know far better than that. The only peaceful solution to this is either the complete annihilation of the human race, or their enslavement. You, of all of us know how evil humans can be."

Rain took on a sullen look. "We could try. It never hurt to try."

"I'm sure it wouldn't, but I'm not going to give them an opportunity." Gaster prepared another attack but Rain quickly closed the distance and stabbed him, interrupting his attack. Gaster flung Rain away with his magic and summoned blasters and threw bones at him. Rain cut both and slashed Gaster once again. Before Gaster could move to retaliate Rain cut him multiple times in succession. Gaster teleported out of Rain's range but as soon as he appeared Rain was on him again and landed another hit to Gaster's chest. He then tried to grab Rain's SOUL to push him away but Rain resisted it and slashed Gaster in the arms, nearly cutting them off. They quickly began to regenerate but before they could Rain flashed in and finished what he started. Two thumps could be heard as Gaster's arms fell to the ground.

Gaster, mildly perturbed by the sudden onslaught Rain forced him under, released a quick shockwave of pure magic forcing Rain off of him. In the short time Gaster had to recover, he summoned more blasters, extra hands, and bones to fire off at Rain. He then launched his attacks while inverting Rain's SOUL and gripping it at the same time, attempting to fling him into the blasts and bones. Rain lodged his weapons in the ground, keeping him rooted to the spot, and at the last moment pushed himself off and out of the way of the blasts with all his might. He avoided the attack but not without being scrapped by a couple of bones dropping his HP to 2.

Before Gaster could ready another attack Rain grabbed his weapons and unleashed a flurry of attacks upon Gaster. Multiple hits continuously landed on Gaster, regardless of what he did. He teleported multiple times but each time he seemed to, instead, run into Rain's attack rather than avoid it. He tried putting up a barrier only for it to be cut through like butter. He tried dodging, but found himself, instead and again, running into the blades. It was like Rain predicted every one of his moves and each time Gaster went to attack Rain would either destroy the blaster or cut through the bone, quickly banishing the offender, or land a hit canceling his attack.

Gaster's HP found itself down to one more hit, but before that hit could land Rain stayed his blades next to his throat. With a mild huff Rain spoke. "Please. Let's just try. I know we can make it a good world. A world where both monsters and humans can live equally, and without fear of each other. You're brilliant. Creative. Ingenuitive. We can do so much for each other. I just  _know_ it. So please. Stop this? I don't want to fight you, not before not now."

Gaster was at a mild loss. Somehow Rain was able to push him into a corner in such a short amount of time. Even with knowing all of his memories, Gaster still underestimated the human's capabilities. "You know, you have most certainly changed. A year ago you definitely would have killed me."

"Yeah. I probably would have. But I'm different now. I'm... I've changed, for the better. And I actually like it. Not having to kill anymore." Rain had a downcast look and he began to lower his weapons.

"It's a shame." Before Rain could react another bone impaled him from the back. "I guess I really have to try now." As Rain's breath became shallower and shallower, the world around them started glitching and deteriorating. It was like the world was literally falling apart as chunks of the black emptiness began to fall and hit the ground, revealing even darker bits of space. Soon the whole world disappeared as they entered an empty place devoid of all life and existence. The numbers began glitching as well as parts of the vast empty void. Sans instantly recognized this place. It was the Void that Gaster was originally lost to. A place that both exists and doesn't.

Gaster's figure appeared at an imperceptive distance. 7 floating hands surrounded him as two blasters hovered above and behind him, two blasters whose size was not conceivable. His black coat was melting but at the same time it was not. It gave off a living appearance as the darkness was moving in a swirling pattern, as well as dripping from him at the same time. A sinister smile spread wide across his broken skull.

Before his final breath Rain reached out towards his best friend and his big brother. They were only able to catch two words, and dread filled them both. "Take it." Was all he could manage before his final breath was release and his SOUL rose from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy, cow. That was intense for me to write. Alright so first thing is first. Who do you want to take Rain's SOUL? Gotta know who I'm gotta turn into a complete badass. I'll let yall decide, and I'll actually wait for a response. I'll start up the chapter though on Monday, probably won't release it till wednesday though, so you actually got till Tuesday for the voting stuff. 
> 
> Wait, is there a poll option in here? Can't find one at the moment, anyway, yeah! Already got an idea for super badass Undyne and Badass Sans. Anyway, please leave a comment, I guess, on who you want. Since I can't figure out the poll. Wait... Is there a site in which I could host a poll? Huh... I'll look into that. 
> 
> Anyway, again, What'd you think? Heh, Did you honestly think it'd be over in one chapter? Nah. Next chapter may or may not be longer, depends on how my mind turns out on it. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this fight and I hope to see you in the next one!
> 
> UPDATE: Just letting you know now, the next chapter is going to take a bit longer than I anticipated. Heh, there's going to be a LOT that happens in it and I'm actually going to revise my chapter to make sure it's good to go before posting it. It'll DEFINITELY be out no later than Sunday, but I can't promise any sooner. Sorry.


	29. Undyne the Determined

Rain's SOUL slowly floated up and almost instantly began to crack down the center. Before it could shatter, Undyne cross the distance in a blinding speed and grabbed a hold of the SOUL. Despite the appearance, she grabbed and held onto it in a very gentle way. All SOULS are precious after all. She wasted no time in absorbing it. Sans winced as his little brother's SOUL disappeared, and for all he knew, this could be irreversible. At first, nothing happened, but soon a blue light began to shine from Undyne. Almost immediately after, the void was filled with a blue flash.

Once it receded Sans didn't know what to make of Undyne anymore. She looked like herself, yet she was so... different. The immediate difference was the dark, shadowy blue sword tattoo on her forehead, it was small, but distinctly noticeable. Everything else from there becomes estranged. Her ear-fins sharpened and were pulled back, still fanned out, but definitely closer to her skull then they originally were. Her teeth sharpened even more from their already sharp appearance, pulling her lips back a bit so she wouldn't rip into her gums. Her crimson hair had glowing blue streaks throughout it. Sans couldn't even remember what her left eye use to look like, but he knows blue wasn't it. Her left eye glowed blue with some form of energy leaking out, not really like a liquid but more like an electricity.

When he finally looked at her armor he wondered why this didn't catch his attention first. A blue upside-down heart imprinted the center of her chest armor with glowing, blue veins spreading from the heart, reaching to and from every part of her armor. Her gauntlets each had a heart with a spear crossed with a sword behind it. Her spaulders only grew sharper around the edged instead of splayed out like he expected them too. The most important thing he noticed, however, was how the armor moved. It was almost, no, it _is_ alive. The armor _**breathed**_ and moved at its own accord, sometimes matching Undyne's breath, and sometimes it _breathed_ against her.

Gaster's glitchy voice brought him back to reality. "This is new. In all the timelines, I don't think I've seen one where a monster absorbed a SOUL while in the UNDERGROUND, well, before the end that is, let alone, the head of the Royal Guard herself. I wonder if the power of a monster who's absorbed the SOUL of a human is as they say. Shall we try it out?" Gaster seemed rather pretentious with what he said, a tone Sans wasn't quite familiar with coming from him.

Undyne looked to her hand, then to her arms, and finally resting on taking all of herself in. The power she felt was unlike anything she experienced. It was excruciatingly painful, but blissfully soothing. Another feeling surfaced though. It was an odd sense of warmth. No matter how hard she tried, though, nothing came to mind that could describe it. Yet somehow she knew, her best friend was looking out for her, even if he was dead. She clenched her fist and faced Gaster. "I don't know who or what you are, but whatever you are, coming and storming into our home. Killing our people. It will not be tolerated. I hope you came prepared, because this will be the place where your dust is set."

Gaster didn't have time to say anything in regard before he was assaulted with spears from every direction. They all 'glitched' out of existence before hitting him. He retaliated with his own attack, a combination of blasters and bones, grabbing Undyne's SOUL and inverting her sense of direction. She didn't move to dodge but, instead, put up a turquoise shield that completely deflected the oncoming attack. Gaster made a glitchy noise before changing her SOUL blue and attempting to move her into his next blaster attack, only, she didn't move. Not even an inch. "Oh? Well. Changing the SOUL is always too much of a hassle anyway." At that Undyne's SOUL returned to its original white. It was her turn to attack now.

"You know, when the human first arrived, I thought he was going to be like the rest. Another human who hurt others for one reason or another. Instead, I found an overgrown weenie trying to make friends." She glared at Gaster, Hundreds of spears summoned behind her. She pointed the spear in her hand towards Gaster and immediately launched all of conjured spears. Gaster merely glitches from one spot to another, and even if some of the spears got close enough to land they immediately became a glitch and dispersed. Her turn ended.

"He was a fool." Gaster's grin spread. The two blasters hovering at his side aimed their maw towards Undyne and shortly after unleashed a deadly blast of pure magic upon her. Not taking chances, Undyne rolled out of the way, only to realize the blasts were much bigger than what she anticipated and got nicked by it.

See how little it did she grinned. "Even after telling me all that he did, he still tried. He's given it his all. Every day. Every minute. Every waking second, he pushed forward with every bit of burning passion he could muster. Striving to be the kind person he wanted to be." Undyne tried to root Gaster to the spot but found that should couldn't change his SOUL. She merely grunted and summoned more spears, golden ones thrown into the mix as well. She didn't even waste the movement of aiming towards him before the spears hunted down their target. Gaster put up a shield blocking all of the spears, even the golden ones.

"Do you honestly believe he can change? He's already been tainted. There was never any hope for him." Gaster raised his arm and hundreds of blasters 'rose' from existence and aimed at Undyne. Without any further movement the blasters launched themselves to surround Undyne, and once she was they began firing off blast after blast. Undyne dodged multiple blasts by side stepping. While she side-stepped other blasters fired off their beams so, she blocked the ones she couldn't dodge with her shield. Once the blasters were clear she readied her spear once again.

"Want to know something cool? Despite everything, he trusted us. So much so he revealed his SOUL, in all its cracked glory. Humans have proved they don't need love or compassion to make up their SOUL. Good thing he's one of us huh?" Undyne grinned, a wide proud grin. Soon after, it vanished into a snarl. "No more talk." An innumerable amount of spears were conjured behind her, a variety of blues and golds. Her left eye then gave a small flash and a cobalt blue sword formed in her hand, along with two more hovering to her sides. "I, Undyne, will STRIKE you down!"

In an instant spears and bones clashed against each other, the magic of either canceling each other out causing a small glitch upon impact but instantly disappearing after. Undyne threw her spear at Gaster and dashed immediately towards him and upon getting in ranged she slashed downwards diagonally while catching and slamming down her spear summoning more spears to rise from the ground. At the same time Gaster had dodged her thrown spear and glitched through her slash while summoning blasters to unleash upon her. As soon as they fired a burst of spears rose from the ground completely blocking the blasts while also attack him. He summoned his shield to deflect them and used one of his summoned hands to fire a small red beam of energy. Undyne brought forth a wall of spears while rolling to the side, throwing her spear at Gaster and summoning another.

The red blast pierced straight through the spears with no resistance continuing on into oblivion. Gaster used one of his hands to put up a small shield to deflect the oncoming spear, but was cut off-guard when a sword came crashing down and destroying his hand. She didn't stop there by any means, instead, the two hovering swords seemed to gain intelligence and locked on Gaster and began their own slew of attacks. An unrelenting barrage of slashes and stabs kept Gaster preoccupied as Undyne came up from his side attacking with her sword. Gaster dodged right into the spear she threw immediately after the attack to where she predicted him to go.

Taking a hit Gaster grunted. He finally decided to take this seriously and give it his all. Using one of his hands he forced Undyne's SOUL to change to blue and threw her into a blaster. Before it could release a blast, however, she smashed the blaster dusting it instantly and then leaped at Gaster while multiple spears raged towards him. Using another hand he put up a shield to deflect the projectiles and with yet another forced Undyne's SOUL to change to green rooting her to the spot. She growled as she was forced to stay still while a barrage of bones assaulted her and multiple blasters locked on. She blocked all of the bones and rose her shield all around her when the blaster struck. Before she could move again her SOUL was forced into a dual color of purple and green allowing small movements in either direction.

Three red beams targeted Undyne as well as innumerable blasters and bones. The bones came first but as she was either dodging or block them the blasters fired forcing her to root to the spot and the moment she stopped the red beams pierced her arms and one leg. A searing hot pain spread throughout her body but she didn't yell, instead, she retaliated by slamming down her spear. An avalanche of spears cascaded upon Gaster while countless others rose from the ground from every possible area to be evaded too while at the same time the two swords tried to cut his back and chest. Gaster put up a shield and glitches through the swords completely evading the attack but didn't have enough time to avoid the sword Undyne swung from out of nowhere during his defense. Another grunt escaped Gaster as well as a little anger.

Gaster overpowered her resistance and forced her SOUL green as all of his hands prepared to fire the dangerous red beams. Upon noticing the oncoming attack, Undyne stopped resisting and readied for the onslaught. And onslaught it was. Three beams fired at once and Undyne put up a solid blue shield along with the natural green shield blocking the two from the sides but not the one from behind. After the beams continuously fired from every direction never giving her a chance to breathe, only allowing her to run on instinct as the beams tried cutting her in half. After what felt like hours the beams stopped and her SOUL returned to its natural color giving her a chance to breathe once again. She did not waste such an opportunity.

A moment of silence spread out between the two as Sans watched on. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone was standing equal to Gaster. A monster among monsters. He is finally seeing his true potential. He is a beast that could even rival that of a monster with a human's SOUL, they were lucky Gaster didn't decide to finish them off at the beginning. As much as he wanted to assist, at this point, even Sans knew how futile his help would be, so, all he could do is watch.

As they both seemed to have caught their breath the once again faced each other with a renewed vigor, Undyne's toothy grin stretched as far as it could without ripping her skin and Gaster's form glitching now and again, his eerie smile ever present. Undyne's grin soon turned stern as symbols and numbers began glitching and rising around her. "I am not one turn down an experiment, however, this is no longer a science project. You have become a nuisance, thus, I have to return the favor. Greet the human in death." The symbols turned to hands as the numbers took a 'shape' that doesn't exist. A mix of red and orange began to shine in the area around them, engulfing the void with a new light. Before Undyne could react numerous beams pierced her body, and chunks of her disappeared into oblivion.

Undyne clutched her chest as she could feel herself starting to fade. Her body on the verge of turning to dust. "Damn. After all of that? Is this really how it's going to end? No... I won’t let it... My body... It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces. But... Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. Demon... Neither monster nor human... That's what you are... Aren't you? Well... with the power of both... We... Human and Monster... will put an end to this madness." Another white flash echoed throughout the void and as it vanished it revealed a terrible creature.

Undyne's hair now turned white and took on the characteristic of a dancing flame. The sclera of her eyes turned black as her pupils turned white. The heart on her chest turned toward an upward position and took on an aggressive appearance. The veins alternated its glow from white to blue to black in a seemingly random order. Her once smoothed surfaces of armor now to on a menacing appearance with spikes splayed out and curved in a position to rip someone's soul out. Her smile turned venomous as she glared at Gaster. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

An endless stream of spears began an assault on Gaster from both behind Undyne and from the ground, rising or falling in every direction. Undyne then slammed down her sword at Gaster who glitches past it but a chain erupted from the heart on Undyne's breastplate catching Gaster mid-escape and pulling him towards her. Undyne used the opportunity to thrust her spear into Gaster then kick him off and away.

Gaster had to keep his shield up to keep the onslaught of spears from ever hitting him, but that wasn't of much consequence, rather it made things a bit easier on him. Gaster forced Undyne's SOUL into a blue and cyan color and sent an unforgiving barrage of bones and glitches. As Undyne was dodging the attacks, the two blasters behind Gaster opened their maw and unleashed a torrent of pure white, destructive energy. Undyne decided to stop trying to dodge and just used her shield to block the attacks. The beam nearly cracked the shield from impact but managed to withstand it, if only for a few seconds before it splintered then shattered, leaving the end of the blast to hit Undyne. She merely flinched but returned her attack without delay.

Four chains burst forth attempting to trap Gaster, but he merely glitches through them and used a blaster to absorb the impact from her sword while teleporting away from the jab from her spear. He countered by using the two blasters unleashing yet another devastating beam upon Undyne, who summoned a tidal wave of spears and a barrier around her to stop the attack, which did just that. The beams were nullified by her defense.

Gaster chuckled. "You don't get it do you? Humans have trapped us for millennia and now you're fighting to keep the very creatures that trapped us here safe? I'm trying to set us free, and bring justice upon those vile humans." As if on cue red beams sliced the air where Undyne was currently standing. She managed to dodge in the nick of time before losing her head. She retaliated by leaping at Gaster covering the distance in no time. Gaster side stepped the attack and glitches through the slice from her sword when she landed. He teleported away from the chain that went to ensnare him and released another red beam. Caught in her recovery, the red beam pierced her chest ripping a hole through it. It didn't last though as it healed almost immediately.

Undyne didn't dignify him with a response, instead, another torrent of spears opened out of nowhere and began their assault on Gaster as well. The two constant streams of spears was starting to drain Gaster's shield as a hairline crack appeared in his shield. "Hmm, not good. I need to finish this then." A large glitch in the void appeared for a split second before the black liquid that fell from Gaster started to enlarge and encompass the entire void. Shortly after it shrunk and encased Undyne. Gaster then dropped a red seed on the black encasement then teleported away. The blackness soon turned crimson and then released a violent explosion of red light in every direction.

As the light faded a weakened and fading Undyne was left standing, her sword and spear gone. "Damn... So even that power... it wasn't enough?" She closed her eyes for a moment. She was slowly starting to fade to dust when she felt another spark. Another burst of energy coming from Rain's SOUL, willing her to continue on. So she did just that.

Gaster was awestruck as he witnessed Undyne go through another burst of determination, completely reviving her near death state, and it was at this moment he relented. He knew that this fight would, and could, continue on for all of eternity. An indefinite stalemate, neither side gaining nor losing any of their hopes or dreams. With a reluctant sigh, Gaster raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender when Undyne turned to face him once again.

She raised a cautious eyebrow at his gesture, not believing he'd willingly give up so easily. Though she still stomped her way up to him, guard up, and grabbed his collar lifting him up. "You really expect me to just believe you'll surrender? You expect me to believe you won't try this again? My best friend is **DEAD** because of you, and you want me to just accept that you're going to surrender? Give me one good reason why I don't dust you right now." Undyne growled.

"For what it's worth, I know how to get him back. I will also comply with any and all of your wishes or demands till you see fit that I won't do this again." Undyne just stood there and glared, her pupil narrowing as she studied him.

"NNNGAH! Fine! But you're dust the moment I think you're going to do something funny, got it?" Undyne commanded. Gaster simply nodded. "Good. Now. How do you suppose we get out of... this?" Undyne gestured to the void.

An enthusiastic smile rose on Gaster's face. "Oh it's simple. We teleport."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! Got it done! man! Do I dislike long chapters. So much can go wrong in just one of them it's ridiculous. Anyway I rather like how this turned out. There are many things I wanted to do in this fight, however, if I did them all, it would just become boring. So instead, y'all get this! It's probably like not even a tenth of what Gaster can do, but honestly, I don't know much about him so I was wing-ding it ;) As for Undyne, I wanted to do more with the chains and blades, but, that would take to much away from her fighting style, which I probably still butchered anyway, so I kept it to a minimal. Just to let ya know, Sans' form would have looked exactly like normal Sans except for both eyes aglow, and the chains actually would have come into play. Oh, and he'd have a sword tattoo on his forehead as well as the blasters having an evolved look. Gotta say though. Still preferred Undyne, so woot!
> 
> Anyway, the rest of the Underground will most likely be in chill mode. I'll be doing some fluff, possibly introduce my next 'ship' (of which, btw, you're probably gonna hate me for), and break the barrier. Naturally it will be more than three chapters, but that's what I got planned. Might make up something else along the way. So until next chapter guys! Bye~
> 
> Oh and thanks scotty for the idea! It was cool and I used it. If only once.


	30. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain returns to something rather unexpected.

When they returned to Snowdin it was Sans and Gaster that led the way, with Undyne in the back carrying Rain's body. The human child came running up to them, despite the danger they were in previously. When they approached Sans merely teleported next to Papyrus, who was off in the distance, and Gaster merely bowed his head solemnly. They then turned towards Undyne and gave a frightful scream. The giant fish woman slowly approached the kid and knelt down in front of them. Unlike Sans and Gaster, Undyne did not know about the SAVES so she spoke solemnly, despite Gaster's promise.

"I'm sorry kid. I'm not sure how much he meant to you, but, given your reaction... must've be a lot. At least he, uh, kept us alive." She then spoke in a very soft tone. "Sorry."

The kid didn't hesitate in loading back to before the fight took place, bringing them back to the Inn room where this all began. This time they woke up first and scrambled to get prepared for whatever might come their way and protect Rain. They were in mid scramble when the door slowly opened to reveal a short and tall skeleton. At the sudden appearance they jumped back, pushing themselves up against the bed trying to get as far away from them as they could. That is, until they saw that Rain still hasn't woke, so instead they dash in front of him and threw their arms up to defend him.

Gaster was the first to speak, with an added laugh to his voice. "Oh no no child, I have not come here to harm anyone. I've already admitted my defeat, no instead, I've come here to apologize to Rain. Who still seems to be asleep right now. Odd. He was the first to wake was he not?" They stared at him. "Naturally. Well it's probably the lingering side effects from having his SOUL absorbed, I'd assume. Though that is something I've never come across. He had his SOUL absorbed and yet, time was reverted and here he is, whole again. I wander what kind..."

"gaster, you're rambling again."

"Right, right, my apologies. Well I'll just come over here and take a seat." Gaster said as he walked to the furthest corner in the room away from the kid and sat down.

Silence ensued. After what seemed like an eternity the child finally spoke in a hushed whisper. "Will he be alright?"

"concerned?" Sans countered with his own question. They gave the slightest hint of a nod. "dunno. this never happened before." More silence.

"Golly, you guy really ARE a bunch of idiots." An annoyingly high pitched voiced invaded their thoughts. Flowey popped up from the carpet next to Rain.

"what was that weed?"

Flowey's face turned demented. "You're all so STUPID! The seventh SOUL staring you in the face and you're all moping over some wannabe loser who thinks he can change..." Flowey would have continued if he didn't feel a familiar chill run down his stem.

"Awww Flooweeyyy. Didn't I say you should be nicer to people? It'll really improve your friend count."

"OF COURSE you'd wake up to MY complaints, but never to anyone else." Flowey grumbled. "What?! HEY! Put me DOWN!! You..." Flowey screeched as Rain placed him on his shoulder with a smile. "You suck."

"Aw, you really like that tsundere attitude huh? Well that's fine. It's adorable coming from you." Rain cooed.

"I am NOT adorable! I am evil and I will destroy you all!" Flowey raged.

Rain patted Flowey's 'head'. "There there buddy, I know. Big bad flower gonna destroy us all. We can be friends until then, though."

Flowey sighed. "I don't even have words for your stupidity."

"Well, you just used eight." Rain teased. Flowey glared at Rain but said nothing. Rain chuckled and turned his attention to the others, but before anyone could speak he picked up the kid, sat down, and placed them in his lap in a protective manner. They didn't really have time to react but they just accepted their fate after watching him talk to Flowey. "So. Um... Just thought I'd inform you guys... we may, or may not, have an angry fish lady come storming into this room within the next hour or so. She may, or may not, have gained the ability to remember timelines from absorbing my SOUL in the last one. So yeah... that's a thing."

Sans shrugged, Gaster made a noncommittal noise, and Flowey just ignored him. He felt a tap on his arm and looked down at the kid. "Do I... do I have to give up my SOUL?" Rain's face instantly soured.

"What? No. How did you even come to that conclusion?" Rain asked with a stern face.

"Because... because of what I did. Don't I deserve it? Shouldn't I die? Wouldn't it be easier for everyone?" Rain simply stared at the kid with a million thoughts racing in his mind. A year ago he'd hesitate to care but now he's hesitating because he wonders what on earth the kid went through to make such a mentality. Kid didn't say much, but those eyes. They're already dead. He's seen that look so many times, hell, he's even caused it on a couple of occasions. Rain did the first thing that came to mind and squeezed the kid into a tight hug.

"Not at all kiddo. You made a promise right? You're going to do things the right way this time. You'll set everyone free, and not by dying. Dying won't fix anything, got it?" They stared at him for a while before finally nodding and snuggling into his embrace.

"I would have said yes." Flowey grumbled.

"And this is why you don't have friends."

"Oh? And what about you? Can you really expect everyone down here to actually trust you? Can you honestly believe you're trying to change? If you asked me I'd say you're just faking it. HA! You of all people make me sick. You've done more wrong than I have, and YOU have a SOUL. Ha! this game you're playing is getting old, _Rain_ , oh? Is your name actually just a fake as well? Just like your persona? Just like you!" Flowey glowered sickeningly.

"I don't know Flowey." Rain responded in a retreating manner. "Honestly, since falling, my mentality has done a complete 180. I've done things I normally wouldn't. Said things I've never thought before. I've never used the words, MERCY or SPARE before falling. What ever it is, whatever has happened, I do know one thing for sure. Since falling here, nothing has ever felt so _right_ in my whole life as what I've done here. So maybe you're right, but whichever the case may be, I'm not who I was anymore. Nor will I ever be."

"Hmph, you'll crack. You'll kill again. If not monsters, definitely humans." with that, Flowey jumped down and disappeared.

"What an interesting character, that flower. Doctor Alphys sure knows how to come to some interesting results." Gaster was the first to speak.

"That's for sure. Anyway, aside from grump flowers, w..." A clash could be heard, followed by yelling, then stomping and eventually the door slammed open revealing a seething mad Undyne.

The moment she laid eyes on Rain he was picked up in a bone crushing hug. "YOU FREAKIN PUNK!" Her voice went soft almost to quickly. "I thought you were dead."

"Well..." Rain attempted to choke out. "If this keeps up I might have to see what it feels like again. You know. Third time's the charm and everything." Undyne gave a sharp oh and instantly dropped him. "Ouch. But uh, yeah, I did die. Kiddo over there reloaded time to before the fight even happened so uh... yeah... I'm back?" Undyne's eye instantly snapped to the kid on the floor who's still trying to recover from being flung from Rain's lap.

"So. Human huh." A statement, **not** a question. "Well, thanks kid. This idiot may be tough but he's too much of a softy to actually do anything about it." She gave Rain a noogie.

"I am not Papyrus! I cannot say 'do not nooggie the skeleton' therefore, I must do this!" Rain shouted as he flipped Undyne and forced them both to land on their backs. Undyne stared at Rain for a split second in disbelief before finally bursting out into a hearty laugh. At first the kid was afraid that Undyne was going to attack Rain but when they saw her laughing they visibly relaxed. Rain noticed this and quickly answered. "What? Thought she was gonna hurt me? HA! Nah, we're best of buds. Besides, she couldn't even if she wanted too."

She didn't let that challenge slip through. "Is that a challenge punk?" She snarled.

"And if it is?"

"Only one way to answer a challenge." Her snarl turned into a competitive grin.

They barely managed to get outside before the sound of a friendly, all out, war raged outside.

"so, kiddo. wanna grab some grillby's?" Not wanting to upset him, they nodded. "come on, i know a shortcut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was just a blah, connecting chapter so meh. it was just a good way to set me up for whatever I wanted to do next. so yeaaaahhh....
> 
> See y'all next chapter!


	31. Sans Gets a Break... SHOULD Have Gotten a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans hangs out with the human. Things are ensued.

It started about a month after the Gaster event. The kid still hasn't left Snowdin yet, to which, Sans has no idea why. They wasted no time in slaughtering everyone last timeline, and now they're just taking their sweet time. Maybe it was just to mess with him. Let him think things are going smoothly then drop the axe and bring everything back to hell. Maybe everyone is already dead behind those doors, he'd never know. At least, not till the end that is.

He doesn't understand why, but the kid has been trying to find reasons to follow him around. He'd be fine with it, if the kid wasn't so hellbent on killing everyone last timeline. All of this leads to right now, a month later, wherein the kid is trailing behind him a short distance behind with the head tilted down at an angle. Normally he'd take one of his shortcuts to his station, but he decided to finally confront the kid as to why they were following him. He didn't say anything until they reached the station where they first met his brother. "alright kiddo, spill. why 've you been followin me around all this time? because i can name a few things that are definitely better than tailing this bag of bones." He caught the flash of their eyes from red to golden brown before they spoke.

"I was trying to find a way to say sorry and make it up to you." Sans could tell there was a something else but he let it drop for now.

"listen kid, the best way to make it up to me is to break the barrier and not reset. **e v e r.** " Sans could tell the kid was a bit scared, and maybe he did over do it a bit, or it could be they're just cold. If it's the latter. . . "here kid, it'll keep ya warm." With a sigh, Sans offered him his jacket despite everything in his system screaming not too. They were a bit taken back but didn't refuse the offer and put it on, instantly warming up and letting out a content sigh. "coulda said something if you were cold." They looked a little down trotted but they eventually nodded in acknowledgement.

Sans let out another sigh before sitting at his station and instantly resting his jaw in his gloved hands. An odd sight without his jacket, but the kid made no complaint and sat next to him. Sans eventually looked at the kid and gave a small chuckle at what he saw. When they're sitting down the jacket seems to consume all but the kid's head, barely, their eyes and up are the only things sticking out. They looked up to him with red eyes and oddly pink cheeks, a smile in their eyes. "neat trick ya got there kid, changing your eye color like that. red the natural one?"

It took a few seconds to react but when they did, they pulled the hood of his jacket over their head and disappeared into said jacket. Another chuckle came from Sans as he took out a bottle of relish. " _eye_ see ya what ya did there kid, but don't worry, i won't _relish_ in your suffering much longer." A faint giggle escaped from the blue fluff ball. "why don't you condiment out of there and we can chat." the hood slightly tilted up leaving enough room and light for Sans to see two red eyes. "come on kiddo, you mustard get out of there." Sans said as he pulled out a bottle of mustard.

Another faint giggle, one that seemed like it wanted to come out louder but was to scared too. "That one was horrible. You can do better." They said as they finally poked their head out of the fluff ball.

"not my fault people can't ketchup to my jokes." He said as he to a drink of the ketchup.

"Why do you drink that? Is it good?" The kid asked curiously.

"what? wanna try?" Sans offered, the lights of his eyes grew brighter in mirth.

"Um... sure?" They said it more of a question than an actual answer and when Sans held out the bottle to them they were a little hesitant at first. After their bout of hesitation they finally took a drink. They only had a small amount before they pulled it away with a twisted face. "I think I prefer chocolate to this." They said as they handed the bottle back.

"chocolate huh? might have some of that. hold on a sec." Sans was just acting like he should, in a way where he wouldn't have to worry about the resets, so it didn't really dawn on him what he did until he returned to the station with a bottle of chocolate syrup in hand. Why he was having a normal conversation with the murder child he didn't know, didn't complain either. He'd let this time be as it is and go back to how everything was before when it was over.

While he was mulling over his thoughts he didn't see the almost literal stars in the kid's crimson eyes as they were handed the bottle. They were eager to drink it all, but before they did they looked up to Sans with a reserved look. "Is... is it alright if I have this? I can keep it?"

Sans looked at them with an eyebrow raised, before finally answering. "sure kiddo. paps never uses it, and i'm more of a ketchup kind of guy." Stars. If the kid had magic, their eyes would be literal cartoon stars right now. They slowly removed their arms from the jacket to take the bottle. It was as if if they went any faster then the bottle would somehow disappear. Sans thought about teleporting it out right before they grasped it, but decided against it. He was glad to when he saw the look on their face after taking a drink. "heh, if i knew this would work i'd have offered it to ya in the last timeline." As if a switch had been flipped their mood turned bleak. As if all light in the world was drained.

"I... didn't think it'd turn out like that... I... sorry..." They spoke and retreated back into the jacket.

"like i said kid, no resets, no killing. that's how you can make it up." Sans said with his left eye closed. When he looked at the kid he could see a determined look in their eyes, and he hoped it was for getting them out for good. The other timelines, the other 'Sans' all were stuck in loops of untold numbers, getting free only to get brought back to die to only be revived and done all over again. He's lucky 'he' didn't have to deal with that... for the most part.

 

As Sans was deep in thought, so too was the child.

"You killed his brother."

"It was **you** who killed him. I was just... suggesting it..."

"Still the same. You plan on never telling him?"

"It doesn't really matter. I don't get the right to anything I want. I already used up my chance."

"I could let..."

"No... this is your body, your life, **your** SOUL."

"There might be a way right? I mean, he is smart, and there's Alphys too right? She made the robot, so she's gotta be smart."

"Doesn't matter. I don't think he'll ever be able to love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... 55000 words even. how awesome can i get?!  
> anyway if ya didn't figure it out by now, then the tag will freakin give it away ya freakin noob who's denser than tungsten.  
> and yes, I will make this work. the opposite of love is not hate, but apathy. if you work hard enough, you can turn hate into love. not false love either, legitimate love. and boy is this going to be the most complicated love story i'm going to have to type up.


	32. Just Some Fluffy Goodness for Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain gets suplexed... a lot...  
> Then hangs out with Muffet and her spider family.

The sound of someone being suplexed resounded throughout the entirety of Waterfall, followed by a defeated groan. A hearty laugh soon erupted afterwards filling the area with joy, rather than defeat.

"Dagum Undyne. You are way too strong! How on earth did I beat you so long ago?" Rain pondered.

"That's easy punk, you suck at hand to hand but totally ROCK with a weapon." Undyne revealed a toothy grin.

"And here I thought I was unbeatable. Goes to show that there truly is someone better than you." Rain released a sigh.

"It's cool dude, you teach me some of those moves you got with those bad-ass swords and I'll give you some extensive lessons in one on one, hand to hand combat." If her grin got any bigger, she'd rip her cheeks apart.

"Well... wait... why haven't we thought of that before? Wow I'm so stupid." Rain face-palmed.

Undyne released an amused laughter before stating, "Nah, you're not stupid. There's just been a lot of stuff going on, like, oh, I don't know, a certain spider monster taking up your time?" The smuggest grin ever, and in response, the reddest human ever.

"I... uh... um... Well... you see... The thing is... I think... I think she likes me too, but I'm so scared. I'm so scared that... what if she won't like me when I tell her? Tell her what I've done, and who I was. W..." Rain didn't get to say anymore as he was once again suplexed.

"Listen punk, and listen good. She's not going to care. You've changed, hell, you faced down the human when they killed so many monsters and didn't even raise a blade against them. You stared a demon in the face and offered it MERCY. You're not what you once were anymore, so stop being such a wuss and go ask her out already!" Undyne released him mid sentence and faced him for the rest of it.

"But..."

"NO!" she snapped. "No more waiting. Your waiting is starting to make me itchy and it's so uncomfortable. Just ask her out, and when we get to the surface show her the stars then, but if you wait any longer, I swear, I will suplex you every second of every day you do not ask her." Rain's face paled in horror as he knows he'd be able to do nothing about it, and she actually _will_ suplex him every second of every day.

An audible gulp could be heard from him. "A-alright. I-I'll go ask her... but does it have to be today?" A glare that could make the devil himself cower in fear was directed at Rain. "Right. Nope. Gotta be today. Got it. Will do. I'm going now. Right now. To uh... To ask Muffet out. Um yup. B-bye. See ya later. Take care." Rain spoke in a mildly panicked state of mind and walked off in the direction of Hotland.

Undyne gave a small nod with an accomplished smirk spread across her face. "Those two were **finally** going to get together. Good grief, it was **physically painful** to watch those two interact with each other with such an awkward air around them. Now. I should probably start making some rounds. If that little punk shows their face, I'm going to suplex the crap out of them." Undyne began fuming as she walked in the opposite direction. 

 

As per usual, the trip to Muffet's bake sale was long and exhausting, even for Rain. The heat was somewhere around 120, at least that  is what Rain's guess was. When he arrived at the location he could feel an extra weight on his head and shoulders. He grinned knowing who rested there. "Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry I haven't stopped by in a few days. Who know how it can be, work being busy and all." A web slowly fell into his view with the words 'IT'S ALRIGHT, WE'RE JUST GLAD YOU CAME TO VISIT AGAIN', they were small, but big enough for Rain to read. "Of course! You guys are, after all, really cool and fun to hang around and play with." He gave a big smile.

"Oh, Rain, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my little shop deary?" Muffet asked as she stood up from behind her shop. The new business idea has been completely successful and almost every day there's at least two customers.

"Oh... um... Yeah, about that. Mind if I talk to you in private for a bit?" Rain asked a bit nervously. "Oh, and... well I guess your family is welcome to stay but... just... out here is definitely not the place." Muffet gave him a quizzical look but eventually nodded and asked him to follow her.

Muffet led them to the usual place, under the webbed bridge, and in her own little abode. As soon as they got there Rain was instantly swarmed by her entire family of spiders. The vibrant yellow-blue spider being the first to reach him. When Rain saw that particular spider he gave a warm smile and held out his hand for them. They quickly scurried up and rested on his head, as the other spiders that rested on Rain got off.

"So, what is it that you wished to tell me that required us coming here?" Muffet asked.

"Um... well... Okay... SoIreallylikeyouandIwouldreallylikeforustobeboyfriendandgirlfriendorwhateverthemonsterequivalentis... I mean... that is... if you want.... you don't have too..." Rain started off fast and mildly sure of himself but began to trail at the end and eventually look away nervously.

"Oh... Well... I certainly was not expecting that." Muffet spoke as she drew a hand up to her mouth. "Well... I'm not really sure about this."

"W-why not?" Rain asked slightly downtrodden.

"It is that, you are human... and I, monster. Do you really want to have a mate that is outside your race? A..."

"Yo, stop talking like that. The Muffet I know is a bit more confident than that. Besides, wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. Monster or not, you're a great person, you just so happen to be purple, you have fangs, and six arms... and completely different race.... Wow this sounds so much better in my head." Muffet gave a restrained giggle from that. "Look, point is, I want you, and only you... and good GRIEF am I dying of embarrassment right now. . ." Rain finished with a cherried face.

Muffet gave an amused smile but finally gave him his answer. "Well, if you do not mind me being a monster, than yes, I will gladly be your girlfriend. As you humans call it, if I'm not mistaken." Rain just stared dumbfounded.

After a few moments of mildly awkward silence, the yellow-blue spider tapped Rain on the nose to bring his attention back into focus. "Really? Wow... cool... is this real? This doesn't feel real... Please tell me it's real." A few seconds later there was a sharp pain in his shoulder, yet it felt warm and strangely comforting instead of painful.

"I don't know about other monsters, but we spiders tend to leave a mark on our mate signifying that they are ours. I... hope you do not mind this... do you?" She asked nervously after removing her fangs from his shoulder. Oddly enough, no blood was drawn from the bite.

"A little late to ask that, don't ya think? But no. I don't mind it. It's kinda... cool... special even. The only thing humans have that tell others they're taken is a ring, and that's after a long time of being together, and sometimes they have to be removed because of jobs. This... this is totally better." Rain said as he turned and faced her. After a bit of silence, cheerful hisses, and odd chirping sounds echoed throughout the house. All of Muffet's family was cheering for the new couple, glad that she was able to find someone, and that they even like spiders as well. A dark shade of violet covered her cheeks as her embarrassment was shown to all, Rain was no better, being cherry-face and all. "Oh, and one more thing. While I was working, I think I've found a secret, never before seen area. It was littered with some kind of brilliant crystal, I don't really know. Anyway, um... if you don't mind... would you want to see it with me? I mean, when you get a break from business that is."

Muffet gave a joyous smile. "Of course, deary. I would love to go. Three days from now would be a perfect day for seeing mysterious areas littered with brilliant stones." She accepted.

"Awesome! Really. Thank you... Heh... thank you so much." Rain thanked her with such a sincere look, all she could do was give him a sincere smile in return and look forward to their time spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I feel like this chapter fell through a little bit. Not exactly the best I could do, but I guess it could have been worse. And the other thing is, I feel like I made Muffet go a little out of character during the confession bs. As I said in the very beginning. I have no idea what Muffet's personality is based solely off the few lines she has in the entire game. I just hope I didn't butcher her personality to much. Anyway, yeah, it's official now. Rain and Muffet is a couple! Woohoo! Though I did intend to wait till they reached the surface, I decided to do it this way in a spur of the moment. So I was like 'meh, i'll just roll with it' and here we are. I'll do more Muffet chapters later so I can dive into her personality more, but for now... you're stuck with whatever this was. toodles!


	33. In Which the Writer Has to Brainstorm Ideas for New Chapter Titles Because He's Run Out of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet get's embarrassed by her own actions. Rain hasn't a single clue on how to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahaha, return of the short chapters! :) this is a connecting chapter as it pretty much just sets me up for the next one. Hope you enjoy!

She was absolutely mortified by her own actions. So overwhelmed with glee when he asked her to be his mate she made a very bold move in marking him, skipping a few steps in their relationship she probably shouldn't have. Yet, her SOUL has never sang so loudly, so demandingly, in the face of any other, she couldn't help but make sure he was hers, and make sure everyone else knew it as well. She buried her face into two of her hands as the sudden embarrassment overwhelmed her, knowing she would have to tell him what the mark really meant, aside from signifying him as her mate.

Her family, on the other hand, was extremely ecstatic over the new outcome. Gleeful whispers resounded through her home, they were joyous with the fact that Muffet finally found someone she wanted to be with. As much as they appreciate her massive support of them, they knew that she needed to make some friends. Sure she knew quite a few others, but none could truly be considered a  _friend_. Most people aren't too fond of spiders, or spider monsters, so it was a blessing that she made not just a friend, but a possible  _mate_ in such a great person. He wasn't afraid of them, in fact, it seemed he rather enjoyed their company. On days he'd visit he'd play with the little ones or have meaningful conversations, fully attentive, with the more aged of their family.

"Wait... he just asked me on a date didn't he? I just gave him a date for our date! A  _date_... what do I do? Is there a proper dress code for dates? What about gifts? Are gifts a thing? I don't even..." Muffet, despite her normally composed self, started panicking, unsure of what to do at their date.

An older spider, one of the dark, dull red variety, fell into Muffet's sight. 'Calm down, Muffet dear. I am sure the good fellow won't mind what you wear, he seems like a good fellow who wouldn't mind if you show up in your nightwear.'

Muffet's cheeks darkened. "That's a bit... of a stretch... I think..."

'Yet I do not believe I am mistaken?'

She looked back on her memories of him. He always complimented her on her dresses, as odd as they were sometimes, and never really seemed to be bothered by what she wore. It brought a smile to her face to truly realize how... kind he is. It makes her wonder what kind of SOUL he has. She quickly banished those thoughts to keep her from going down an... unwanted train of thought. "But this is a date. Shouldn't I be dressed nicer? Show off a bit?" she asked curiously.

The elder gave a spider version of a sigh. 'Dear, I am certain that as long as it is something that is 'you' he will be happy and content.'

She gave it some thought before finally nodding at his words. "You're... probably right. You've always been good at guessing people. Thanks. All of you... thank you."

 

 

Rain barely made it outside of Hotland before he made a mad dash towards Undyne's house. As much as he wanted to tell Sans first, Undyne was the one who gave him the last push and was the closest. Besides, he had a feeling his previous training would be a walk in the park compared to what she'd give him if he didn't tell her.

It didn't take long for him to reach her house, and when he did he pounded on the door obnoxiously. Angry mumbling could be heard on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a ticked off Undyne. "What do you... oh... Rain?" She started out with an angry tone but it quickly mellowed. "You do know it's a bit late, right?"

"Yup! That's why I ran!" Rain had an excited look so Undyne moved out of the way so he could enter.

She told him to sit at the table while she made some tea. "So." She started as she sat down with the now finished tea. "Why are you here so late?" She took a sip of her tea.

"Right, remember how this afternoon you told me to stop waiting and go tell her now?"

Picking up where this was going, Undyne gave a large toothy smile. "And?" She asked, restraining her excitement.

"I did! The best part? She said yes!!!" The biggest smile she's ever seen radiated off of him at that moment.

"Freakin AWESOME!" She shouted, leaping across the table and picking Rain up in a bone crushing hug. "Ha ha ha! I knew she'd say yes! It was totally obvious! Alphys has been shipping you two so hard it was actually starting to get ridiculous." She finally put him down and he took in a mild gulp of air. Regardless of his training, he's still human, and Undyne's still a monster. One of the most physically tough monsters to boot. If he let her, she could easily snap him in half.

"Yeah... and we're going on a date in a few days." Rain added that in a little too modestly.

"Oh yeah? Good on ya. Already got a plan for that?" She asked, her grin not waving for a second.

"Yeah, I do... but... um... Undyne... There's a couple things I want to ask you."

"Sure!"

"Um... what do I do for dates? I mean, I already know where I want to take her... but uh... I don't know anything beyond that. Papyrus says you're supposed to wear clothing, but... well that's just normal. Is there a special type you're supposed to where? He also said something about gifts. Are gifts a thing between monsters? I want to know how monsters do this... the human way is to boring..."

Undyne's smile disappeared as she let out a sigh. As much as she cared for the guy, he worries more than Papyrus sometimes that it's ridiculous. "So you already talked to Papyrus?"

"Huh? No? You're the first. I just remember him saying something about it a couple months ago."

"As great as he is, there are some things Papyrus has no idea what he's talking about, and dating is one of them. Look, as much as I'd love to have this chat here and now, I have to go visit the king tomorrow. I need to get up even earlier than usual. You actually woke me up."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"It's fine. You said you have a few days right?" Rain nodded. "Alright, not tomorrow, but the day after you can come over and we'll spend the whole day preparing for your date. I'll let you know what you should and shouldn't do, what to wear, etcetera."

"Okay... Thanks! Thank you so much!" This time Undyne was on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug. She laughed as he dashed out of her house, probably to inform Sans. It's weird. She'd never guess that the human she tried to hunt down and kill for their last SOUL, would become her best friend dashing out of her house in the middle of night. She gave a chuckle before finally leaving to bed.

 


	34. Dating Lessons From A Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne goes a little out of character and teaches Rain how monsters do things in the romantic world.

"Alright, punk, sit down and listen close. This will be a lot of information so get comfortable." Unlike her usual hotheadedness, Undyne looked rather calm and serious. Immediately recognizing the change in demeanor, Rain took his seat and gave her his full attention. "So, let's start in the beginning, do you have any dating experience?" Rain gave her a pointed look. "Right. Killed everyone. Got it. Alright, well relationships are different for everyone, and it gets even more diverse between each individual monster. It can all be summed up into three steps though, however, the time between and how each step is done, again, is different for each person. Do you at least _know_ how humans date?"

"Um, there's the dating part. Visiting each other, getting to know each other. Then it goes into the 'boy/girlfriend stage? Maybe that's the same... Before I came here, things in my universe were starting to get weird... You could be dating someone, but not actually _dating_ them and could go 'play' with others during. There's also some other stuff, but I never bothered too much because I just ended up killing everyone that annoyed me... much to my regret." Rain stated emotionally detached.

"Right... well that doesn't happen with monsters. As far as I know, it's always been a pairing. Anymore and a soul bond wouldn't work."

"What's that? A soul bond?"

"We'll get there. Alright, first things first is the 'dating' step. This includes everything from 'getting to know each other' to holding hands, hugging, kissing, other minor intimate things you'd do only with them."

"But, ain't kissing a bit more than a minor thing?" Rain asked a little confused.

"You honestly think a skeleton and a rabbit are going to care whether or not they can kiss?" Undyne gave Rain that 'you stupid or what?' look.

"Not... really... alright, I see what you mean now. Monsters being different and all kinda makes the whole 'kissing' thing rather minute... Anyway..." Rain looked a bit away at the glare he was getting from Undyne.

"Alright... In that step monsters figure out whether or not their soul sings for their partner, be it a mild hum to a full song..."

"Wait... sing? SOULS sing?" Undyne sighed at the interruption.

"Yes. SOULS sing. They do that when they find someone who's SOUL is both compatible and complimentary to each other. It could also sing their love for the other even if their SOULS are anything but compatible and complimentary, but that is rare and complicated."

Rain looked at her with awe. "Wow... that sounds so... beautiful... can a human's SOUL sing?"

Undyne shook her head. "I don't know. All the monster/human relationships happened way before I was even born, and it also seemed that they were too rare to get any answers from them." Rain looked a little depressed at the possibility he couldn't sing for Muffet. Undyne noticed this and gave him a big slap on the back. "Not to worry punk! I'm sure you'll find something else that's just as good or even BETTER for your new sweetheart." She finished with her signature grin.

"Thanks." Rain said with a rising smile.

"Anyway, if things turn out well and they can hear each others SOUL we'll eventually move on too marking. That..." Undyne seemed a little embarrassed. "That's a bit more intimate than you'd probably think. It can be a physical, or magical mark, but each mark is unique solely to that monster. Physical marks sometimes can get a little confusing in their likeness, so they usually have a slight of magic, just so that it's distinguishable. Magical marks have a complex pattern that reflect the SOUL, so it's impossible to replicate and extremely prominent." If he was a monster, Rain's eyes would be stars right now.

"Wow... that's so cool..." Rain spoke in a starstruck manner. Then he scoffed. "Psh, all humans have to signify their taken is a freakin ring. Seriously? Just a ring? Couldn't we come up with something a little better? That that means that the couple is married but whatever."

"I know monsters were better. You humans are so lame!" Undyne teased.

"Riiiiiight? Freakin humans are the worse. If it wasn't for the eventual lack of space this underground area has, I wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life. Humans are so deplorable."

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"Heh, yeah. Alright, take me for example. I go around killing people without remorse, or care. Man, woman, old, or sick, it didn't matter, I killed them all. It's wrong, but it's not sick. Sure I may or may not be messed up in the head for it, but it's not _sick_. There are worse. People who abandon children. People who abuse their children. Then, there's the worse kind, people who **kill** children... I've found so many of those........ I took my time draining the light from their eyes..." Rain's attitude dropped to sub arctic by time he finished. "And when we go topside... if I find out about anyone who kills kids... well... I'll no longer be a pacifist."

"Whoa punk, calm down." Undyne tried to sooth him while being on guard. She's never seen his expression so dark before.

Like a switch, Rain's attitude instantly returned to normal as he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry bout that, bad memories."

She gave him a pointed look but continued anyway. "Right, well aside from visually confirming that a monster is taken and is in a relationship, a mark also represents their promise to each other. It means that they're serious about the relationship and eventually plan to forge a soul bond. It's like a... like that thing before you humans have an actual wedding... Oh! Engagement!  It's like an engagement. During this phase, the couple get pretty intimate. They _can_ but not always _will_ begin soul sharing. It's when you reveal your SOULS to each other in an intimate fashion and... well... I don't know much passed that. It's a very private thing so no one outside of the couple knows what it's like. Monsters are taught what it is, but never explained what it's like." She gave a shrug.

"Wow... this is exciting! I wonder if she meant it..." Rain whispered to himself. Apparently Undyne heard it.

"If she meant what? And who?" Rain chastised himself for speaking out loud, but he revealed the mark on his shoulder. Undyne gasped, then scowled. "And you're okay with this? In normal monster etiquette this... oh... wait... she's a spider..." Undyne sighed. Rain gave her a inquisitive look. "Spider monsters are probably one of the most possessive monster types out there, so this is actually normal. Did she at least ask if it was okay?" Rain nodded. "Well at least she did that right. Just be careful Rain, spider monsters, among a few others, form their bonds and develop their relationships differently than most." Rain was about to say something but Undyne slammed a hand on the table. "No more talking! I have yet to get to the soul bond and we still haven't even talked about dating advice! NGAAAH! ALL THIS TALKING IS BORING!!!" As usual with Undyne, her constant need to put 1000% passion into something is starting to leak out, resulting in the sudden appearance of multiple types of vegetables on her counter. "We're going to cook a meal filled with passion and eaten with power!"

Rain skillfully dodged the splatters of vegetable that found his face the perfect bulls-eye. "Um... maybe less passion and more finesse?"

Undyne scoffed at him. "As IF! Finesse is for the weak!" She shouted as she slammed the vege goop into the pot... that appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, for as long as I've lived here, you'd think I'd be use to things appearing out of nowhere... NOPE! Still weird. Still confused."

Undyne merely laughed, then proceeded to slap him on the back with a vege gut covered hand while pushing him toward the stove. "Now put in the noodles! I feel like spaghetti is a good call." Rain sighed and did as told breaking the noodles in half then spreading them throughout the pot.

"You got any salt?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh sure?" She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He then took a pinch and spread it over the noodles. He didn't even question how water just 'appeared' in the pot.

"Why salt?" She asked mildly curious.

"To keep it from sticking to the bottom of course. It's a pain in the butt to remove noodles. Trust me, you learn a few things when you have to clean up after Papyrus... every... single... day....." Undyne gave a hearty laugh and a punch to Rain's shoulder.

"Good thinkin nerd!" She then proceeded to turn the heat up... a lot.

"Undyne, turning the heat up... UNDYNE!!" She stopped turning the heat up and stared at Rain. "Look, I know you want to turn the heat up on this cooking experience, but if you don't stop the sparks of fiery passion will burn your house to cinders!!!"

Undyne gave Rain a look between disgust and shock. "Did you just... make five fire puns in one sentence?"

"Did you just almost set the house on fire? Yes? Then yes." She scowled at him. He shrugged. "Look, you might not think so, but this is just to hot for me."

"Stop."

"What? Not warming up to ya enough?"

"Rain."

"Now that you mention it, I think I'm on fire telling the jokes."

"That's it." Undyne picked Rain up and literally kicked his butt out the door. It was so cartoonish, Rain just laid in the spot he landed in, awestruck by it ridiculousness.

After a while Rain recovered from the shock and stood up to go apologize. When he entered the house he noticed the spaghetti was finished and placed on the table. "Was I really out that long? Wow, okay. Mind if we talk and eat?"

"Yeah punk, sure." She took a bite. "Finally there's soul bonding, the final step in a monster relationship and most important. It's fairly common for relationships to go as far as marking but soul bonding is fairly uncommon. It's a one time thing and permanent. So far the only thing that has broken a soul bond is death, and even then part of the deceased's SOUL will be fused into the one left alive." Rain mouthed a wow, he couldn't even speak with how special he felt such a bond was. "Monsters only do this when they are absolutely certain they wish to stay together, there's also another reason for it too. Children. During the soul bond process, if both sides want a child, a little magic and SOUL is separated and fused to form a child which is then carried in the female. If both partners are of the same gender then it is carried in the most suitable host. The reason why a child is made made during the bonding process is because of the already fused SOULS make it easier, any other time outside the process can be extremely tiresome and sometimes dangerous. There's only been one fatal case known, so it's not that dangerous, but it doesn't mean you won't get crippled from it." Rain soaked in all the information like a sponge, the light in the room reflected off Rain's eyes in a way to give them stars.

"Wow... monsters... they're so beautiful. So lucky."

"Damn straight!" Undyne grinned smugly.

Rain's brows furrowed. "Language."

Undyne rolled her eye. "You do it too."

"Yes, and only when I'm about to kill someone." Rain's look didn't let up.

She sighed. "Fine. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Alright punk, let me finish. I almost forgot, when souls are bonded they share each others magic and color." Rain gave her an awkward look. "Alright so, let's say monster A has blue magic, in an intimate setting their SOUL will have a blue glow surrounding it. Monster B has a green glow surrounding it. When the two bond there'll be a blue and green swirl in the center of the SOUL as well as the glow. The colors will not combine, instead they will... well dance together I guess." She shrugged. "I'm not the best at explaining this stuff, should have asked Sans or Alphys if you wanted it in depth. Get all that?" Rain nodded. "Good, because I don't think I'm going to explain this stuff to anyone ever again. It's so dang boring!"

"And you've yet to give me any dating pointers!" Rain shouted in a sarcastic energetic tone.

A groan escaped from Undyne. "Ugh, look, I''m just going to give you the short version. Fancy cloths and gifts are all thing Papyrus made up because of some crap dating guidebook he carries around, but sure, they won't hurt anything... if you know what they like. Anyway, it's best to just be you...." She paused awkwardly. "You've told her about yourself right?"

Rain started to look around nervously. "I've told her I've done some pretty bad things before... just not the full extent?"

Undyne sighed. "That is something you really need to tell her about. Anyway, just be the way you always are around her. No need to change because you slapped the official seal of 'date' on it. Next is to enjoy your time together, knowing that spider she's probably never had a break from her work so get her to relax and stop thinking about it. Hmm, I guess all that's left is to get closer to each other. Dates are just hanging out with a different, bigger word."

"So why haven't you gone on a date with Alphys then?"

Undyne's face turned a darker shade of blue. "That's different punk!"

Rain smiled teasingly. "Sure~ it is."

"Shut up and go home you dork. YOU are the one having a date, not me." She gave him a slap on the back as she ushered him out. "Have fun and play safe!"

"Okay!" Rain shouted back as he took off towards Snowdin.

"Never would I have imagined that spider finding anything remotely close to love. Treat each other well punk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap! Okay I don't even care right now I just want this out. If I messed up grammar anywhere just tell me and I'll fix it but damn, I have been working on this chapter way to freakin long. Break time!


	35. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rather self explanatory don't ya think!?

It's the next day and Rain felt every joyous emotion humanly possible all in the span of instantly upon meeting Muffet. She wore a dark violet dress that both contrast from her skin but also complimented it at the same time. It had a spider web-like pattern stitched through its entirety. The dress reached to her knees? Joints? He really needs to brush up on his spider anatomy, or so his thoughts went. The bows that held her hair up were also a dark violet instead of the usual red. It was completely out of her normal style but it still held the essence of her.

"Wow..." Rain could barely mutter in a whisper.

She giggled and with a bright purple blush gave him a teasing smirk. "It seems you've been caught in my web of beauty."

"Yup. Uh huh. Totally fine with me." Rain shook his head to shake the stars he was starting to get and awkwardly approached Muffet. "Beautiful. Yeah... you are... Um... Hold on a sec." Rain took a deep breath to calm down and slowly released it. "Right, I'm good now, but seriously, wow. You look so different but it's definitely a good thing. You even changed your bows! As well as the red suited you, violet is definitely better."

She giggled again. "You'll get nowhere with flattery dearie." Though she said that, she still felt little butterflies in the pit of her stomach from his compliments.

"Huh? Flattery? Is that what that is? Oh... oops? I was trying to say what I thought..." Rain tried to reason.

Muffet held one of her hands up to stop him. "It's fine, I believe I understand what you meant." She then held out a hand for him to take. "You had somewhere you wished to take me?"

Rain didn't hesitate to take her hand in his, and the moment he did a mild blush appeared on his face as well as a content smile from the warmth of her hand. "Yeah I did, it's a bit away from here, that's not to much of a problem is it?" She shook her head. "Great. Uh... let's uh, go. Yeah, off we go!" Rain spoke as his voice decided to take a higher octave.

 

Muffet had thought many things about this, but the reactions Rain had were not included. As confident as she appeared, she was really anxious on whether or not he'd like her dress. Though she had many she adored, this one was her favorite. She knew monsters never really judged appearances, but spiders were never on the favored list and he was a human. Not knowing human standards, and knowing how monsters are around her kind, she went with her best and favorite in hopes it would pay off.

Boy did it pay off. He more than liked the dress, it seemed he was absolutely enthralled by it. Then there's the fact he noticed the bows. No one ever noticed the bows, it also seemed as if some of her own family forgot or never noticed them either. It made her SOUL give a little flutter. She never knew why but she always liked bows, as a child to even now.

They walked in a comfortable silence and despite how they were growing considerably use to their new situation, the blushes on their faces had yet to diminish. A new couple walking along the glowing mushroom trail, holding hands as bright gemstones reflected their joyous expressions. She knew this place was Waterfall, even if she never really visited the place, she still knew what it was and how beautiful it sometimes could be.

"You know... I originally planned to ask you out under the stars when we reached the surface... but... I'm glad I did it now. I didn't know happiness like this could ever exist. It's... amazing..." He started, still walking forward. "You're amazing." He whispered, but she still caught it. She couldn't quite find the words to respond with so she let him continue. "I just want you to know, I'm completely serious about this relationship... That may not be the best thing to say early on, but it's true... and I hate lies." That last bit was more to himself than to anyone. "I don't think I have the heart to like another person. Ugh... What I'm trying to say is, no matter what, I'll be by your side. As cheesy as it sounds, speaking of, cheese is amazing, have you had some before? Like actual cheese? The stuff is sooooo good! Anyway, as bad as it sounds, it's the truth." Rain finally stopped before a darkened cave like entrance and faced her, still holding her hand. "The other would be this. If... if you don't think you can see this relationship through... all the way... if you don't think it's possible at all, ever... that we won't work?... I think... I think now would be a good time to back out."

Muffet gave one of her signature giggles before wrapping Rain up in a hug. "Dearie, I never would have said yes if I wasn't sure." Muffet thought she was the frightened one, however, it truly seemed like this was not just eating, but destroying his mind over her rejection. 'He's adorable flustered.' she thought and gave him a kiss to the cheek. If humans had magic the area would most likely be glowing in a red hue at the intensity of Rain's blush. "Ahuhuhu. What's the matter dearie? You seem a little flustered." She was dying of embarrassment on the inside but she definitely couldn't let him see that right now.

"I... uh... . . .  .  .  .   .   .   ." She broke a human, well that's one to go in the record books. "Let's um... Let's go!" Rain squeaked out as he turned and entered the cave, still holding her hand. Her SOUL was definitely thrumming rapidly, so much so it might have hurt a little. Boy did she want to do so many things to him. See how many ways she could make him blush, see how many ways she could make him laugh and smile. As much as she doesn't want to get her hopes up entirely just yet, he seemed fully committed, so she had all the time in the world to play.

She was still lost in her thoughts when a sudden brightness hit her. She finally focused on the area in front of her but what she saw completely shocked her. It was a room full of the glowing rocks but it was completely different from anything she's ever seen in the underground. The rocks glowed in a myriad of colors, only, it wasn't a blend. It was like each color was phased on top of each other but was alternating which was on top. More like, each color existed as the primary color at the same time but they were fighting each other for first. It wasn't an aggressive fight though, it was as if they were peacefully coexisting but they were having a friendly competition to see who would would be primary.

The rocks themself were also were alternating their own existence. They seemingly shifted from jagged to smooth to 'rough' every few seconds. The constant cascade of colors and change of appearances made the room breathtaking. Muffet's mouth slowly opened as she attempted to say something but nothing could come out.

"I don't think this place is supposed to exist to tell the truth. If you notice, the colors are all existing at the same time. You can vividly see each color as if they were their own individual color, but you can definitely tell that they are separate. I don't think even magic can do that." Muffet shook her head, words still not able to speak. "Yeah, I found this place by accident. I was walking through some older paths in Waterfall and accidentally found this place. I think it's random too. To find it that is. That's why it took so long. The first place I found it was about three stops ago, it's always a dark cave though. Sometimes it's awkwardly placed. Like there was one time where I was on that glowshroom path, the really bright one, and there was just this sudden pitch blackness that definitely should not be there."

"Wow." Was all Muffet could say.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said when I first saw this place. I uh... I haven't shown this to anyone else yes. So far it's just the two of us. If you want... it could stay like that? Unless you want to show your family. I'm sure they'd love to see it." He said with such a sincere smile. She could tell he adored the idea of it being their secret, but she could also tell that he also wanted to show her family as well.

"I think we could keep it a secret. For a while at least. I do want to show them, but maybe not right now." She could be a little selfish once in a while right?

"Cool, sounds nice to me."

After that initial conversation they found a spot to sit down, an oddly convenient spot lay bare in a corner of the room, and the time they spent together came down to only mild oohs and aahs from the sometimes sporadic change of color or formation of the room. Rain had made sure to prepare something for their lunch, albeit only sandwiches (but really, who needs fancy food for such a lovely place?), and they enjoyed them as they continued to watch on. The room never stayed the same for more than a few seconds. With all the possibilities it possessed, they were sure never to see them all in their lifetime, maybe even ten of their lifetimes.

Time passed and it was getting late and Rain said as much, reluctantly. They got up and gathered their things and eventually making their way out of the vibrant cave. The walk back was silent, but that was fine, they didn't need to talk in order to enjoy each other's presence and they were both rather glad of that. Eventually they made it to the entrance of Muffet's home and before she could say goodbye Rain had wrapped her up in a hug. At first she was taken back at his sudden boldness but she eventually leaned into it and returned the hug. She thought he'd find it awkward to find a place to hold with her arms being in the way but he didn't say anything so she assumed that he didn't mind, and was relieved for it too.

"It was a great day. Thank you." Rain spoke first.

"You're welcome dear, I had a good time as well. I look forward to our next date." With that she disappeared into her home.

"Next time." Rain echoed. He smiled a soft adoring smile as he turned to leave as well. "Heh, there's going to be a next time." Joy and excitement could only be used as a base for how he felt. He was so glad Undyne had given him the push he needed to ask her out. His girlfriend. He would have never truly expected this dream to come true, and how joyous he is that it has.

 

A joyous night for everyone. Free of strife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i originally intended for Rain to fall asleep, but then I thought that, that's not good first date behavior. So I left it out. But, the significance of him falling asleep would show how much he trusted her. I'm using my view on that. I will NOT fall asleep around someone I do not trust nor like. I will literally stay awake until they are gone, out of the house, room, or whatever. If I can fall asleep around someone, it means I trust them. A LOT. I was also going to have him slowly fall on her to further signify that, but again... not a good first date behavior. so you got what I gave ya. man I've been dying to do this chapter for quite some time now. so glad it's finally done. I literally had this date planned since chapter 5, though the room was made up the moment I started the chapter. anyway, hope you enjoyed and see yall in the next chapter!


	36. There's Something I Must Do Before We Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Rain have planned?

It was two weeks after his date with Muffet that it happened. The kid had a heated, abashed look on their face every time they interacted with Sans. They interacted with everyone else with either indifference or with friendly passion, but he noticed the looks the kid would give his older brother when their eyes were red. It was odd too. They **never** looked at him like that when they were golden brown. It was like they were a different person when their eye color changed. It only took him a few moments to figure it out too. He laughed at the absurdity.

Now he was in Hotland. In the secret lab Alphys never told anyone about. Rain had snuck in when she wasn't paying attention and only made himself know when she was to far in to make an excuse. At first she panicked, but he reassured her his lips were seal and that he already knew about the place but never had a reason to come down. That is, until now.

"Is it possible for you to build a fully organic human body? Most likely female?" Rain asked suddenly, throwing off the shy scientist?

"W-what? W-why?" She asked nervously and warily.

"Just answer please? Can you or can you not build a body?" Rain pressed.

"I-I don't kn-know? I-I've never tried before, s-so I wouldn't kn-know where to start." She stated still trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Alright~ so what if I allowed you to study on my body to help you understand our make-up. Would you be able to then?" Rain continued.

"I-I don't know. I s-suppose it's p-possible."

Rain smiled. "Cool. So now that that is possible, would you be able to make it so it could host a SOUL?"

Alphys' eye's grew wide. "I cannot play God Rain! Whatever you're playing with needs to stop now. This is not a safe road to travel!" She angrily spat at him.

Rain raised his hands to placate her as he tried to quickly explain. "No no no no, we're not playing God here. No. Instead, I think it's something else. Not sure what it is, but it's certainly not God. At least... I don't think it is. Look, I'll let ya know, since you obviously need too. You know the kid?" She nodded. "right, well they're possessed. Sort of. It looks like right now they're coexisting, but I know the spirit wants their own body. Pretty sure the SOUL, or whatever, will manifest on its own, we just need a host. Kind of like what you did for Mettaton, but, you know, squishy and more human." Rain shrugged.

Alphys eyed him cautiously. "This still s-sounds wrong."

"Why? Is it because it's not mechanical? Because you'll be making 'life'? Listen Alph, it'll only be 'alive' if the spirit possesses it. You can just keep it in a tank or something to keep it as like... I don't know something that's kept in a tank. This stuff isn't my area of expertise and I'm fully aware of how wrong it can be... sounds, but I just want the kid... not kid?... to be happy and I think this is definitely a good way to do it. Unless you have another idea for getting them a body, preferably human, as they most likely aren't used to being anything else."

Alphys glared at him in thought before finally relenting. "No. You have a point. It's not entirely 'right' but... if what you say will help them... I... I guess I could try." Rain smiled. "However! I cannot create or copy a SOUL so don't ask me to do that."

"Oh that's more than fine. The emptier it is, the better... well... you know what I mean. Um, so when should I stick around to let you study me?"

Alphys gave a slight shiver. "Y-you'll start beginning next w-week."

"Right! Cool. Well, I have a spirit to go talk to. Don't worry, I won't tell them anything about this place." Rain said as he disappeared out of sight.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alphys grunted.

 

"What you're doing is sick, you know that right?"

"Oh yes Flowey, I'm completely aware it's sick. Trust me, I feel like a total pile of shit for making Alphys do this, but I literally cannot. I'm built for combat buddy, not intelligence like her or Sans." Rain mused.

"Smiley trash-bag has both." Flowey sneered.

"And he has 1 defense, 1 attack, and 10 hp. He literally can't take a hit before he's dusted." Flowey only grumbled. "Look... Flowey... I..."

"Save it. I don't need your stupid pity." Flowey snapped.

"It's not pity. It's more along the lines of... I can't say sympathy or empathy because it's not that... it's just... you were a kid and you died. You're to young for death and yet you're alive but at the same time you're not... Humans really are vile creatures huh?" Rain chuckled. "Sorry bud, just... look, see it like this. You'll get your sibling back at least... right?"

"Will I?" Was all he asked before disappearing.

"At least... I hope you do..." Rain contemplated something.

 

 He found the kid exactly where he'd thought they'd be. Next to Sans at one of his stations in Snowdin. A smile spread across his face as he could tell just who exactly was 'in control' at this moment. He casually approached the station and placed a hand on the unsuspecting kid. " **Hey kid. Enjoying yourself?** " He asked in a cold voice.

They froze. He could almost physically feel their fear. It was far more palpable than what Sans ever caused. "hey, lil bro, sup?" Sans asked casually, trying not to let the situation interest him.

"Oh you know, just chillin." Rain punned. "Mind if I speak to the kiddo in private?" Sans shrugged his shoulders and instantly fell asleep. "Good enough." Rain faced the kid. "So. Buddy. We need to talk."

"Yes?" They squeaked, eyes still blood red.

"Good, you're still Chara." Their eyes widened when he said their name. They were about to mouth something but Rain held a hand up. "Remember? Not from this world? I know a bit about this universe. I know the kid you've possessed is Frisk, and you're Chara. The first human who fell, meh not the point. Let me get straight to the point because dancing in circles is tiring. Wanna live again? Not inside this kiddo, but your body back... or, well, **_a_** body back?"

Their mouth opened in shock, but it shortly turned to rage. "You're sick!" Not the response he was expecting, but within reason. "What? You think teasing me like that is fun or something? Did you really think I wanted to be alive again? What makes you think you can understand me or what I want?" Ah. Right.

"Oh?" He pointed looked between them and Sans, patiently waiting for his reason to dawn on them.

Their rage slighted, but still remained. "This a joke? ONLY because of that?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Ha! As if! Y..."

Rain gave a heavy sigh, stopping them from continuing. "Look... In my universe... This..." He gestured at everything. "is a game. A very fun and endearing game. At the same time a very dark and disturbing one. The player controls Frisk. Choosing rather or not to spare... or **kill** every monster in the Underground. I've played what was called a true pacifist route. No monster, down to a moldsmal, never died. Everyone was set free. They got to see the surface. Others, though, they chose a neutral or more darker path. The point is, in every single instance, every single timeline, never, not once, were you in any position other than a genocidal freak. You were never given a chance to be something more. What's more you... well you already know how you died huh? Second point is, you're also never saved. No one was there for ya. Well. I want to change that. I want this universe to be different. If I have to give up my own, broken, SOUL to save you, than damnit I will, but I will not allow this to be another repeat. I'm here and now I'll change it so _everyone_ gets their happy ending. Of course... that also includes Asriel." Rain raised a hand to stop what they were about to say. "I haven't found out a way to do that yet. Gonna have to visit someone who's not supposed to exist to figure that one out. Anyway, I'll ask again. You wanna live again?"

It was too much. Too much for the lost spirit to handle. Too much for their tough facade to hold, and they simply broke down into tears as a single, almost inaudible, 'yes' reached Rain's ears. He thought so. He calmly knelt beside the kid and placed a hand on their shoulder.

"This time, live. Don't throw your life away for something 'grand' or whatever. Just live. Live a life you want. Live the life you've always wanted. Everyone will be here for you. Paps, me, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys..." He gave a wink. "Sans~." They just gave a slightly embarrassed huff. "Same for you kiddo. Frisk. I'm guess you can hear this as well, so just wanted to say the same. I know it was you who truly finished the geno from last timeline. Actually, I believe after Undyne you became the actual aggressor. It's fine though, I forgive you. Both of you. But... I've said that already haven't I?" He chuckled. "Well, I need to go catch up with my spider girlfriend. Catch yall later! Hope you enjoyed the show, Sans." Rain said with a smirk and disappeared into the distance.

"something else huh?" They only nodded. "always knew there was something off about your eyes kiddo." They looked pleadingly towards him but he shrugged, staring off to nothing in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... the chara part was a bit rushed but I think it turned out as good as I can get it. at this point, i'm trying to get everyone at the surface but also trying to get everyone their happy ending and also making it plausible and not 'just because i wanted it to happen'. ugh this is going to be so hard. I'm sooo gonna need to brain storm this. mostly likely won't. least not until they get to the surface.
> 
> *shrugs* meh. whatevs.


	37. Let's All Hang Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think this is also self explanatory.
> 
> .....
> 
> or....
> 
> is it?

"So, uh, why are we doing this again?"

"Because, punk, we gotta find out who's on top!"

"Well, technically that would be me."

"Way to nerd out on me, nerd! Fine! They challenged me to this fight, only one thing to do when challenged."

"Ignore it?"

No! You wimp, face it head on and tackle it with FULL FORCE!!!"

Rain sighed. "Ooooof course. Why did I expect anything less from you?"

Rain and Frisk were currently sitting on the shoulders of Undyne and Papyrus, respectively, who the latter challenged the former to a tower buster match.

"So... how do we play this?" Frisk asked nervously.

"SIMPLE HUMAN! WE TRY TO KNOCK OFF OUR OPPONENT'S HUMAN USING ANY MEANS POSSIBLE, WITHOUT MAGIC!" Papyrus explained energetically.

"YEAH! AND we're doing this to see who's human bestie is the best. Obviously my human bestie is the best, but Papyrus believes his is.

"So naturally this is the only solution. Wonderful." Rain finished exasperated.

"See? I knew you understood!"

"No, Undyne, I will never understand your need to face EVERY single challenge that exist." He sighed. "But, be it unfortunate or not, I'm here for the ride. In this case, quite literally."

"That's the spirit!" Undyne cheered.

"Alright, you know what? I'm gonna have fun with this. Papyrus!"

"YES LITTLE BROTHER?"

"We, the UNDYING RAIN will defeat you! You will be nothing but wet, soggy toast when we're done with you!" Rain boldly stated.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! THAT IS WHAT IT MAY SEEM TO YOU! BUT WE, THE GREAT HUMAN PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU'RE REIGN OF TYRANNY AND CRUSH YOU IN TO BEING A BABY BONES!" Papyrus countered.

"heh, start i guess." Sans merely shrugged.

Undyne instantly clashed with Papyrus, both of them instantly vying for supremacy while Rain and Frisk just stared each other down.

"What's up?" Rain started.

"Not you." Frisk snickered.

"Oh? Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" They nodded, a taunting grin spread across their face. "Alright fine by me." Rain shrugged and pulled a rock out of his inventory. "We're totally going to rock this challenge."

"Ha! You're so going to water-fall at this challenge."

It took a second but Rain finally made the connection. "Did you just... make a pun out of my name?" queue smug grin. "Oh you frisky little brat! My puns are going to rain on your parade so hardcore,  you want even know water hit you! You're going to be so wet with tears you're gonna want to liquid this game so fast."

"HUMANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU... PUNNING IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHALLENGE?"

"Of course, there's never NOT a good time to pun." Rain grinned.

"Careful or you might slip up." As soon as they said that Rain was falling backwards as Undyne had her feet swept from underneath her.

"Sorry pal, ain't fallin for you yet!" Rain shouted as he caught himself by standing up on his hands and using the momentum to swing Undyne up, preventing them from hitting the floor and losing. "Ha! Looks like the tables have flipped!"

Undyne took this opportunity to launch an attack at Papyrus's human. He managed to bring them back enough to avoid the attack and prepared himself for the next, but was not prepared for what actually happened. Undyne kept going forward eventually bringing them back to their original position, only, this time Rain had what looked like some sort of cannon pulled over his shoulders and aimed at Papyrus and Frisk.

"Ha! Meet Alphys' newest fun invention! I call them the Water Tyrant. You ready?" Rain didn't wait for a response as he unleashed a torrent of water at his opponents, almost instantly knocking them too the ground. Papyrus barely managed to hold his ground but they survived the barrage of water before readying to retaliated. "NOPE!" Rain began launching a new barrage of water balls with even more impact than the torrent. Papyrus lost footing but somehow managed to do a mid-air flip saving his team from defeat.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Not against the rules. Only rule is to not use magic." Rain shrugged.

"Dangit. What do we do Papyrus?" Frisk asked.

"I do not know human, they seem to have backed us into a corner."

A sudden idea bursted its way through Frisk's brain. "Corner! That's it! Get in that corner over there. They won't be able to knock us over if we _can't_ be knocked over." Papyrus nodded and made a mad dash to the corner that Frisk mentioned, barely avoiding the water blasts trying to knock them out. When they made it to the corner they found a new grip, and with their backs against the wall there was no way they could lose.

"Heh. That makes this easier. Undyne. Operation Flying Fish!"

"Ugh, remind me why we named it that."

"Because you thought it was cool and wouldn't let me change it." Rain deadpanned.

"Right. Oops?" Undyne Gave a weak laugh before pick Rain up and throwing him as hard as she could at the other team. Defying all logic, Rain soared through the air and landed on the corner they were standing in... only he was above them using the angles to keep him held up.

"Sorry kiddo, but game over." Rain said and picked the kid up and tossed them forward to a waiting Undyne. She caught them and brought them to the ground quickly finishing the match.

The kid had stars in their eyes despite the loss. "That was so cool! How did you do that?!"

"Undyne has anime strength and I've just trained for pretty much any situation so yeah. Skills." Rain mildly bragged.

It wasn't long after Rain finished that sentence that Undyne had him in a headlock with a noogie. "HAHAHAHA!!! What'd I'd tell you? My bestie is totally the best. Did you see that? He was so cool!"

"Not as cool as you Undyne." Rain grunted mid noogie. "That throw was perfect, and the way you caught yourself mid-air while we were upside down, anyone other than you wouldn't have been able to accomplish that. It's not just me, it's us! Undying Rain reigns victorious once again!"

"Damn straight!" Rain gave her a faux glare and she merely shrugged.

"I GUESS THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN LET SOMEONE ELSE BE GREAT FOR ONCE. AFTER ALL, IT WOULDN'T BE VERY GREAT OF ME IF I HOGGED IT ALL TO MYSELF!"

"Thanks Paps, your greatness was much appreciated." Rain beamed.

"NYEH HEH HEH! BUT OF COURSE DEAR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"good job 'dyne, lil bro."

"Thanks big brother."

"What he said. NOW! I think it's time we had lunch! Since my place is the closest, I think all you punks need to head over there." Undyne gave everyone a toothy grin.

"I'm still not sure I get the whole point of that battle." Muffet contemplated.

"Yeah, you never do. It's just fun to tag along. As you can see, things get a little out of hand when we do things like this."

Muffet gave a small giggle. "Quite literally at some points."

"Heh, yeah. That happens too."

The group dissolved into small conversations amongst themselves as they head their way to Undynes. A relaxed day for them all...

 

 

 

"Did you think it would be easy?"

"Did you think it would go as you planned?"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Heh heh hahahaha..."

"Life is never what you want it to be..."

 

Bones crunched. Limbs turned to dust.

 

"Do you like playing the hero?"

 

Piles of ash. Dust. Puddles of blood.

 

"Toying with people's lives."

"Messing with things that shouldn't be messed with."

 

Gone. Empty. Void.

 

"Hehehahahaha."

 

A blade through her stomach.

 

"I'm sick of it."

 

Betrayal.

 

"YOU will not get a happy ending."

 

He cries for you as he fades to dust.

 

"You WILL suffer."

 

Disappointment.

Disgust.

Despise.

 

**"I'm going to** **enjoy this."**

 

 

 

Rain woke to a sudden pain in his chest. No. Not just his chest. It was everywhere. He checked his SOUL but nothing was wrong with it that he could tell. He took deep breaths but it still didn't disappear. What... happened? Soon enough, as if it never existed, the pain vanished. Leaving Rain confused. "That... was odd..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been meaning to find a way to input this. heh. sorry guys but uh, nothing's ever free in life. *shrugs* oh. you'll understand what i mean soon enough. not going to spoil anything quite just yet. after all... i've been meaning to do this since chapter 1.
> 
> aside from that. hoped you enjoyed! see yall next chapter!


	38. Teleporting? Whaaaaaaaat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain has things he never knew he had. Tries to find out how to use em wisely he does.

"So doc, I just lay on that thingy over there?"

"Y-yes, take your shoes off f-first."

"My... shoes? What does my shoes have anything to do with this?"

"O-oddly enough, t-they interfere with the m-machine's ability to accurately g-gather results."

"... Okay...?" Rain complied but remained a little skeptic at the odd revelation. "There, they're off... My feet feel weird now." Rain wiggled his exposed toes.

"You don't wear socks?" Alphys asked as if it was a crime.

"Huh? Uh, I do... but I also don't? My boots have a sort of insulation in them that acts as protection for my feet, as well as socks or what have you." Alphys' eyes grew large at that statement.

"Would you mind if I borrow them for a while?" She asked, Rain noticed her lack of stutter.

"...Why?"

"Such a design would be so popular down here, as well as acting as better protection for the disparity of sizes between monsters. We'd..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the line Alphy, the design ain't gonna be that easy to obtain. They were made specifically by be and specifically for me. As much as I'd love to give over the design, I'd rather not." Rain stopped her.

"W-why not?"

"It's really personal okay? I'd just... rather not. Okay?" Rain couldn't tell her the reason why. It's way to embarrassing.

"If you really d-don't want to say, I-I won't force you." Rain sighed. Alphys is far to kind.

"I'll... tell you some other time, let's just get on with what I'm here for, alright?"

Alphys' eyes brightened up at that and she nodded. "S-sure! I'm first going to check your SOUL's vitals, I'll have to pull it out. Is that okay?"

Rain shrugged. "Whatever ya gotta do doc."

Alphys made some noise of acknowledgement before pulling Rain's SOUL out and, shortly after, began fiddling with her equipment. It didn't take long before an 'ah ha!' and the whirring noise of the machine piped up causing Rain to start humming an odd tune to the machine. Alphys made her way to the screens and began scribbling down the data that it gave out but soon stopped with a gasp.

"What's up Alph?" Rain asked mildly confused.

"I-it seems t-that you have m-magic."

"Oh. Cool..." Rain paused as he thought harder on it. "WAIT WHAT?!

"The readings y-your SOUL is giving o-off shows that you're a-able to use magic." Alphys repeated.

Rain's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Whoa... uh... anyway to tell me what kind I got?"

"I'll have to do a m-more in-depth analysis, b-but I should be able too." She explained.

"Cool! Then do it!"

"It c-could be a l-little invasive though." She warned.

"Eh, that's fine, just do it! I so need to know. Man, I hope I can use the same magic as big bro. Wouldn't that be awesome? I mean, aside from bone magic, because that's as obvious as a skeleton being made up of bones that it's specific to only... well skeleton... monsters.... You know, I think I'll just be quiet and let you do your thing."

Alphys gave a small chuckle of sorts before flipping a literal switch. Magic began radiating from the machines, directing their focus on Rain's SOUL, and the results were immediate. Rain began trembling as if his entire being was being poked and prodded by tiny annoying needles. The trembling soon escalated to mild violent shakes as the magic delved deeper into his SOUL. It wasn't too much longer after when the magic died and the machines incessant humming died.

"Hey Alph, just letting you know... That was definitely more than just a  _little_ invasive. That was downright nerve wracking, no pun intended. Yeesh. Please tell me you got something from that and my nerves weren't violated for nothing?" Rain exhaustively spat out. Alphys gave a nervous laugh but instantly became silent upon view her monitor. "Uh? The way you're lookin at the screen is almost just as bad?"

"R-right. Well, you got y-your wish. I-it looks like you c-can use teleportation m-magic..."

"WHAT!? Really? AWESOME!!!!" Rain shouted in joy. "Man this is so cool."

"Heh... i-it also looks l-like you also can use e-electricity magic as w-well."

Silence bathed the room, at least until Rain spoke up in an almost whisper. "So you're saying I can use lightning magic? Like... pew pew zap zap kablewy?"

"S-sort of? It's different t-though."

"Different how?"

"W-well... lightning magic is specific to using attacks or defense revolving solely around lightning while electricity magic uses not just lightning but also the ability to manipulate electrons and their properties and can range from short range shocks and controlled bursts to long range strikes and chaotic blasts... u-uh simply it's everything electric?" Alphys spoke so energetically and excitedly that Rain was barely able to comprehend her. A sudden realization dawned on him.

"Alphys?"

"Y-y-yes?" She looked extremely nervous.

"You wouldn't happen to use electricity magic.... would you?" Rain calmly asked. Poor dino/lizard/reptile doctor was sweating an ocean. "You don't really have to answer Alph, I was just curious. It just made sense with how ecstatic you were in explaining things and how my phone never fries when I keep dropping it in Waterfall or Snowdin."

Eventually Alphys released a defeated sigh with her head hung low. "Y-yeah. I d-do. How do you keep knowing everything?"

"It's not really knowing everything Al, it's just me being rather observant. If you know what too look for than you can gather a lot of info on people by just watching them breath. I've had all my life to practice that skill, comes in handy, so that's why I was able to guess that?"

"O-oh."

"I got an idea, I'll teach you some of my passive skills if you teach me how to use my electricity magic." Rain offered.

"A-are you sure y-you want someone like m-me to teach you that? I-I don't think I'd be a g-good teacher." Her depressing thoughts pulled Rains little heartstrings.

"Definitely. I'm sure you'd be an amazing teacher, Alphys, and quite frankly the only one who knows as much as you on the subject. Besides, I'll be teaching you some stuff as well so just think of it as like a trade, or better yet, us two pals just hangin out, like we usually do on the weekends? Just now there'll be magic and teachings going instead of anime, we can still watch anime... just after our teaching... each... other???" Rain finished with an odd look.

"S-sure. I-if that's what y-you'd like." Alphys relented, with a hint of excitement.

"Absolutely! Now, about the whole reason I came here?"

"R-right! Y-your stats haven't changed s-since your last check up a-and everything else looks fine!"

"Awesome, so uh for your research, what do ya need to do?"

"Well, I'll be r-running a full body scan to s-see how your organ structure is made up. Than I'll need a blood and tissue sample, as well as a magic test to see how much your body can actually take. It's tolerance and makeup." Alphys explained.

Rain cringed. He never was a fan of needles and scalpels. "Let's, uh, let's just do the scan for today. There's no hurry. Not really. Heh heh." Rain chuckled nervously at the end.

"S-sure. We can do the b-blood and tissue s-sample next week." Alphys spoke while she got her equipment set up.

"Yeah. Next week. Not today. Next week... yeah. Oh, um Alphys, I got a question." Alphys gave an acknowledging hum. "I know you worked on the human SOULS and whatnot, but why have you never worked on their physical makeup? I know you are post-war so human anatomy shouldn't be known to you and anime is a bunch of 'perfected' bs that's extremely inaccurate."

"Well, ever since monsters were trapped underground, the royal scientist have always been working on making this place both our home but also finding a means to escape. The anatomy of our enemy never matter much to us aside from the common knowledge that humans are made up of mostly water and other non-magical substances that give them their sturdy solid form. When the second human fell, the scientist at the time focused on figuring out how the SOUL could be used against the barrier. The first determination experiment didn't happen until the fourth. It wasn't a major concern then because the ones that fell never had enough determination to actually give us any results. I didn't become the royal scientist till the sixth fallen human. By then we were already tied up with barrier research and determination extraction that the body's structure never crossed our minds." She had the machine fully setup for the scan but faced Rain to finish. "We got so close, that's when I started the... experiments on those who f-fell... You know the rest of that story don't you?" Rain nodded. Alphys sighed before continuing. "We were so focused on the SOUL we neglected the vessel... now that I think about it, if we had studied the human's body as well we may have come up with some different results. Maybe the missing pieces would have been filled. It doesn't matter anymore though, you know how to get us out... don't you?" She eyed him rather intensely.

"Yeah... I do... but the timing has to be right, or else it could end up backfiring and killing everyone." Alphys was about to interrupt Rain be she snapped her jaw shut when he finished, only able to mutter an 'oh' before bowing her head again.

"W-well, the scan is r-ready, we can s-start whenever you want." She quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure. Fire it up doc."

Soon a warm feeling enveloped Rain, starting from his feet then made its way to his head then slowly encompassing his entire body. The odd sensation almost lulled him to sleep, he quickly shook the feeling off though. Now was not the time to sleep. The scan took a while, and by a while it actually took over an hour. Rain only stood a chance the first ten minutes before finally falling asleep, causing his entire body to go lax. Eventually Alphys stopped the machine and decided to put the equipment away while Rain continued to sleep.

Alphys had to wake him up in order to get him to move. "Rain, come on. You need to wake up." A content sigh escaped from Rain's mouth as he shifted his position to get more comfortable. "Come on Rain, I n-need you to move so I can p-put this away." She began to contemplate something and eventually decided to go with it. "I hope this works." She placed a clawed finger on Rain's forehead and release a small shock.

Rain instantly shot up, wide eyes and overly aware. "What? What happened?" He scanned his surroundings before relaxing again upon realization of his location. "Oh. Oops. Sorry about that Alph, didn't actually expect to fall asleep there. Heh, my bad."

"It's f-fine. The scan is f-finished and everything's p-put away. You d-don't have to stay here anymore. I-if you don't want too." She informed.

"Cool! As much as I'd love to stay and hang out, I made plans with Muffet after this. So I'll see ya around Al, take care!" Rain said as he took off out of the building.

"U-uh oh, he left his s-shoes." She was about to call him when he suddenly came back with a pained look on his face.

"It helps if I wear shoes huh? Hotland isn't exactly the best place to go around barefooted." He gave a pained smile as he put on his boots. Once he finished he once again dashed out of the building with a wave.

"He hangs around U-Undyne too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, sorry guys this was late but i've been running on a total of 8 hours of sleep for the past 3 days. not fun. had to help the new guy around that's on day shift while i'm on night. wonderful right? anyway, giving rain magic was literally a last minute thing. i had most of this chapter written before i thought about it then i was like "you know what? I'm going to add that. it seems like fun." so i did. now rain has electricity and teleportation magic. i'll explain why he does next chapter... or the one after that... soon... i'll explain it soon... maybe............ ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed, and see ya next chapter!


	39. Time to Go Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain goes to tell Muffet the good news, only to find out that the story is progressing.

It took little time for Rain to actually make it to Muffet's home and climb down to the homey pit-like residence. A couple days after Rain and Muffet got together, the spiders made a ladder made of web for him to use so he'd be able to visit whenever, without the need to have Muffet herself come get him every time. It was small enough to fit in his inventory but big enough to reach the ground, it also had a sort of weird magic to where you couldn't let go unless you absolutely wanted too. Intelligent magical spider webs, who knew?

Not two steps into her home and he was surrounded by Muffet's family of spiders, the vibrant yellow-blue instantly taking their spot atop Rain's head and nuzzling themselves comfortably in his hair. Shortly after, soft thuds began echoing throughout the room. Rain kept his back turned for the eerie tension that he likes to play with this particular spider, and soon enough he was lifted into the air by his shirt from a very specific and peculiar cupcake spider.

"Heya Guppie, missed you too." Rain said with a loving tone as he wiggled and turned so he could face and hug the large cupcake spider. It made a weird noise between a chirp and purr as it nuzzled him with what would be a nose for some monsters. "So what bring you down here? You're usually up top guarding Muffet and her shop."

A web dangled in front of Rain with the words "She's preparing for facing a human."

"Ah, that's right. She hasn't officially met Frisk huh? Oh well, she'll figure out they're pretty alright soon enough. In the mean time, "A sharp glint appeared in his eyes. "Shall we play some games?"

 

"Rain said something about having to fight you, at this point I don't know why, something about keeping the timeline intact. I remember the last time we fought, punk, and I'll give you this, you're one determined runt. I'd give you some cliche line, but you probably already know them, don't you?" She didn't give anytime before pulling the human child into a fight. "No hard feelings, but I'm not going to hold back." She didn't give the kid a chance to reply as she unleashed her spears upon them. They dodged them with a noticeable lag, significantly slower than their last fight, only taking a few cuts.

On the kid's turn they spared her like she had expected them too. "Sorry kiddo, MERCY isn't going to work here." She unleashed more spears upon the kid. This time Frisk chose to challenge Undyne, saying that her attacks are to slow. "Oh really punk? You sure you wanna go down this road?" They nodded with a smirk. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

What happened next could only be described as an unrelenting storm of spears and grunts coming from the tall fish monster as the tiny human did everything in their power to avoid said pointy objects. "May have been Rain's idea, but you're definitely the spear-head of this operation."

Undyne's eye twitched as she registered the pun. "Did you just... make a pun?"

"For someone so strong, you're pretty sharp." They winked.

Undyne's gaze on the child immediately fell to apathy. After a few twitchy moments she slammed her spear on the ground causing a tidal wave of spears to be launched at the kid. Their eyes immediately bugged out and they crossed their arms in a fashion to protect their head and upper torso. The spears began impaling the ground everywhere around them, a few only grazing or scratching as they flew past, none actually hitting the kid. Once they all landed the kid waited a few moments to see if this was reality. It was, all the spears conveniently landed in every location but theirs, leaving them in an awkward clearing in the mass of spears.

"NGAH! It's raining freakin Sans' everywhere!" She immediately caught the accidental pun and froze up. A few moments of tangible tension swept through the two before Undyne suddenly threw her hands up and stormed off in the direct of her house, shouting something along the lines of not having a safe haven from all the puns.

'That went rather well?' Chara spoke in Frisk's head.

'Surprisingly, it did...'

'Should we continue?' Chara continued.

'I don't see why not.' Frisk went to move forward but instead held their ground.

'Why'd you stop?'

'...'

'Frisk?'

'Sorry...'

'For what?'

'For doing what I did... For calling you mean names.'

'Oh... um... well it's fine now right? Don't worry about it. Let's just keep moving, okay?'

They nodded to no one but continued down the path that lead to Hotland.

 

 

The encounter with Alphys was hectic, with an extra dose of robot-crashing-through-wall to go along with it. They were soon thrown into a quiz show of death, forced to answer oddball questions who's answers required seeking out Alphys who signed the letter for the correct answer. The quiz show was finished with an embarrassing question, to which Frisk answered with an 'I don't know', even though they actually did(it was obvious to anyone who even bother to glance in her direction), and the robot once again blasted through some unlucky wall disappearing for their next 'act'.

Alphys gave the human's phone an upgrade and eventually sending them on their way, sending them texts every few feet, to the point where Frisk merely silenced the phone. They passed through Hotland with ease, once again befriending every monster that dared cross paths with the human, and eventually came to a small shop like area where a few people were standing around, munching on some pastries of various types. Their stomach growling forced them to stop by said small shop and browse its wares, in this case consumables.

"Hello dearie, welcome to Muffet's Bake Sale..."

"More like bakery."

If the unhindered comment bothered the spider monster, she did not let it show. "There's a couple new desserts I've placed out today if you're willing to try them." They nodded. "Great I'll go get them, though, they're slightly more expensive than the others." They gave her a pointed look. "Only 9999g." They instantly shook their head. "Oh, well, that's too bad." She said as she returned to her position at her station. Frisk looked around the area, but with not finding anything interesting enough to eat, they leave shortly after.

 

It didn't take them long to finish the puzzles, they're quite easy to be honest, and eventually find themselves outside of the spider entrance. As usual, they saved their progress, not wanting any unforeseen accident to happen, like slipping and falling off the edge and into lava, that a certain spirit put them through... on more than one occasion. Afterwards they proceeded into the the dark and ominous room, taking in the oddly satisfying sights they never bothered for in their last run. Despite the dark area, it was surprisingly homey. Empty, but a 'it's the work schedule keeping me from home' busy. Not at all abandoned.

"Ahuhuhu... Did you hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through... I heard they hate spiders... I heard that they love to stomp on them... I heard that they like to tear their legs off..... I heard..." Muffet came into view on some sort of platform made of webs. "That they're awfully stingy with their money. Ahuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... is exactly what this next batch needs!" She gave another laugh before pulling Frisk into a fight.

They spared her. "Don't look so blue, my deary~" She than proceeded to pour some form of liquid purple magic over their SOUL, leaving the SOUL itself purple when it dissipated. "... I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~" Eight lines appeared shortly after restricting their SOUL's movement. The lines were broken up in a way that two horizontal lines laid next to two vertical lines; underneath said lines were their opposites as well. They struggled to move anywhere other than the lines but Muffet merely laughed. "Why so pale? You should be proud~"

Not moment's after she finished talking, spider's began assaulting lines from every set, coming in with ridiculous speed and accuracy. Frisk managed to dodge them each time, but only barely succeeding. "Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~" The spiders came in a bit more hectic and a little bit random, making it more difficult for Frisk to dodge. They received only one hit that round. When it came to their turn again they tried struggling one more time, but to no avail. "Let you go? Don't be silly~" This wave came in a bit more relaxing giving the kid a small reprieve. "Your SOUL will make a delicious new dessert~" During this wave, the spiders' attacks were much faster and combined with... doughnuts??? Frisk managed to dodge all the spiders but got hit by a random flying... doughnut...?

"Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ It's breakfast time isn't it? Have fun you two~" The lines began bobbing up and down making dodging the spiders far more difficult than before, even if they weren't that bad now that Frisk got through them. Once the spiders disappeared a giant spider in the shape of a cupcake appeared ready to attack... with Rain on top of it's head with a flower made out of webs in his mouth while laying out in a 'sexy' pose. It didn't take long before he realized what was happening.

"Oh... umm... Well this is awkward..." Rain's face now rivaled that of a ripe strawberry; and just like that, the fight was over, leaving everyone in either a confused or embarrassed state.

"Oh, Rain. My dear, what are you doing here?" Muffet asked tenderly, with a hint of surprise in her voice. "And what... were you doing?"

"Funny story actually. I really don't know how I got here, I was playing with Guppie and the others and than we were suddenly here. I guess you called on your pet for an attack... obviously. As for your second question... umm..... could... could I just leave that to let your family explain? It's rather embarrassing when there's company." Rain glanced towards Frisk with a strained look. They gave a small wave.

"Alright, my dear, but I will expect a full answer later. First, I have something to settle with this human here." She gestured towards Frisk.

"Ah, um... Well you don't really need too. If it's about them not liking spiders, they helped a little when I was moving them from the RUINS. They're cool."

She seemed to be at first conflicted but than almost immediately lost in thought. Eventually she spoke up. "I suppose I can let them pass. Well, scurry along now deary. Come back any time and I'll let you play with my pet." She gave a rather dark giggle. Upon noticing the kid's guarded look she quickly informed them she was joking and sent them on their way. "Now that they are gone," She approached Rain and stood only a foot away, at best. "Rain, I do hope you weren't teaching any of the younger members of the family anything... inappropriate~"

Rain had to pointedly look away so as not to wither to much under her stare. "Um... maybe... it was... a little inappropriate... sorry." His apology sincere.

"Well now, I must show the little ones that some actions, fun or not, cannot go unpunished." Rain gave a slight shiver when he noticed the glint in her eyes.

"Is there anyway I can lessen the sentence?" Rain grimaced when he heard her dark giggle. "I'll take that as a no." Rain faced the cupcake spider. "Sorry Guppie, I'll have to play with you later." The cupcake spider gave a sad whine before disappearing into the giant hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the reason why this one took longer than i expected was because I decided to add in muffet's boss fight to the end instead of saving it for the next chapter. figured i'd just go ahead and get it out of the way. it also took a different twist than what i had originally plan, suddenly making it shorter.... which is awkward, but here it is nonetheless. sorry for the delay! until next time!
> 
> don't forget to bring an umbrella, never know when it's going to rain ;)


	40. You're a Monster

"You're horrible."

"What? I'd think they'd look cool."

"Y-you can't just do that to s-someone. Especially i-if they can't go back."

"But it'd be so cool! Come one, don't tell me you don't think them having a tail is cool. I know you do."

"It's n-not that. We're giving them s-something without asking w-whether or not they a-actually want it. What if t-they don't want the t-tail?"

"Then I'll go ask them."

"Rain, no."

"Alphys, yes."

"They're h-human, what use would a t-tail be for them?"

"Stylish, sweet tail tricks, the little things."

"It's n-not happening."

"Aaaaaaalphyyyyyyyyys."

"No."

"Hmph, meanie."

Alphys' face went into shock. "You're c-calling me a meanie because I-I won't give someone something t-they may or may not w-want but still be forced t-to have it through the r-rest of their life?"

"Well... when you put it like that." He sighed. "I guess they don't need a tail." he relented. "It'd still look cool though!" Alphys merely glared at Rain as she entered some data into a machine. "So, how much longer until you can make the body?"

Her glare deepened. "You can't h-honestly expect me to m-make something this complex s-so soon! I only have t-two sessions worth of data, l-last weeks and just now! T-this may be just a-as complicated as b-building the core."

"Dang. That long? Phew, didn't expect that. Eh, no matter. I'm sure they can wait a few years. I mean, they've only been dead for like, at least two hundred years." Despite how sarcastic he sounded, Rain was being completely honest and serious. He quickly added before Alphys could say anything. "I'm not joking either. They've waited that long probably thinking that they'd end up far worse than just a wandering spirit, they can wait a few more years for you to finish something this grand a scale without any mistakes. Also, Alphys."

Rain spoke in such a darkened tone a shiver of fear ran down her spine. "Y-yes?" She glanced nervously at Rain.

" **Never reveal you were able to construct a human body... _ever_**. I don't care if they're holding Undyne at gunpoint, sword, knife, arrow, whatever, this information must never be revealed to anyone. Once you complete the, as much as I hate the word perfect, perfect body for the kiddo, destroy and delete all information you've recorded. Nothing remains."

Alphys' eyes widened at his demand. "B-but you can't seriously e-expect me to destroy such crucial i-information! This coul-"

"ALPHYS!" Rain shouted, causing her to jump. She's never heard him raise his voice like that. " **Destroy it all**. I understand the sentiments of wanting to keep it. Honestly, I know you'd be able to make many new medical discoveries that could, most likely, revolutionize medicine in every sense, however, the danger that information comes with is far to immense for anyone to have. By keeping it, you could very well doom your race to extinction. Humans would fight with every fiber of their being, using the most underhanded tricks, to get at that info. By making it never exist, well... some strife that's above our level of tolerance will be avoided. I need you to understand that Alph, as much as I'd love to have you keep it, we just can't." Rain reasoned with her.

"I-isn't there something?" She tried to keep hold of something any scientist would want too.

Rain sullenly shook his head. "Afraid not. If it exists, you will always be living on the edge of death, possible extinction. You have a good memory Alph and I'm sure one day you can use it to revive the notes, but for now, for a long time now, let them sleep when this is over. I don't want to see my family die. I'm sure you don't either."

Alphys finally relented. "F-fine. I'll d-do it."

"Thanks Al." She sighed and resumed her work. After about an hour Rain perked up as if he'd forgotten something. "Shoot! I almost forgot! Sorry Al, gotta go!" She waved him off. "Have a good one!" He said as he vanished out of thin air, using his new teleportation ability to take him to his destination.

"You should keep it. Who knows what you could do with it." A little yellow flower spoke into her ear.

Normally she'd have freaked out about the soulless flower sneaking up on her but she was to caught up in her work to care to much. "No, I told him I'd destroy it, so that's what I'll do."

"So you just blindly obey anyone?"

"Not just anyone. Besides," She face the flower. "You want to tell him to his face that you kept the data? Lied to him?" A feeling of dread washed over the apathetic flower. "Thought so. Now if you'd mind, I've got work to do."

Flowey gave a short 'humph' before disappearing into the ground.

 

Rain arrived at in Muffet's home almost immediately after leaving Alphys' enjoying the new trick Sans has been begun teaching Rain. He had to use short range teleports but even then, the amount of time it took to get from Alphys' to Muffet's was reduced from an hour to a mere few minutes. Something he enjoyed quite immensely.

Upon arriving at Muffet's he was immediately surrounded by, what he was starting to call his other family, the familiar sight of multicolored spiders all rushing to greet their favorite human. As usual, like it was an undisputed law, the vibrant yellow-blue spider rested atop Rain's head. Rain, as usual, gave the spider a gentle and loving pat to their back before turning his attention to the other spiders. "Heya guys!" Rain greeted them with a smile. A large web soon formed with the words 'HI RAIN' stitched into it. "Even if it was just yesterday that I saw you all, I still missed ya." 'WE MISSED YOU TOO!' "Aw shucks guys, y'all gunna... ahem... You'll make my face start leaking if you keep this up." Some snickers could be heard throughout the house.

"You don't have to hide your accent from us, I hope you know that dear." Muffet said as she gracefully touched down behind him.

Rain jumped a little when he realized Muffet had heard his accent slip. "I know, it's just... I've had to hide it all my life and then suddenly it's okay to use it and all the while my brain is wired to hide it and it's just so... complicated. Ugh why do these things always have to be so complicated. I'll come around... eventually, just be patient with me could you?"

She gave him a warm embrace before whispering "Of course" in his ear. She eventually broke away and walked into an area Rain has become quite familiar with as the kitchen. . . of sorts. She has been teaching Rain how to cook various meals, most notably NOT spaghetti, and today was another lesson.

"Cool, it's always fun when we do this, and I'm sure my little buddy here enjoys it too." Rain finished as he patted the yellow-blue spider atop his head.

Muffet gave the pair an adoring expression. "You two do seem quite inseparable. A troublesome one, and I'm glad they've finally found a friend." She turned back to the stove she was hovering over. "Now, I believe it is time we started your next lesson."

"I am one thousand percent ready! Bring it on!" Rain shouted with enthusiasm.

"Less Undyne, and more Rain, please."

"Oh, uh... I am one thousand percent ready? Bring it on?" Rain really didn't even know how to comply to that.

She let out a small giggle at Rain's confused attempt to heed her request, however, she said nothing of it and began her lesson. "Now, I don't usually do this, but since I have to teach you, I guess I have no choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so first thing on me brain right now, do y'all want to name and define the yellow-blue spider or do you want to leave them as just an extra? Just leave a comment on that and if you do want them to have a name, leave a name you think would fit. Anything is fine really, just, no stupid names please? I'm not naming someone after a freakin phone... or another language for shit...
> 
> Anyway, next thing. I am not back... not really. I'm just really tired of seeing 39 chapters and 68.9k words so I wanted to get it to 70k and 40 chapters. and here we are woot! Anyway, I'm not back, I'm still hooked on my favorite game of all time, Spyro. I'll probably be back in a few weeks.
> 
> That brings me to another thing. I'm moving to a new home so I'll be inactive for about a week. sort of. I might answer comments or might not, but just know that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Oh, last thing. If anything is inconsistent with this chapter and any previous chapter I apologize as I've sort of forgot what i've already written. HOWEVER! I am going to go back and reread everything to refresh so if there's any inconsistencies I'll update the chapter, and any other chapter that may be inconsistent.
> 
> Welp that's all I got right now, take care guys!


	41. A Last Word. One That's Not Too Sure Themself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to wrap up (finally).

It's been a month since Rain put Alphys under oath, of sorts, making her destroy her equipment after it's been used. As reluctant as she was to get rid of something so precious, she was not foolish enough to not see the dangers it present and promised she would, in fact, destroy everything remotely related to it. As much as she wanted to promise Rain her project complete before they left, it would seem that it would take a significantly larger amount of time than expected. She estimated a minimum of six months to begin construction of the body and at least a year for growth. It was going to be a long time but they didn't want any mistakes so the large amount of time was to be expected.

As for the human child, Frisk, they have all but confronted the king. Their reservations being that they were truly afraid of being forced to harm him. Over time the child became what they should have been, _a child_ , and, turns out, they're quite the emotional type. Constantly worrying over all the little inhabitants of the Underground, careful with their footing so as not to step on any smaller monsters or parts belonging to larger ones. They've been refusing to meet him ever since and, under Rain's assumption, seem to be formulating a plan to prevent them having to harm him in anyway. A valorous thing indeed. To confront the king of all monsters and plot to never hurt him... or is it foolish?

Something that has completely thrown Rain for a loop, is that for the past couple of weeks Flowey has attached himself to Rain. Everyday, around midday, Flowey would show up and crawl up to Rain's shoulder and rest himself there until nightfall. Sometimes he had some, less than pleasant, words to say, other times he would remain silent. It seemed strange to him, but Rain never questioned it and merely accepted Flowey's company for what it is, and, he rather enjoyed said company. Despite how dark it was, the little flower had a great sense of humor and always managed to put a smile on Rain's face... when he decided to speak.

 

"Mom... I think it's time you finally came out from there. It's been long enough and we need you. The kid needs you... I need you. Please?"

A heavy sigh could be heard from the other side of the door and after a few moments of silence a response came. "I suppose... I suppose I have kept myself locked in here long enough. Maybe it's time I put aside my worries and fears, if not for myself than for my two..." She gave a quiet, small giggle. "children that need me. Even if one of them is much to old."

"Hey! I don't care how old I get mom is mom ma. You're my mom and I will always need my mom."

"So it would seem." Another laugh, more of a chuckle really, came through the door. "I should warn you to step back. The doors, though slow, are quite heavy and one could get injured standing in their path."

Rain complied and stepped back in time to watch as the doors to the RUINS finally began to open themselves for the first time since the Queen's retreat... for good. As soon as the regal monster's form was detectable Rain instantly latched himself to her in a tight embrace, as if she'd disappear should he let go. At first she was taken back but she eventually returned the hug, with as much, if not more, love. After a few moments Rain was the first to break the silence. "I've missed ya so much ma."

"I have miss you as well, my child."

"At first, I thought you didn't care. You were abandoning me. I know... I'm too old to be worried about something like that... but... I just..." Rain had no idea how to continue. He wanted to say so much, to tell her so many things, but nothing left his lips. Nothing was able to reach his tongue, but it didn't matter. Toriel knew what he meant.

"Shh. I understand my child. I apologize for making you feel that way, know that I never meant for you to think that. I am here now."

They stayed in their embrace for a while before Rain eventually broke away and released a thick, heavy breath. "I suppose we should head on up to meet up with everyone, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose that is correct."

As they made their way to Snowdin Rain filled Toriel in on everything that has been happening, from everything that the king has declared to even the small happenings of the mouse near the cheese. They would have continued on past their destination had a certain flower made its presence known.

"Golly, would you look at that. It seems the coward finally stepped out." Toriel's demeanor had not changed by much but a stern expression was soon forming on her face. "What? Everyone finally die in the there and couldn't bare the loneliness anymore?" He continued.

Toriel went to speak but Rain beat her to it. " **Flowey.** " The moment the words left his mouth Flowey immediately straightened up and refreshed his attitude.

"Uh... welcome back?" Flowey looked to Rain who nodded.

Slightly taken aback at the flower's sudden change in attitude, Toriel's thoughts stuttered before the shock turned to a sort of warm smile starting to spread that neither knew the reason for but her. "It is good to be back. I do believe you have not told me your name. May I ask what it is?"

"Flowey..." He grumbled silently, hoping she wouldn't hear.

To his misfortune, or fortune, she heard and responded in kind. "Well, it is nice to meet you Flowey..." she gave a gentle laugh before continuing. "You may already know this but I am Toriel, Caretaker... of the... I suppose I am no longer their caretaker am I?"

"I don't see why you have to give the title up. As long as you don't abandon it then it remains."

"I guess that would be the case wouldn't it. Thank you."

"No problem! So Flowey, what brings you here? You're usually not this early."

"I just came to inform you that the kid is going to finally confront da.. I mean Asgore." As soon as Flowey finished his sentence Toriel gave no time for a reaction as she dashed off in the direction of the palace.

"Flowey... I know what you're thinking. It's not going to work."

"Oh yeah? And what do YOU know?! Just because you've seen one or two endings doesn't mean you've seen them all! This time could be something different, you'll never know!" The little flower snapped, pain and rage both apparent on the supposedly emotionless plant.

Rain heaved a heavy sigh before answering. "Well, this way is faster than what I had intended... I just didn't want you to get hurt, buddy."

"Do you? Or are you doing it just to make yourself feel better?" Flowey gave him no time to answer before disappearing into the ground.

"That's not fair. You don't even let me defend myself..." Rain sighed once again and started to follow his adoptive mother.

 

The events that would change the world would happen in only a few short moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... soo sorry this took so long to get out. There was so much stuff happening, both with work and my family, that i had hardly any time to do anything. which is why the quality for this chapter isn't as good as i'd like it to be. I'll try to pick up the pace once things settle down.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Would ya look at that. The big 1K. 1000. This is amazing.


End file.
